Let's Fight! Love is a War!
by pandagame
Summary: Ketika 2 remaja tanggung menemukan cinta pertama mereka, apa mereka bisa mendapatkannya? Atau malah kehilangannya? "Gila, mereka persis orang baru jatuh cinta," bisik Jaemin pada Mark dan Donghyuck [NCT, EXO, SVT, IKON] [Jaedo, Winkun, Meanie, Markhyuck]
1. Chapter 1

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO (just a lit) dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, Jaehyun. Main yuk~"

Jaehyun membuka pintu rumahnya antusias. Dihadapannya ada Mark si swagger, WinWin si ceria yang merujuk ke autis dan Donghyuk si evil magnae. Mereka emang udah janjian buat main basket di lapangan dekat sini, jadi dia tinggal pergi aja. Biarin aja hyungnya ngomel-ngomel, toh dia sudah mengerjakan semua peer.

"Pulang jangan malem-malem!" teriak sang hyung dari dalam. "Iya Johnny hyung, salam buat Ten hyung nanti ya," balas Jaehyun sambil berteriak. Dia yakin hyungnya sedang memakinya. Ayolah, dia hanya mencoba menjadi dongsaeng baik yang mendoakan kisah cinta hyungnya.

Mereka berjalan terus sampai lapangan yang sepi, maklum jarang ada yang mau main di lapangan yang kurang layak tersebut. Terakhir kali mereka merusak ring basket dan kena semprot ketua RT, keluarga dan anak-anak yang masih suka main di sana. Makanya mereka baru main 3 bulan kemudian.

"Lama deh yang di sana!" teriak seorang namja di lapangan. Kesian banget, kayak jomblo menanti jodoh.

"Maaf Jaemin. Jisung dan Jeno kok gak ikut?" sahut Mark seraya nyengir. "Enggak, kan mereka ada ujian besok, gak boleh keluar rumah," jawab Jaemin sambil memainkan bola basket yang dilempar Donghyuk padahal Donghyuk ngincer kepalanya, sayangnya gak kena. "Lah, Jaemin emang gak ujian? Kalian kan sekelas?" tanya Winwin polos. Jaemin nyengir. "Aku kabur, males belajar"

DOENGGGG

"Yaudah, main yuk," sahut Jaehyun agak speechless. Heran temen-temennya pada gak normal. Dia pernah membaca kalau di antara temen-temennya dia merasa normal, siapa tahu dialah yang gak normal. Tapi dia gak percaya, dia 100 persen nor..

.

 _Inikah namanya cinta_

 _Oh inikah cinta_

 _Cinta pada jumpa pertama_

 _._

Jaehyun agak menganga saat melihat sesosok namja berpakaian seragam SMA melintasi pinggir lapangan. Rambut oranye yang tertiup angin, matanya yang besar, gigi kelincinya yang muncul saat dia tertawa membuat sosok tersebut tampak manis di mata Jaehyun. "Jae? Jaehyun? Jaehyun hyung? Haloooo?" Jaehyun bahkan mengabaikan Donghyuk yang mengibaskan tangannya ke depan mukanya.

"Winwin hyung? Kok bengong?"

Gak beda jauh sama Jaehyun, Winwin menatap tanpa berkedip namja di samping namja kelinci itu. Rambut cokelat jatuh pas dengan perawakan tinggi, bibirnya merah ranum –Winwin sudah mulai dewasa-, tawa malu yang kadang dia keluarkan membuat Winwin terpesona.

Mark berdecak malas saat melihat kedua hyungnya persis seperti dirinya *uhuk* saat bertemu Donghyuk *uhuk*. "Gila, mereka persis orang baru jatuh cinta," bisik Jaemin pada Mark dan Donghyuk. Jaehyun dan Winwin bahkan masih melongo sampai kedua namja mempesona itu mulai berbelok ke arah gang di sebelah lapangan.

DUAKK

BLETAKK

"AWWWW"

Pekikan kedua orang itu menghiasi perdebatan kelima orang itu kemudian.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Jaehyun,-ah, kau sudah gila kan?" Johnny menatap Jaehyun aneh. Adiknya ini tampak idiot dengan senyum yang bahkan dia keluarkan saat makan brokoli. Oh ya, SEORANG JUNG JAEHYUN MEMAKAN BROKOLI! APA INI TANDA KIAMAT? APA TEN SEBENARNYA WANITA DAN KINI HAMIL ANAK MEREKA?

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Suho menatap kedua anaknya prihatin. Si sulung sedang menggelengkan kepalanya persis seperti lagu project pop yang ada orang geleng-gelengnya, si bungsu malah tersenyum agak mesum sambil memakan brokoli yang ditambah terus oleh istrinya.

"Joonmyun, anakmu kenapa?"

"Entahlah Yixing-ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Lagi, mereka juga anakmu"

Yixing menghela nafas, iya sih mereka hasil kerja kerasnya dan suaminya siang dan malam. Tapi kenapa anak-anaknya persis calon pasien RSJ?

"Jaehyunie, kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Suho to the point, membuat Jaehyun langsung tersadar dari fantasinya.

.

"ASTAGA! BROKOLI!"

"YA! KAU BARU SADAR?!"

"TENANG!"

.

Perdebatan yang nyaris dimulai itu kembali ditenangkan Yixing, eomma muda itu memang agak galak kalau ada yang menggangu ketenangannya, beda banget sama appa mereka yang biang rusuh. "Jaehyunie, kau jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?" Jaehyun tersenyum menanggpi pertanyaan eomma-nya.

"Seorang hyung kelinci!" Jawaban yang membuat ketiga orang di ruang makan menyernyit. "Kau gak tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Johnny agak memekik, yang dibalas anggukan polos sang dongsaeng. "ASTAGA.."

"Tapi dia pakai seragam SI High School," lanjut Jaehyun sebelum dimaki habis-habisan Johnny. "Appa, eomma, aku di SI aja ya. Pleasee~" Jaehyun bakal repot-repot mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang hanya keluar 2 bulan sekali. Suho menghela nafas seraya mengangguk, toh sekolah itu juga almamater Johnny.

"Yakin kamu gak ikut eomma dan appa ke China?" tanya Yixing agak khawatir. Awalnya Jaehyun akan mengikuti mereka ke China sementara Johnny bersikeras menetap di Seoul, tapi kelihatannya gak masalah kedua bersaudara itu dibiarkan tinggal berdua. Johnny juga tak akan mati kelaparan karena Jaehyun jago masak.

"Yakin!" sahut Jaehyun mantap. Toh dengan begitu dia akan satu sekolah dengan Mark dan Donghyuk.

"Yaudah, appa urus besok ya. Tapi kalian gak keberatan nambah dongsaeng kan?"

Johnny dan Jaehyun melotot tak senang sementara Yixing menunduk malu. Jawabannya tentu saja..

"ENGGAK!"

~Let's Fight! Love is a Wa!r~

Seoul Internasional High School atau sering disingkat SIHS adalah sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang diisi anak-anak berprestasi baik dalam hal pelajaran maupun olahraga. Masuk ke sekolah tersebut bukan hal gampang, karena selain biaya yang 'wow' juga persaingan dalam hal nilai dan peraturan ketat membuat beberapa orang harus berpikir ulang bila ingin menghabiskan masa SMA yang katanya masa-masa paling indah di sini. Sekolah ini punya toleransi paling tinggi untuk para idol sehingga banyak artis maupun trainee bersekolah di sini. (1)

SIHS juga memiliki lanjutan universitas, Johnny melanjutkan pendidikannya di sini. Lulusan dari universitas ini pun dapat dipastikan mempunyai koneksi perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

"Woa, hyungdeul jadi sekolah di sini?" tanya Donghyuk takjub. Kalau Jaehyun sih dia yakin bakal diijinkan, tapi orang tua Winwin kan protektif masa hyungnya yang satu ini boleh-boleh saja ditinggal di Seoul sendirian?

Winwin nyengir. "Aku bakal tinggal bareng Jaehyun, jadi mereka gak usah repot-repot membatalkan pelebaran usaha mereka di Hongkong," sahutnya mantap. Keputusan untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya sudah bulat.

"Murid kelas satu, berkumpul di lapangan sekarang!" teriak seorang sunbae dengan toa di tangan. Wajah dingin dan rambut putihnya menghipnotis para yeoja di depannya. Tapi yeoja-yeoja itu harus menelan kekecewaan karena sang sunbae tersebut dikatakan sudah punya pacar. Being taken.

"Iya, udah punya pacar. Dia bahkan lebih manis dibanding kalian," kata seorang dengan tampang agak gahar memanas-manasi para yeoja. "Siapa yeoja itu, sunbae? Siapa?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan name tag Seulgi. Sunbae itu tertawa. "Yah.."

"Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul! Jangan bergosip dan cepat ke lapangan!" Ten yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir sambil berlari ke lapangan. Mungkin cuma dia OSIS yang gak kelihatan kayak OSIS. Para murid kelas satu berdesakan menuju lapangan saat menyadari tatapan pembunuh sunbae berambut putih itu.

"Ten hyung gak seperti yang kupikirkan," gumam Jaehyun. "Ten hyung yang dekat dengan Johnny hyung? Hyung baru melihatnya?" tanya Mark balik yang direspon anggukan. Dia memang baru tahu tampang seorang namja yang membuat Johnny memainkan piano selama seminggu penuh itu. Dia kira dari ceritanya Ten adalah sesosok namja imut, tapi ini..

"Huwaa"

BRUKK

Jaehyun berkedip cepat saat merasa tubuhnya bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Tapi dia gak jatuh, terus siapa?

"Aduh"

Jaehyun terpaku menatap seorang namja yang kini terduduk sambil mengelus bokongnya. Tunggu dia kan..

.

.

HYUNG KELINCINYA!

.

.

.

(1)SIHS ini terinspirasi dari Horikoshi High School, sebuah sekolah di Jepang yang terkenal karena super elit dan almaternya banyak yang artis terkenal. Banyak member HSJ di sana, Shirota Yuu, Kamiki Ryunosuke, Shida Mirai, Yamashita Tomohisa, Ayumi Hamasaki dll. Kalau kalian penasaran, silahkan cari di google~

.

.

Bukannya apdet malah publish ff lain! Emang ya, Panda

Tapi udah lama Panda ingin meramaikan dunia ffn dengan ff jaedo. Apalagi ide ini muter-muter di kepala tiap hari, jadi tulis aja selagi niat. Review pleaseeee *bbuing bbuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO (just a lit), dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Jaehyun gak pernah percaya sama yang namanya kebetulan.

Sama seperti ketika bertemu Winwin di bandara saat Winwin tak sengaja menabraknya karena jalan mundur. Ternyata orang tuanya teman akrab dengan orang tua Winwin. Mereka ternyata satu sekolah akhirnya.

Atau ketika Mark dengan nafsunya melempar bola basket ke arah ring tapi akhirnya mental dan mengenai kepalanya. Waktu itu Mark yang panik langsung meminta maaf.. dengan bahasa Korea yang kacau balau. Ujung-ujungnya mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris dan dia baru tahu Mark sempat tinggal di Kanada. Pantas ketika diajak ngobrol dia senyum aja, dia aja gak ngerti diajak ngomong apa.

Donghyuk yang baru dia kenal karena temen akrab –nyerempet pacar- Mark aja ternyata temannya semasa SD sebelum akhirnya dia pindah ke Amerika. Intinya, walau banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang bisa disebut kebetulan dia gak pernah memercayainya. Dia selalu percaya pertemuannya dengan orang lain adalah hal yang sudah ditentukan.

Makanya saat tidak sengaja menabrak seorang sunbae yang sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamanya, Jaehyun kembali mengamini segala sesuatu sudah ditentukan, takdir mungkin.

"Aww" pekikan penuh kesakitan menyadarkan Jaehyun dari fantasinya. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang sunbae di hadapannya, tidak lupa bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, "Mianhamnida sunbae, gwaencanayo?"

Sang sunbae mendongak, mata besarnya menatap Jaehyun sebal. "Ya! Jalan jangan melamun!" hardiknya. Tapi emang dasar Jaehyun, dia gak peduli dan menarik tangan sunbaenya yang sudah menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya mungil, minta banget buat digenggam tiap hari. "Mian sunbae"

"Sudahlah," kata sang sunbae sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Jaehyun sempat melirik name tagnya. Kim Doyoung. "Ah, kau murid baru? Ayo cepat ke lapangan! Kau tahu, Taeyong mengerikan kalau marah!" kata Doyoung sambil menarik tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun agaknya nge-fly dibuatnya.

'Huwaa eomma. Jaehyun jatuh cinta!'

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Saya Lee Taeyong, ketua OSIS. Saya harap kalian semua mengingat peraturan sekolah ini baik-baik" kata sunbae berambut putih, yang ternyata ketua OSIS. Taeyong melanjutkan pidatonya setelah dirasanya berhasil mengintimidasi anak-anak yang menurutnya akan menjadi biang kerok pelanggar aturan selain Ten dan Yuta. "Anggota OSIS akan mengantar kalian melihat seluruh sekolah, setelah itu kalian akan masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mendapat bimbingan mengenai kegiatan klub dan perkenalan singkat dari para guru. Jika kalian belum mengetahui kelas berapa kalian, silahkan lihat mading di aula. Sekarang silahkan memisahkan diri per 3 barisan!"

Jaehyun dan Donghyuk masuk 3 baris kedua, sementara Mark dan Winwin berada di 3 baris ketiga. Mark dan Donghyuk saling bertatapan menahan tangis lebay.

"Hiks.. Makeu(1), kita berpisah"

"Donghyuk-ah~ tunggulah, aku akan ke sana"

Mark menghentikan tangis lebay-nya sebelum menatap Winwikn dengan efek mata berkaca-kaca. "Hyung, Winwin hyung. Hyung mau pindah ke barisan Jaehyun hyung gak?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Taeyong kembali bersuara, "Dari kanan, baris 1 dibimbing Wonwoo, Baris 2 Doyoung, baris 3 Kun, baris 4 Seungcheol, dan baris 5 Yunhyeong! Silahkan bagi nama yang saya sebutkan menuju kelompok masing-masing"

Winwin menatap Kun cengo. Astaga, sunbae cakep yang dia incar akan menjadi pembimbingnya! Perasaan tadi malem dia mimpi dikejar anjing berkepala tiga, bukan mimpi dijatuhi bunga-bunga dari atas. "Enggak akan, Mark," jawab Winwin dengan mata masih tertuju pada Kun. Mark menatap Donghyuk frustasi, sama dengan Donghyuk menatapnya dengan bibir maju. Jaehyun mulai tersenyum kecil menatap Doyoung yang mulai menyuruh kelompoknya untuk pergi.

.

"Bye bye, Makeu"

"Bye Donghyuk~"

.

Kali ini Jaehyun gak ada untuk memukul kepala mereka, jadi mereka masih berlebay-ria sampai kelompok Donghyuk mulai pergi ke bagian barat sekolah.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Sebelah kanan ada laboratorium, laboratorium ini terlengkap di Seoul jadi kalian gak bisa berharap praktek ditunda karena kurangnya bahan. Di sini ada jendela besar, kita bisa melihat lapangan dari sini. Oh, itu kelompok 1 ke gedung olahraga," kata Doyoung menjelaskan panjang lebar. Seluruh anak mengangguk mengerti, kecuali Jaehyun yang menatap lekat Doyoung. Ah, sunbaenya terlihat makin manis dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya –Doyoung berdiri tepat di samping jendela-.

"Sunbae, aku mau nanya" kata seorang namja tan yang tingkat ketampanannya dibandingkan dengan Taeyong dari tadi. Doyoung mengangguk. "Apa itu, Minggyu-ya?"

"Wonwoo sunbae sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanyanya to the point membuat Doyoung tersentak. Kelihatannya keimutan Wonwoo kembali menjerat korban. "Eum, setau sunbae belum. Dia baru menolak pernyataan cinta yang ke 23 tadi. Dia belum kelihatan mau berpacaran, dia bilang mau fokus buat lomba 2 bulan lagi," jawab Doyoung agak tergagap. Dia punya bahan gosip sepertinya. Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mau nanya sunbae!" katanya penuh semangat,tapi berusaha tetap terlihat cool.

"Ne, Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Doyoung berharap bukan pertanyaan aneh. Semua anak OSIS agak sensitif jika ditanya masalah asmara, kecuali dia sih. "Sunbae sendiri sudah punya yeojachingu? Atau namjachingu mungkin?" tanya Jaehyun cepat. Doyoung tertawa miris. Ternyata benar kata Ten, ada anak baru yang kelihatannya menyukainya. "Belum, sunbae.. sunbae belum mau berpacaran." Jawaban Doyoung makin membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Donghyuk yang disampingnya jadi punya firasat gak enak. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat Doyoung sunbae menjadi namjachingu-ku!"

"EH?!"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Em, kita sampai di perpusatakaan, kelas X-2 tepat di ujungnya. Dengan ini kita sudah selesai mengelilingi lantai 2, mari kita menuju kantin di sana kalian bisa beristirahat sebentar. Taeyong hyung baru memberi tahu kalau kita dapat break 30 menit karena ada 2 guru yang tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri," kata Kun mengakhiri perjalanan mereka. Dia sempat menaruh hape-nya kembali ke kantong blazernya, dia yakin Taeyong agak mengumpat di ruang OSIS karena jadwal mereka kembali berubah. Dia memang schedule freak.

"Kun sunbae kelas berapa?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan name tag Tzuyu. Kun menatapnya lembut –membuat Winwin ingin melempar yeoja itu, untung ditahan Mark- sebelum menjawab, "kelas XI-2, sekelas dengan Ten dan Bobby. Sekalian kukasih tahu yang lain deh. Doyoung, Woozi dan Wonwoo di kelas XI-1, sementara kelas XI-3 ada Soonyoung, Yunhyeong, dan Hanbin. Kalau Taeyong hyung dan Yuta hyung kelas XII-1, Seungcheol hyung kelas XII-3 dan Joshua hyung kelas XII-2." Kun sudah diberi tahu Ten supaya memberitahu kelas semua anggota OSIS, bukan apa tapi supaya beberapa anak OSIS ditembak keesokkan harinya. Seperti kejadian tahun lalu, ketika Taeyong ditembak Bobby tapi ditolak mentah-mentah karena doi punya gebetan sesama anak OSIS.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Kun sambil tersenyum. Winwin langsung nunjuk tangan. "Sunbae, siapa aja anggota OSIS yang punya yeojachingu? Atau namjachingu?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri. Kun tertawa kecil, makin membuat Winwin –dan beberapa yeoja- terpesona. "Apa ini pertanyaan terselubung? Yang punya yeojachingu cuma Bobby, kalau Taeyong hyung punya namjachingu. Coba tebak siapa, kalau benar akan kuberi hadiah," jawab Kun lugas. Winwin bernapsu buat menjawab pertanyaan yang sekilas gak begitu penting. "Apa saja sunbae?" tanya Winwin yang dijawab anggukan Kun. "Apa saja"

Kelihatannya dia tak akan menyangka akan terbawa permainan sendiri.

.

.

.

(1)Makeu itu lafal Korea Mark, saya baru tahu karena membaca 1 ff

.

.

Haii, apa chapter ini memuaskan? Atau alurnya kelambatan? Panda nulis sesuka tangan~

Apa reader-deul ada request pairing member Seventeen dan iKON? Panda kurang familiar dengan 2 grup itu, selain Meanie.

.

Waktunya balasan review~

.

Flower556: hehe jangan khawatirkan yutae~ ada.. mungkin XD makasih buat reviewnya

Tabifangirl: iya.. jaemin jomblo *plakk. Makasih buat reviewnya

Sblackpearlnim: iya, biar menunjukkan kalau orang jatuh cinta bisa bikin konyol.. Maksih buat reviewnya

JeonNoona: seme dong, dia imut tapi macho(?) Makasih buat revirewnya

Yuviika: ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya

Nctunited: udah lanjut, makasih bbuat reviewnya

El Lavender: awalnya sih mau taeil, tapi otak Panda malah mikir lebih cocok johnny XD Makasih buat reviewnya

PrincessDoyoung: iya,nanti biar bisa notice me senpai(?) Makasih buat reviewnya

Rina Putry299: udah nih. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

Akhir kata, review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Sumber infomu gak pernah salah Ten!" Doyoung tersenyum miris sebelum lanjut berkata, "kelihatannya benar ada anak baru yang tertarik padaku."

Setelah peristiwa mencengangkan dirinya ditembak secara gak langsung oleh anak baru, Doyoung masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan menyuruh anak baru ke kantin. Tapi wajahnya masih saja memerah mengingat Jaehyun masih tersenyum polos setelah mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Setelah mengatakan akan menjadikan dirinya pacar bocah itu!

"Cie, cie Doyoung mukanya merah." Yuta yang baru saja masuk langsung menggoda temannya itu. Doyoung cuma menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangan. "Hahh~"

"Kenapa sih? Kau masih belum move on dari si _itu_?" tanya Ten agak khawatir. Udah untung si Doyoung dikejar-kejar sama cowok seimut Jaehyun. Johnny keliatannya aja keren, alim tapi mesumnya berkuadrat-kuadrat.

Doyoung mengangguk, membuat anak-anak OSIS di ruangan itu menghela nafas.

"Doyoung-ah, apa kau sudah memberikan laporan klub seni vocal?" tanya Taeyong, entah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan atau baru ingat laporan klub-nya kurang. Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan menatap Taeyong dengan mata membesar. "Astaga! MAAFKAN AKU YANG MULIA!" kata Doyoung sambil mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mengetik dengan kecepatan ala abang-abang warnet.

"Kenapa ya, aku memilihmu menjadi anggota OSIS?" tanya Taeyong ber-monolog. Hanbin yang di sampingnya cuma menggerdikan bahu. "Supaya Doyoung gak galau berlarut-larut sekaligus mencari gebetan karena anak OSIS banyak yang ngincar?" tanya Seungcheol masih fokus ke hape-nya. Taeyong mengacuhkan pendapat Seungchoeol – yang ada benarnya- dan memeriksa data-data untuk kegiatan OSIS selanjutnya.

"Kun, dari tadi kau melamun? Kenapa?" tanya Joshua memecahkan suasana hening sesaat yang gak cocok dengan ruang OSIS. "Eng.. enggak apa-apa hyung," jawab Kun tergagap. Ten yang menangkap nada bicara Kun menatap si namja China dengan tatapan _really?_

"Oh ya, AKU PUNYA BAHAN GOSIP BARU!" kata Doyoung –menjurus berteriak-. Ten dan Yuta langsung menatapnya antusias, sementara yang dari tadi diam memutar bola matanya. Mulai lagi.

"Apa itu Doyoung-ah?" tanya Woozi yang tampak tertarik. Doyoung menghentikan ketikkannya dan menatap Wonwoo di seberang mejanya sambil nyengir aneh. Wonwoo udah mikir yang enggak-enggak dari tadi, pasalnya tiba-tiba aja dia merinding dari tadi.

"Kau tahu Kim Minggyu? Yang kayak Taeyong hyung versi muda?" tanya Doyoung yang mendapat pelototan Taeyong. Seungcheol dan Joshua manggut-manggut aja, mereka sempet sekelas sama Taeyong. "Sama populernya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari hape. Tumben.

"Iya, dia ngincar Wonwoo lho~" Soonyoung dan Joshua tersedak air yang sedang mereka minum. Gila, dongsaeng mereka yang unyu menjerat korban lagi!

"What?" tanya Wonwoo melongo syok. "Bukan Woozi? Aku?"

"Iya Wonwoo-yaaa," jawab Doyoung sabar. Kapan gosipnya salah? "Kalau kau gak percaya tanya aja sama anggota kelompokku tadi, sebagian besar kelas X-1 lho!" Wonwoo cuma nyengir gak enak.

"Lihatkan, kubilang tahun ini tahun keberuntungan!" Ten nyengir. "Banyak dari kita yang dapat jodoh! Kuharap kau memegang janjimu, Taeyong hyung~"

"Terserah," jawab Taeyong cuek. "Kemana Bobby? Awas saja kalau dia merayu anak baru!"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

 _Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta  
Pada pandangan yang pertama  
Sulit bagiku untuk bisa  
Berhenti mengagumi dirinya_

 _Oh Tuhan tolonglah diriku  
Tuk membuat dia menjadi milikku  
Sayangku Kasihku Oh cintaku  
He's all that I need_

 _._

Jaehyun terus menyanyikan Reff –yang agak diubah- dari lagu yang entah kenapa sesuai cerita cintanya. Bagaimana tidak, hyung kelincinya benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya. Ah, apa dia perlu memanggilnya Do-tokki(1) hyung sekarang?

"Hyung, aku serius kau terlihat menyeramkan," kata Mark sambil bergidik menatap Jaehyun di hadapannya. Sementara Donghyuk memakan roti-nya liar, Winwin terlihat stres di sampingnya, entah kenapa. "Kau gak sadar kita jadi pusat perhatian ya?"

Bagaimana tidak, seorang yang tampan, dengan lesung pipi dan senyum manis terus bernyanyi dengan suara bass yang terdengar merdu. Pasti jadi tambahan poin kesempurnaan seorang Jung Jaehyun. Masalahnya adalah, bagi mereka bedua –Winwin tidak dihitung, dia kelihatan punya dunia sendiri- selaku temen lamanya Jaehyun makin mirip pasien RSJ dengan diagnosa Schizorphenia.

"Kau harus lihat tadi, Jaehyun langsung mengatakan akan membuat Doyoung sunbae menjadi namjachingunya. Doyoung sunbae syok-nya sampe tadi ke ruang OSIS lho," kata Donghyuk menatap Mark lelah. "Biarin aja mereka ada di dunia masing-masing! Aku kangen Makeu~"

.

"Donghyuk-ie~"

"Makeu~"

"Donghyuk-ie~"

"Makeu~"

"Donghyuk-ie~"

"Makeu~"

"Donghyuk-ie~"

"Makeu~"

"Dong.."

"AKH!"

.

Teriakan Winwin membuat Mark dan Donghyuk syok, ada apa sampai hyung mereka yang ceria cenderung autis teriak gitu?

"Waeyo, Winwin hyung?" tanya Donghyuk. Winwin menatapnya frustasi, seperti saat tahu kalau hape-nya dibanting sampai rusak oleh Chenle. "Apa kau tahu siapa pacar Taeyong hyung?" tanyanya agak berharap. Tapi sesuai dugaanya, sang magnae menggeleng. "Mana kutahu.."

"Kutempe dan kubacem~" lanjut Mark agak OOC. Jaehyun yang baru sadar langsung menimpuknya dengan tisu. "Hyung yakin Doyoung sunbae dan Kun sunbae gak punya namjachingu?" tanya Mark langsung, gak pakai embel-embel yeojachingu. Winwin mengangguk pasti. "Kun sunbae bilang kok, kalau yang punya yeojachingu cuma Bobby sunbae, Taeyong sunbae sih namjachingu. Tapi aku gak tahu siapa!" jawab Winwin frustasi. Kun janji akan melakukan apa saja kalau dia bisa menebak siapa namjachingu Taeyong, tapi gak ada sunbae yang tahu!

"Jaehyun-ah, apa Johnny hyung gak pernah cerita gitu?" tanya Winwin penuh harap. Johnny kan mantan anak OSIS juga, mungkin dia pernah tahu.

"Kalau soal Taeyong sunbae, selain mantan seksi bagian peralatan yang kejam dan kapten klub dance yang berkharisma, sih gak ada lagi." Winwin menunduk. Pupus deh harapannya.

"Kurasa yang paling tahu anak OSIS, tapi kayaknya mereka udah disumpah mati sama Taeyong sunbae deh. Kalau Ten sunbae gak bocorin kita gak bakal tahu kan?" kata Donghyuk berspekulasi. Bener juga.

"Halo, anak baru~"

Winwin agak merinding saat seorang namja dengan gaya agak.. swag merangkul bahunya sok akrab. Dia keliatan uke kalau di samping sunbae ini.

"Annyeong sunbae," kata 4 hoobae itu. Namja itu langsung menatap Mark dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau terlihat berbakat, apa kau mau ikut klub beat-box?" tanya namja itu pede. Mark menyernyit bingung, dia tertarik sih tapi ikut apa enggak ya."Sunbae! Sunbae tahu namjachingu Taeyong sunbae siapa?" tanya Winwin saat mengingat orang di sebelahnya ada di deretan OSIS tadi. Namja itu menatap Winwin datar.

"Oh, kau mau tahu siapa namjachingu Taeyong-ie supaya bisa menandinginya?" tanya namja dengan name tag Kim Bobby panjang lebar. Winwin baru aja mau mengelak saat sang sunbae berkata lagi, "tapi orang sepertiku saja tidak bisa menang apalagi kau yang unyu macem uke gini."

Winwin gatel pengen nabok ini sunbae, tapi tangannya udah keburu dikunci sama Donghyuk. "Sabar hyung, dengerin aja dulu," bisik Donghyuk. Sebenernya mereka bertiga nahan ngakak, wong Winwin emang punya muka ala uke. Sama Kun aja yang lain masih mikir siapa uke sama seme."Oke kuberitahu karena aku baik hati."

Perkataan Bobby bukan hanya menarik perhatian 1 meja itu, tapi semua anak di kantin. Hubungan asmara si ketua OSIS memang masih jadi misteri. Tahun lalu Ten yang pertama kali ngumumin via radio sekolah kalau Taeyong udah taken, dan membuat kehebohan 1 sekolah. Tapi belum sempat Ten memberi tahu siapa namjachingu Taeyong, Ten udah keburu disiksa Taeyong dengan perintah menjadi ketua acara akhir tahun di sekolah mereka –yang sampe jadi liputan di koran-. Ten jadi kicep dan gak pernah buka mulut soal siapa yang beruntung menjadi pasangan Taeyong.

Para anak OSIS? Jangan harap mereka mau buka mulut, mereka gak mau menghabiskan masa muda mereka dengan mengurus acara sekolah yang ada tiap sebulan sekali. Cukup ngebantu Taeyong yang bikin pulang minimal jam 5 sore tiap hari.

Muka anak-anak udah pada melihat ke Bobby, sementara dia nyengir misterius. Kenapa Bobby bisa tahu? Karena Taeyong dengan heroiknya nembak di depan seluruh anak OSIS tahun lalu, dia waktu itu udah jadi OSIS dengan hoki tingkat tinggi. "Namanya.."

"KIM JI WON! KALAU KAU BICARA LAGI, KUBERI TAMBAHAN POIN 3!" teriak Joshua kuat. Gak heran dengan seksi bagian olahraga ini yang bakal promosi klubnya duluan dan sayangnya itu melanggar ketentuan yang ada di kamus Lee Taeyong –dan sudah dijadikan peraturan sekolah-

"Joshua hyung, jangan begitulah. Kalau poinku nambah lagi aku gak bisa ikut lomba nanti," kata Bobby mencoba memelas yang sayangnya gak cocok sama muka garangnya. Joshua mendengus, masih untung gak langsung dipotong, kalau ada Taeyong bakal dikasih poin langsung.

SIHS menerapkan sistem poin, kalau melanggar peraturan bakal dikasih poin yang kalau lebih dari 100 bakal dikeluakan. Dalam kasus Bobby, poin dia 23. Kalau mencapai lebih dari 25 alias batas peringatan 1 dia gak boleh ikut kegiatan klub. Padahal dia ketuanya, masa gak ikut lomba? Dia udah dikasih beban sama salah satu sunbae-nya yang udah lulus buat ngembagin klub yang baru resmi tahun ini.

"Taeyong marah-marah tuh, masuk ruang OSIS sana," kata Joshua. Dia mau beli teh botol jadi gak jadi kan. Bobby iyain aja, selain sang yeojachingu cuma ketua komite kedisiplinan –dan ketua OSIS, tentunya- aja yang bisa membuatnya kicep. "Chamkaman, sunbae belom jawab," kata Winwin panik. Jarang ada yang mau ngasih tau cuma-cuma tanpa rasa takut pada Taeyong. Bobby mengangkat tangannya. "Mianhae hoobae-ku, aku sudah menyerah." Dan masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan iringan kekecewaan seluruh murid.

Joshua menatap datar Bobby sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Winwin. "Kenapa kau penasaran dengan Taeyong?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut yang jauh berbeda dengan nada tegas yang tadi dia keluarkan tadi. Sebenarnya masih menjadi teka-teki kenapa si lembut Joshua terpilih menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan. "Kun sunbae.. memberi kuis siapa yang tahu namjachingu Taeyong sunbae," jawab Winwin agak ragu. Dia gak mau bilang kalau benar nebaknya bakal dikasih apa aja.

Joshua cukup teliti untuk tahu kemungkinan motif yang dimiliki Winwin. Dia yakin Kun kepikiran sesuatu di ruang OSIS ada kaitannya dengan anak baru ini. "Pertama, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa orang beruntung itu, karena semua anggota OSIS tidak mau menerima hukuman dalam bentuk apapun dari ketua OSIS. Kedua, apa ada yang namanya Kim Minggyu?"

Minggyu yang merasa terpanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari jajangmyun di hadapannya. "Saya sunbae," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Joshua cukup nengok ke belakang buat melihat siapa Kim Minggyu. Well, dia tampan, tapi..

"Kamu ngincar Wonwoo? Jangan harap karena tipe-nya bukan playboy sepertimu," kata Joshua lugas sebelum masuk ke ruang OSIS.

Minggyu cengo, dia baru saja mendapat penolakkan resmi dari anak OSIS. Sekedar kasih tahu aja, rasa kekeluargaan anak OSIS itu kuat. Kalau ada playboy gak bener mengincar salah satu di antara mereka, siap-siap aja kena semprot seluruh anak OSIS. Hal itu termasuk mutlak diketahui setiap anak baru. Namja dengan name tag Minghao menepuk pundak Minggyu prihatin. Kayaknya perjalanan cinta temennya bakal berliku.

Winwin? Dia menghela nafas, kelihatannya dia sama dengan Minggyu, bakal susah kisah cintanya.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Mau masuk klub apa ya?" tanya Donghyuk ber-monolog. Sial sekali dia karena beda kelas dengan 3 temannya, tapi 1 kelas dengan Minggyu dkk. Minggyu tepat di sampingnya lagi.

"Vocal ah! Kudengar vocal team di sini suka keluar negeri buat ikut lomba!" cetus seorang siswa ber-name tag Lee Seok min. Donghyuk merasa suaranya oke, jadi kenapa gak vocal team aja ya?

.

"Aku futsal deh! Kudengar Wonwoo sunbae di klub futsal"

"Jiah, Minggyu gak kenal kata menyerah. Joshua sunbae udah antipati gitu"

"Sebodo-lah, Wonwoo sunbae kan free aku yang bakal jadi yang pertama dan terakhir"

"Seungkwan mau masuk klub apa?"

"Molla, basket mungkin?"

"Eh, Donghyuk-ah mau masuk klub mana?"

.

Donghyuk yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh. Dia tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan Vernon. "Vocal?" Seokmin tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Yey! Ada temen lagi!"

Kelihatannya satu kelas dengan mereka gak buruk.

~Sementara itu di kelas X-2

"Winwin dance, Mark beat box, aku vocal deh," jawab Jaehyun lugas. Dia pede dengan suaranya sendiri. "Boleh ambil lebih dari 1 eskul kan?" tanya Jaehyun pada Yuta, yang lagi promosi klub futsal. "Boleh, asal gak ngenggu kegiatan klub lain. Nambah nilai juga," jawab Yuta santai. Klub futsal masih banyak peminatnya.

"Yuta sunbae, Yuta sunbae. Sunbae tahu pacar Taeyong sunbae siapa?" tanya Winwin cepat. Kayaknya hampir semua sunbae dia tanyain. Yuta tampak kaget, tapi dia tetap menjawab. "Ada-lah~"

Ya ada sunbae, kalau enggak Winwin gak bakal nanya.

"Petunjuk?" tanya Winwin frustasi. Yuta heran sendiri jadinya. "Kok kamu mau tahu banget? Ada apa kamu sama Kun?" tembak Yuta yang membuat Winwin mati kutu. Apa sunbae ini tahu?

Tahu-lah, Joshua terang-terangan ngomongin ini di depan anak OSIS. Kun dengan malu-malu jawab juga pertanyaan 'kenapa itu anak baru nanyain namjachingu Taeyong?' Sepertinya virus tidak –tahu-malu dari Ten dan Bobby ada obatnya.

"Suka sama Kun ya?" Wih gila, peka juga Yuta. Winwin diem aja, tapi bagi Yuta itu artinya 'BETUL SUNBAE!'

Yuta menghela nafas, Taeyong jadi korban lagi. Kesian.

"Yaudah, sunbae kasih tahu petunjuknya." Winwin menatap Yuta serius, begitu pun Mark dan Jaehyun. Yuta berbisik pelan sebelum keluar dari kelas mereka dengan anggun.

"Anak OSIS"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Taeyong-ah, sejujurnya kami heran kenapa _dia_ tahan denganmu," kata Seungcheol asal yang mendapat sambutan death glare dari si empu. Saat ini ketua OSIS dan wakilnya tengah bersiap pulang, jam saja sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. "Dan kenapa kau menembaknya di depan kami? Dare dari Taeil hyung?"

Taeyong hanya diam sambil memainkan hape-nya, ada pesan dari si _dia_ yang pulang telat. "Taeil hyung gak bakal ngasih dare begitu, Hansol hyung dan Johnny hyung mana peka soal beginian." Seungcheol mengangguk, masuk akal sih. "Terus?"

"Kau ingat anak nakal yang selalu menentangku dari kelas 1? Dia menantangku dan sialnya dia benar-benar memperhatikanku dan _dia,_ anak itu bilang kami cocok," kata Taeyong panjang lebar. Seungcheol mulai mengambil tasnya dan tertawa tertahan. "Karena itu kan kau memasukkannya ke OSIS? Menghajar Taeil hyung dan terus memberinya tugas untuk membuatnya sibuk? Kau tahu Taeil hyung masih mendekatinya, tapi menjadi ketua panitia bulan bahasa dan hari kemerdekaan pasti membuatnya terus bekerja dan tidak sempat kepikiran hal-hal seperti pacaran!" Taeyong mendengarkan dalam diam dan Seungcheol tahu kalau yang dia katakan itu benar, temannya ini mungkin tampak otoriter tapi dia sangat peduli pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya, dan sialnya orang beruntung yang dekat dengan Taeyong sedikit.

"Ayo pulang, aku ingin tidur," kata Taeyong yang OOT sekali. Seungcheol mengiyakan seraya berdiri.

"Katakan padanya untuk berhenti dari jadi ketua klub, harus ada regenerasi lho."

"Biarkan saja, semenjak Xiumin sunbae lulus kan sekolah kita jarang mendapat tempat pertama. Dia mau menjadi juara pertama tahun ini"

"Aku heran dia atlet tapi jadi uke"

".. Lihat dirimu sendiri, Seungcheol"

"Hei, aku bakal jadi seme kalau dengan yang lain"

TBC *akhirnya inget nambahin juga

.

.

.

Hai~ Panda balik lagi nih. Udah ketebak kan siapa pacar Taeyong? Jelas banget itu, tapi masih ada perjalanan panjang buat kuartet bebek(?) tahu *mungkin. Udah Panda panjangin nih, puas gak? *harus ya plakk

.

Waktunya balasan review~

Sblackpearlnim: oh iya mereka semua se-line! XD Panda baru nyadar, mereka bisa jadi trio prncari jodoh. Makasih buat reviewnya~

Yuviika: mereka kan harus tampak beda biar gampang dibuat(?) Di chapter ini udah keliatan. Makasih buat reviewnya

Nctunited: ini udah panjang ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya

NYUTENTAE: dideklarasiin dulu biar yang lain gak ada yang ngambil bunny(?). Di chapter ini udah ketauan siapa pacar tae ya XD makasih buat reviewnya

Dhantieee: Udah apdet, makasih buat reviewnya

Taryunee: para hoobae kasih kode dulu, nembaknya entar. Kapan yaaaa? Makasih buat reviewnya

Rina Putry299: Nanti ya, ada waktunya dia muncul(?) Mkasih buat reviewnya

Anna-Love 17Carats: Panda juga suka mereka XD. Makasih buat reviewnya

El Lavender: Panda ngacak lho nulisnya XD Haechan bakal ditembak.. nanti. Makasih buat reviewnya

PrincessDoyoung: Udah nih, 2kali lipatnya malah. Makasih buat reviewnya

JeonNoona: meanie ada kok.. nanti XD typo mu ka, Panda kaget lho bacanya. Makasih buat reviewnya

Aspartam: Halo juga(?) Baguslah ada yang merasa ini kocak XD apa Panda yang receh juga. Makasih buat reviewnya

Kim991: Udah apdet nih. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

Anyway, review juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Hari baru, koin baru. Begitulah kalimat dari Spongebob Squerpants yang dulu pernah ditontonnya waktu SD. Tapi bagi Jaehyun kalimat yang benar adalah 'Hari baru, strategi baru'.

Strategi cinta ya, bukan strategi perang. Strategi perang yang Jaehyun buat terakhir kali adalah bagaimana-cara-mengusir-Johnny-dari-kamar-mandi-karena-alasan-pribadi.

Cho seongsenim baru saja keluar dari kelas, Winwin dan beberapa murid langsung berteriak 'YES!', sementara yang kalem macam Jaehyun dan Mark membereskan buku matematikanya. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga, semua murid pergi ke ruang ganti. Jaehyun sendiri antusias karena selain karena mereka akan bermain basket, juga karena pelajaran olahraga akan digabung dengan kelas senior.

Jadi begini strategi cinta Jaehyun, dia bakal pura-pura cedera karena Doyoung, terus Doyoung yang merasa bersalah pasti membawanya ke ruang UKS dan mengobatinya. Oke, itu kalau mereka bakal digabung sama kelas XI-1, kalau kelas yang lain?

Jaehyun bakal pura-pura sakit perut dan dia ijin ke UKS -aktingnya lumayan oke lho-. Yang dia tahu ada 2 kelas XI yang sedang menggunakan laboratorium bahasa, dia bisa ngintip dan pura-pura pingsan siapa tahu Doyoung bakal menolong dia.

Oke, Jaehyun sudah tampan dengan seragam yang mencetak badan bagusnya, Winwin dan Mark tampak unyu -karena mereka masih kecil-, dan beberapa murid namja yang tampak kece. Setelahnya mereka berkumpul di lapangan.  
.

"Aduh pelajaran olahraga nih, gak bisa gak ada apa"

"Gak mungkin Woozi-ya, belom makan ya?"

"Minta ijin aja, kebiasaan sih gak makan dulu"

"Tapi kan aku ngantuk, Wonwoo~"

"Aegyo-mu gak mempan"

Jaehyun langsung menoleh saat mendapati bunny-nya sedang ngobrol dengan anak OSIS lainnya. Aih~ imutnya Doyoung pas lagi ketawa.

Doyoung yang matanya kemana-mana menangkap Jaehyun yang tengah memerhatikannya, langsung memalingkan muka. Gak lama mukanya mulai memerah. Dia gak akan lupa insiden tembak-menembak 2 hari lalu.

"Eh, kita olahraga bareng kalas X-2 ya? Mana ya dia.. Oh itu dia, JUNG JAEHYUN!" Terkutuklah teriakan Woozi yang berhasil membelah lapangan yang dari tadi ribut. Semua anak baru menengok ke arah Woozi, siapa yang gak terkesima sama keimutan seorang Lee Jihoon.

How about Wonwoo and Doyoung beside him? Udah pada diincer sama 2 anak baru paling kece seangkatan, suka sih suka tapi gak berani ngejar.

Jaehyun berjalan ke arah para senior itu. Jaehyun itu punya kisah cinta yang lebih beruntung dibanding Winwin dan Mingyu, gak perlu capek-capek nebak siapa namjachingu seseorang atau harus berhadapan dengan komite kedisiplinan. Jaehyun berjalan dengan pede ke perkumpulan uke-uke keceh, yang disambut tatapan iri anak kelasnya.

.

"Si Jaehyun, hoki banget sih"

"Gak tahu Jaehyun nembak Doyoung sunbae?"

"Andwae! Padahal aku ngincer Doyoung sunbae~"

"Telat dasar. Wonwoo sunbae juga diincer Mingyu, anak kelas X-2!"

"Berarti cuma Woozi sunbae yang free? YES!"

"Katanya Woozi sunbae lagi deket sama seseorang, gak tahu siapa"

"Yah.. Kok gitu?"

.

"Wah jadi dia dongsaeng Johnny hyung? Cakepan dia masa," kata Woozi terpesona. Wonwoo menatapnya datar. " _Dia_ dikemanain?" tanya Wonwoo yang disambut cengiran khas Woozi. "Kenyataan gitu kok"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung tanpa kedip. Sunbae incarannya itu tampak manis dengan wajah yang memerah. Wait.. what?

"DOYOUNG MUKANYA ME..UMF!" Teriakan Woozi terhenti karena Doyoung yang langsung menutup mulut Woozi. Wonwoo menghela nafas, salah apa sekelas sama orang kayak mereka. "Woozi-ya, kenapa kamu manggil Jaehyun tadi?" tanya Wonwoo sabar. Kenapa kedua temannya malah sibuk sendiri?

"Oh iya.. LEPASIN DOYOUNG-AH!" teriak Woozi buas. Kesan imutnya hilang tapi tetep aja banyak yang kesemsem. Doyoung melepas tangannya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya, sepertinya dia akan kena rabies nanti. "Jaehyun-ah, kami ngerestuin kok kamu sama Doyoung," kata Woozi pede. Wonwoo di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Restuin apaan sih? Kami kan gak pacaran"

"Bentar lagi. Iya kan Jaehyun-ah?"

"Ne sunbaenim"

"Jangan panggil sunbae, hyung aja"

"Ne hyung"

"Jangan khawatir kamu gak bakal dijegal kayak Mingyu, tapi kalau kamu bikin Doyoung nangis atau semacamnya, siap-siap kena damprat Taeyong hyung ya~"

Doyoung langsung lari ke tengah lapangan karena gilirannya belajar menembak bola, Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya maklum sementara semua anak kaget.

Dapet restu dari anak OSIS itu susah, lihat aja Mingyu yang mendapat halangan utama Joshua si ketua komite kedisiplinan. Itu juga alasan kenapa banyak yang masih jomblo atau dalam tahap pdkt. Taeyong kalau nyemprot orang juga gak main-main. Terakhir kali ada yang deketin Nayeon si sekertaris OSIS dan bikin dia galau, si pelaku kena sindiran tajam Taeyong saat upacara dan mendapat teror gak mengenakkan dari Hanbin dan Yeri –duo klub koran- dengan Ten yang selalu menaruh kecoak terbang di ransel pelaku. Berita terakhir yang mereka tahu, si pelaku pindah sekolah karena gak tahan di-bully gak langsung sama anak OSIS. Joshua dan Yunhyeong menutupi pekerjaan itu dengan rapi, si pelaku gak dipercaya pas lapor ke guru.

Gampangnya, anak OSIS kompak di saat yang gak bener.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa para yeoja gak ada yang dikenalin ke anak baru.. itu keputusan bersama. Taeyong bilang para yeoja di OSIS lebih bagus sama sesama anak OSIS daripada anak baru yang labil. Lagian mereka lagi ada turnamen cheerleader, basket dan olimpiade dan bakal pulang minggu depan -pekerjaan Taeyong gak berat karena sekertaris 2 alias Soonyoung membantunya-, jadi daripada kena rengekan mereka karena di lokernya banyak surat cinta mendingan anak OSIS yang lain diem aja.

Jaehyun yang udah tahu tradisi anak OSIS mengangguk antusias. Dia gak akan membuat Doyoung sedih atau meninggalkannya!

"Imutnya! Andai gebetan seunyu Jaehyun!"

"Woozi.."

"Hehe, kan aku muji Wonwoo-ya~"

SYUTTT

DUAK

Hening melanda sebelum mereka sadar apa yang terjadi.

"OMAIGAT! JAEHYUN!"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

Harusnya mereka sadar, Doyoung dan bola tak pernah bisa bersama.

Pernah pas mereka praktek baseball, Doyoung malah ngelempar bola sampai ke jendela dan mengenai Oh seongsenim. Murid yang lagi ulangan langsung berterima kasih sambil bersujud syukur ke Doyoung, tapi enggak sama Oh seongsenim yang harus dirawat karena bola itu tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Pernah juga pas mereka lagi main ping pong, Booby yang menjadi lawan Doyoung malah harus ke UKS karena bola pingpong kena matanya. Ada juga Yuta yang harus terjatuh karena bola yang ditendang Doyoung tepat mengenai kakinya yang lagi aktif berlari.

Intinya, Doyoung harusnya dikasih aja tugas apa gitu asal gak berurusan sama bola. Tapi Choi seongsenim selaku guru olahraga gak mau, enak aja cowok yang minimal harus bisa futsal dan basket malah ngerjain tugas buat yang gak bisa olahraga! Tapi ya siap-siap aja Choi seongsenim kena semprot kepsek karena ada fasilitas yang rusak lagi.

Ada yang menyebarkan teori konspirasi kalau Doyoung sebenarnya jenius olahraga, kalau enggak gimana dia bisa menembak tepat ke kepala Oh seongsenim yang ada di lantai 2 dengan tepat? Atau Yuta yang dikenal atlet aja bisa jatuh memalukan karena Doyoung, bisa aja upaya balas dendam karena Yuta sempat meledeknya sebelum tanding antar kelas. Tapi, teori hanya teori. Doyoung hanya si jenius pelajaran yang tidak diimbangi dengan kemampuan olahraga yang memadai. Jadinya dia menunggui Jaehyun yang pingsan di UKS.

Jaehyun pingsan? Sebenernya Mark sama Winwin mau ketawa. Hell yeah, Jaehyun gak selemah itu! Mark pernah melempari Jaehyun dengan bola basket dan Jaehyun cuma mengusap kepalanya yang agak benjol, bagaimana bisa hanya karena lemparan yang berjarak 2 meter Jaehyun pingsan?

Tapi Mark dan Winwin diem aja. Siapa tahu kebaikan mereka akan dibalas dengan keberanian menembak dan pengetahuan tentang siapa namjachingu Taeyong. Jadi mereka pura-pura panik dan bantuin Doyoung membawa Jaehyun ke UKS. Mereka langsung ke lapangan abis itu, gak mau gangguin usaha pdkt Jaehyun yang gak lazim.

Doyoung menatap kepala Jaehyun yang diperban, merasa bersalah dan kesian. Kenapa coba dia selalu gak bisa melempar dengan tepat? Doyoung menghela nafas.

Dia kembali memerhatikan Jaehyun. Rambut cokelat agak ikalnya agak tersingkap, kulitnya putih banget –sekarang Doyoung tahu kenapa Seulgi merengek saat foto Jaehyun disebar Ten di grup line OSIS, putihnya bikin iri cewek-, juga dimple yang dia ingat selalu muncul saat Jaehyun tersenyum. Secara keseluruhan Jaehyun adalah namja cakep yang unyu.

Ya ampun, kenapa si Jaehyun keringetan banget? Doyoung yang gemes mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah Jaehyun yang agak basah. Wait, mukanya kok mulus amat?

"Aku tampan ya sunbae?"

Doyoung yang agak melamun langsung mundur. Dilihatnya Jaehyun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tuh kan, dimple-nya muncul lagi.

"Kamu udah sadar? Masih sakit gak? Sunbae panggil Kim seongsenim." Langkah Doyoung tertahan, rupanya ada tangan Jaehyun yang memegang lengannya.

"Sunbae di sini aja," pinta Jaehyun. Doyoung menurut, toh Jaehyun di sini salahnya juga.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Doyoung sambil pelan-pelan menyentuh perban di dahi Jaehyun. Alamak! Jaehyun mau nyengir, tapi dia tahan.

"Appo!" pekik Jaehyun yang dibuat semenderita mungkin. "Jinjjayo?" Mianhae Jaehyun-ah. Jeongmal mianhae!" kata Doyoung mulai panik. Jaehyun yang melihat reaksi Doyoung berusaha menahan tawa. Harusnya dia masuk klub teater aja.

"Sunbae, gimana nanti nilaiku? Sunbae tanggung jawab!" kata Jaehyun mulai menyalahkan Doyoung. Rencana yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya benar-benar brilian. "Nilai? Minggu depan kan bisa?" tanya Doyoung bingung. Jaehyun menggeleng lemah. "Kan nilainya beda kalau minggu depan.."

Doyoung jadi panik, selain karena merasa bersalah terhadapa Jaehyun dia juga gak tega melihat wajah memelas anak ini. "Sunbae harus ngerawat aku sampai sembuh ya!" kata Jaehyun menuntut. Entah hilang akal atau panik, Doyoung mengangguk. "Sunbae bakal ngerawat kamu. Jangan khawatir"

Proses yang bagus, Jung Jaehyun.

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Najis Jaehyun, bisa-bisanya dia manfaatin keadaannya! Padahal aku yakin itu gak sakit-sakit amat," gerutu Winwin sambil memutar bola basket. Pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai dan beberapa murid disuruh mengembalikan peralatan ke ruang peralatan. Winwin sial karena dia salah satu murid yang ditunjuk buat mengembalikan bola basket.

"Si Jaehyun bisa aja, kena bola basket tepat di kepala," kata namja di sampingnya berbasa-basi. Winwin mengangguk malas. "Mungkin sengaja kena! Atau dia punya rencana lain yang membuat dia pingsan karena Doyoung sunbae," kata Winwin yakin. Namja itu menyernyit. "Kok tahu?"

"Tahu dong, Chanwoo-ya. Jaehyun kan ambisius, dia akan melakukan apapun buat ngedapetin Doyoung sunbae," kata Winwin mulai melempar-lempar bola di tangannya. Chanwoo mengangguk. "Winwin ada ngincer anak OSIS?" tanya Chanwoo lugu. Winwin diem.

"Kalau ada bilang aja, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu," kata Chanwoo tersenyum polos. Oh andai Donghyuk seunyu ini. "Gomawo Chanwoo-ya," kata Winwin balas tersenyum. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Chanwoo?

"Hanbin hyung! Hyung gak ada kelas?" tanya Chanwoo yang membuyarkan fokus Winwin. Namja yang tampak sedang berjalan cepati itu tersenyum kecil. "Chanwoo-ya, kau habis olahraga ya? Hyung mau ke toilet ini," jawab Hanbin. Chanwoo mengangguk. "Ne, oh ya Hanbin hyung, dia.."

"Winwin? Tahu kok," kata Hanbin ringan menyela perkataan Chanwoo. Chanwoo menatap Hanbin takjub. "Kok tahu hyung?" tanyanya polos. Hanbin tertawa sambil menatap Winwin yang salah tingkah. Kok firasat Winwin enak ya?

"Tahu dong, dia kan ngincer Kun.." Wah gosip bakal nyebar nih.

Chanwoo menatap Winwin cengo. "Jeongmal?" Winwin mengangguk cepat. Hanbin menepuk kepala Chanwoo. "Sana ke ruang peralatan, hyung mau ke toiket jadi ketahan kan."

Chanwoo mengangguk, Winwin yang baru mau ngomong jadi ragu. "Winwin-ah, kamu punya petunjuk namjachingu Taeyong hyung?" tanya Hanbin kesian. Muka Winwin langsung cerah. "Ada sunbae! Kata Yuta sunbae sih anak OSIS!"

Hanbin ketawa dalam hati. Wah si Yuta nambahin minyak ke api, dia tambahin gas ah~

"Sunbae kasih tahu lagi deh, namjachingu Taeyong bukan orang yang keliatan deket sama Taeyong. Banyak banget yang salah sangka karena mereka kayak api dan air"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Perkembangan apa sih yang bikin mereka melamun gitu?" tanya Donghyuk sambil meminum raspberry float-nya napsu. Mark menatap sang HTS-an dengan tatapan malas. "Jaehyun hyung sih berhasil ngebuat Doyoung sunbae bersalah gara-gara gak sengaja kena bola lemparan Doyoung sunbae, Winwin hyung sih.. katanya dia dapat petunjuk baru soal namjachingu Taeyong." Donghyuk mengangguk acuh.

Mark ngambil tisu dan melap bibir Donghyuk. "Berantakan tuh"

Baper baper dah tuh.

Donghyuk menyendokkan float ke arah Mark. "Nih cobain Mark. Enak lho." Mark nyuap dengan santai.

Baper kuadrat deh.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat Doyoung masuk ke kantin agak terburu-buru. Sang sunbae menghampiri Jaehyun yang pura-pura tidur.

"Jaehyun-ah,kenapa kau pergi dari ruang UKS?" tanya Doyoung sambil mengguncang bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun membuka matanya. "Aku gak suka bau obat di sana, aku lapar juga makanya ke sini," jawab Jaehyun lemah. Donghyuk yang lagi makan jadi pengen nyemburin makanannya.

"WHAT THE.." Untungnya Mark sudah menyumpal mulut Donghyuk sebelum dia sempat mengumpat. Winwin menatap Jaehyun jijay.

"Kalau lapar sunbae bakal beliin kamu makanan! Ayo balik ke ruang UKS," ajak Doyoung menggeret tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun ogah-ogahan mengikuti tarikan tangan Doyoung. "Jangan loyo ah, sini biar sunbae bantu."

Satu kantin heboh, karena selain Doyoung semua anak bisa melihat Jaehyun smirk pas Doyoung mapah dia. Modus terus.

"Wah Jaehyun bisa aja modusnya," kata Ten kagum, walau Johnny dulu lebih terang-terangan sih. Taeyong mendengus, gak kakak gak adek modus kenceng bener. Joshua melihatnya sambil tersenyum, baguslah Doyoung kelihatan nyaman sama anak lain selain OSIS.

Kun yang baru datang menatap duo JaeDo bingung. "Itu kenapa Doyoung mapah Jaehyun?"

Ten menatap temen sekelasnya datar. "Belajar mulu sih jadi ketinggalan gosip!" kata Ten agak jleb. Joshua menggeser nasi goreng yang tadi dipesan Kun ke hadapan si empu. "Anak pinter sama yang enggak kan beda," jawab Kun pedes sepedes nasi gorengnya. Ten melotot, darimana anak ini belajar kata-kata sarkam seperti itu?

"Kun jago nyindir ya, kayak Taeyong," kata Soonyoung mancing. Taeyong meminum teh botolnya tenang. Santai aja, kalau macem-macem tinggal kasih tugas juga beres. "Taeyong kan raja sarkasm!"

Taeyong menoleh. "Kau juga selalu bergosip Yuta-ya. Bagaimana kalau kau fokus untuk ujian nanti?" sindir Taeyong yang tahu Yuta mendapat nilai anjlok di 4 pelajaran. Yuta memandang tajam Taeyong. "Aku sibuk kau tahu? Aku ketua klub dan anak OSIS! Itu melelahkan!"

"Oh, kau pikir aku juga tidak sibuk? Menjadi ketua OSIS, mengurus klub dance dan lainnya. Kau pikir hanya kau yang sibuk dan tak sempat belajar?" kata Taeyong yang entah sengaja atau tidak terpancing. Yuta melotot. "KAU.."

"Hei, hei, kalian sudah jangan diteruskan. Kita di kantin lho, banyak murid di sisnni. Kalau kau khawatir dengan nilai Yuta-kun, Taeyong kan bisa mengejarinya. Yuta juga, jangan mancing-manicng dan kurangi hobi gosipmu," kata Joshua yang mulai khawatir dua orang ini akan berantem. Murid-murid yang tadinya taruhan siapa yang bakal menang jadi termangu. Astaga, aura seorang malaikat..

"JOSHUA SUNBAE! KAMI PADAMU!"

Joshua ketawa gugup. Dia kan cuma melerai saja, kenapa sampai sebegitunya.

"ASTAGA, AKU MELIHAT SEORANG MALAIKAT!"

"TERANG! CAHAYA-NYA TERLALU TERANG!"

"DEWAAAA!"

"Apa dia orang yang sama yang selalu melototiku saat sedang melirik Wonwoo sunbae?" gumam Mingyu agak nelangsa. Kenapa dia sial sekali? Wajah tampan agak playboy ini kan anugerah, bukan salahnya.

Winwin berpikir keras. Kalau namjachingu Taeyong anak OSIS dan gak kelihatan dekat, hampir semua anak OSIS dia sindir.

"Oh ya! Yuta ngasih tahu anak baru itu soal namjachingu Taeyong ya? Aku juga ngasih petunjuk lho~"

Hm, Hanbin sekarang lagi dipelototin Taeyong dan kedengarannya lagi dikasih tugas baru nih.

"Hanbin-ah, bagaimana kalau kau meliput semua eskul untuk dimasukkan ke koran sekolah?"

"Kok gitu sih Taeyong hyung?"

"KunKun, dari tadi diperhatiin adek kelas lho~"

Kun nengok, dia melihat Winwin nyengir ke arahnya.

"KunKun? Cocok sama Winwin gitu ya, Ten"

"Iya dong Hanbin. Eh, kelihatannya yang jadian pertama bakal KunKun deh"

"Waeyo?"

"Yang tahu namjachingu Taeyong hyung kan anak OSIS tahun ini dan tahun lalu. Ada kan, anak kelas 3 yang tahun ini gak jadi OSIS"

"Jadi kalau kita gak ngasih tahu pun, sunbaenim itu bakal ngasih tahu! Bener kan Ten?"

"Betul Hanbin!"

TBC

.

.

.

Hai~ Panda balik lagi nih. Gimana? Alurnya lambat Gak jelas? Huwahahaha maafkan Panda yang makin gaje. Jadi, siapakah sunbaenim yang yang bakal ngasih tahu Winwin? Yang pasti dia adalah anak 95line, mantan OSIS dan dari boyband yang Panda suka..

Dan wow! Satu kalimat tentang Seungcheol itu uke berefek sangat panjang ya XD apakah itu benar? Hm.. bener gak yaaaa *plakk. Ditunggu aja oke

Panda juga mau minta maaf, apdetnya tergantung waktu karena Panda mulai sibuk. Perjalanan dari kampus ke rumah itu gak main-main jauhnya. Keburu capek padahal ide berseliweran.

Waktunya balasan review~

An99: Haha~ Ada kok ada, ditunggu ya. Makasih buat reviewnya

Untungsayang: Nah utang Panda udah lunas ya XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Anna-Love 17-Carats: Haha~ begitulah~ Scoups uke.. iya begitulah XD *tidak menjawab. Joshua kan bagai malaikat, Panda tertantang mau buat dia agak evil gitu. Makasih buat reviewnya.

Guest: Sengaja banyak karena dengan sekolah sebesar itu agak aneh aja Cuma anak NCT yang ditonjolkan, bingung ya? Panda juga kok XD. Makasih buat reviewnya

TaeTae-Track: Bukan pacar sih, tapi.. silahkan baca terus untuk tahu *plakk. Makasih buat reviewnya

Aspartam: Markhyuck belom resmi tapi akan XD, Seungcheol sama siapa? Ada~ *plakk. Makasih buat reviewnya

Yuviika: tapi sekarang udah tahu kan? Kan kan? udah di lanjut nih, makasih buat reviewnya

Deerinda: oh! Makasih udah ngingetin, pantes aja Minggyu kok aneh, mingyu toh.. Bobby manggil Joshua hyung? Dia lagi merayu Joshua XD jadi manggil hyung. Makasih buat reviewnya

Dhewii Kim: sengaja bikin mereka lebay, kan unyu *plakk. udah dilanjut nih, makasih buat reviewnya

JeonNoona: Benarkah? Senang rasamya ada yg bilang ff ini moodbooster. Makasih buat reviewnya XD

: taeyu tidak ya? *plakk. Scoups ntar juga ketauan kok, sabar ya.. Makasih buat reviewnya

Sokyu977: oke, taeyu deh *plakk. Winwin emang unyu, tapi dia unyu karena dia masih muda bukan karena dia uke! XD Ukenya si manis Kun jelas.. Cewek Bobby.. Belum dipikirkan XD Scoups uke Joshua ya? Hmm boleh juga *eh. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

.

Anyway, review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak insiden Jaehyun-kena-bola-basket yang menggemparkan para penonton, terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak Winwin mulai mendapat pencerahan, dan terhitung sudah 3 hari pula Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung dengan terang-terangan.

Saat pagi hari Jaehyun biasanya bakal didatangi sang sunbae yang selalu bertanya 'gwaenchanayo?', sambil memegang kepala Jaehyun dengan khawatir. Jaehyun akan meringis sambil menjawab 'masih sakit..' yang membuat Mark sangat ingin melemparnya dengan meja sementara Winwin berusaha menahan hasrat ingin muntah. Lalu saat istirahat, Doyoung akan membawakannya makanan hasil buatannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf –yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jaehyun- dan pergi karena harus mengurus keperluan OSIS. Akhir pelajaraan alias saat pulang sekolah, Doyoung akan mengantarnya pulang –entah takdir atau tidak mereka cuma beda gang-. Sungguh masa-masa pdkt yang menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya anak OSIS sangat ingin memukul kepala Doyoung, mengikatnya di kursi dan menceramahinya tentang segala sesuatu yang disebut 'modus dalam percintaan'. Tapi mereka semua hanya berusaha menahan putaran mata saat Doyoung menghampiri Jaehyun dengan rasa kasihan dan bersalah yang tinggi.

Ya ampun Doyoung-ie, seperti apa kau didik sehingga menjadi sepolos –cenderung bodoh- ini? Ten dan Hanbin sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

Walaupun begitu, semua anak OSIS mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Doyoung. Mereka mau si unyu nan polos ini bahagia, seperti saat Hanbin dan Ten mendapat gosip terbaru dan menyebarkannya lewat radio dan koran sekolah atau saat Seungcheol tahu bahwa TOD-nya berakhir minggu lalu. Ikatan di antara mereka memang semengharukan ikatan para kru Mugiwara di One Piece.

"Hari ini para yeoja pulang kan?" tanya Soonyoung yang mengakhiri narasi author tentang seberapa-menakjubkan-ikatan-anak-OSIS. Taeyong mengangguk acuh yang disambut sorakan dalam hati oleh Soonyoung. Akhirnya beban hidupnya yang dikali 2 semenjak Nayeon pergi hilang juga. Yuta yang lagi meneliti kemampuan anak klub futsal melalui laptop mengangkat kepalanya antusias. "Momo-chan bakal pulang!"

Anak OSIS ketawa dalam hati, si Yuta gak tahu aja kalimat polosnya membuat seseorang beraura gak enak.

"Yeri-ya! Apa kau bakal pulang lebih cepat?"

".."

"Iya dong, tinggal pilih aja nanti!"

Bahkan Ten nelpon dengan suara keras dan santai, Wonwoo udah nyubit dia dari tadi tapi gak direspon.

"Ow, ow.. gawat nih," gumam Yunhyeong pelan. Dia keluar ruangan, pura-pura patroli ngeliat siapa aja yang bolos di lantai atas, sementara Doyoung yang baru masuk hanya mengerjab.

"Kok hening? Kenapa sih?" tanya Doyoung gak peka. Joshua terbatuk pelan. "Dari mana Doyoung-ah?" tanya sang malaikat pura-pura gak denger pertanyaan Doyoung, dia gak mau ngurusin orang berantem selain di muka umum. Wajah Doyoung aga panik seketika. "Aigoo, aku lupa! Woozi, UKS kehabisan kompres!"

Woozi yang lagi asik main pokemon go cengo. "Hah? Siapa yang demam?"

"Jaehyun! Panasnya tinggi lagi!"

"Hah?"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Kau tahu, Seungcheol sunbae akrab sama Jeonghan sunbae!"

Saat ini kelas mereka kosong karena Kim seongsenim baru saja keluar, hawa ribut khas anak SMA langsung menguar sedetik setelah Kim seongsenim menutup pintu kelas mereka yang canggih tralala. Winwin yang lagi asik berkhayal menatap Chanwoo heran lalu balik bertanya, "terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya ampun Winwin.. Jeonghan sunbae juga mantan anak OSIS," kata Chanwoo mencoba bersabar, dan sesuai dugaannya Winwin mulai tertarik. "Jadi ada kemungkinan.."

"Jeonghan sunbae tahu siapa namjachingu Taeyong sunbae!" sambung Chanwoo. Winwin menatap Chanwoo sumringah. "Gomawo Chanwoo-ya. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik!" kata Winwin bahagia yang dibalas Chanwoo dengar cengiran. "Jeonghan sunbae di kelas XII-3, cepetan ke sana sebelum anak OSIS balik ke kelas!"

"Ne!"

"Lah si Winwin kok pergi?"

Chanwoo nyengir menatap yeoja di belakang bangkunya. "Biarin aja Tzuyu, kalo ketangkep Joshua sunbae kan dia juga yang kena!"

.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari kepulangan para yeoja yang mengharumkan nama sekolah lewat lomba antar negara, makanya semua murid SIHS pulang cepat. Anak-anak OSIS pun berencana mengadakan rapat kecil sekaligus menyambut beberapa anak OSIS yang ikut bertanding.

"UWOHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan para namja mendominasi saat sosok cantik para primadona terilhat, anak kelas 1 berdesakkan untuk melihat kapten cheerleader, klub renang dan klub aikido yang katanya sangat memesona.

"JISOO-SSI! KAMI PADAMU!"

"ASTAGA, LIHAT BETAPA SWAG-NYA JISOO DENGAN BAJU SEPERTI ITU!"

"MOMO-CHAN! DAISUKI DESU!"

"LOOK AT ME NAYEON-SSI!"

"KYAAA JENNIE! KAMI PENGGEMARMU!"

"YERI MELAMBAIKAN TANGANNYA PADAKU!"

"Aigoo, teriakan mereka itu," gumam Jisoo lelah. Padahal mereka sudah datang 2 jam lebih cepat dari yang ditentukan. "Sudahlah, ketika kita lulus nanti kita akan berpisah dengan pemandangan seperti ini," kata Jennie sambil melirik para namja yang menggila. Benar juga sih, mereka seakan-akan para idol yang lagi disambut di bandara.

"SANA-CHAN!" teriak Momo heboh ketika melihat teman se-linenya menerobas kerumunan murid. "KYAA MOMO-CHAN! HISASIBURI NEE," sambut Sana sambil memeluk Momo. Para namja meleleh melihatnya, kedua yeoja asal Jepang itu tampak imut ketika bersama.

"Bagaimana Taiwan?" tanya Sana setelah melepas pelukannya dengan mata berbinar. Momo menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Keren! Ah, aku juga sudah bawakan oleh-oleh buat Sana-chan!" jawab Momo sambil mengangkat tas belanjanya. "Kyaaa arigatou Momo!"

"Kita disambut anak OSIS nih? Gawat, gosip bisa nyebar," kata Nayeon menatap beberapa anak OSIS yang memerhatikan mereka dari gerbang. Yeri melompat senang melihat Hanbin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Menyindirku eonnie? Salah orang itu gak mau ngasih tahu namjachingunya siapa," jawab Yeri santai sambil meninggalkan para yeoja di belakangnya. "Hanbin oppa!"

Hanbin menyambut hands clap dari Yeri. "Magnae! Apa kau sebegitu ingin melihatku sampai berlari begitu?" tanya Hanbin jahil. Yeri menatap Hanbin kesal. "Anni! Aku butuh gosip baru!" katanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ten yang baru datang langsung mengusak kepala Yeri dengan gembira. "Nanti kita akan melakukan hal yang keren!"

"Momo!" teriak Yuta yang membuat Momo langsung menghampiri namja manis itu. Sana sendiri kembali menyusup ke kumpulan OSIS. "Yuta –nii!"

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Jennie yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Taeyong. Taeyong mendengus. "Untuk apa? Toh mereka cuma teman." Jennie tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Teman bisa jadi suka lho"

"YUTA SENPAI COCOK BANGET SAMA MOMO!"

Taeyong langsung menatap si pelaku yang berteriak dari arah tangga. Ten –si pelaku- cuma nyengir melihat Taeyong bersiap-siap menyemprotnya, tapi gak bisa karena gak ada yang tahu hubungan si ketua OSIS dan ketua klub futsal. Tapi sebentar lagi hal itu akan terungkap, lewat kepolosan seorang hoobae bernama Winwin.

"Kyaaa! Bener kata Ten, Yuta sunbae cocok sama Momo!"

"Enggak dong, Yuta sunbae lebih cocok sama Sana! Sama-sama dari Osaka, Osaka Couple!"

"Eh, eh! Lihat Taeyong sunbae sama Jennie deh, mereka serasi masa"

"Lho? Taeyong sunbae kan punya namjachingu?"

"Tapi tapi tapi mereka cocok.."

"Tuh Taeyong, kapan sih mau ngumumin langsung? Gosip kan jadi makin beredar," kata Nayeon lelah. Heran, ngumumin satu sekolah gak berani. Dulu kan karena ada yang nentang makanya Taeyong diem-diem aja, sekarang udah pada pasrah kayaknya.

Taeyong acuh, walau diam-diam firasatnya gak enak. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kekumpulan anak OSIS dan tidak menemukan Seungcheol, kemana itu anak?

"Oh iya, Doyoung kok gak ada?" tanya Seulgi baru ngeh. Yeri langsung menarik tangan Seulgi. "Eonnie mau liat JaeDo atau WinKun?" tanya Yeri yang membuahkan jawaban spontan khas fujoshi, "yang mana aja yang penting ada." Yeri menatap Hanbin yang sibuk dengan kamera-nya. "Ayo ke kelas Kun oppa!"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Eh? Namjachingu Taeyong?" Winwin mengangguk antusias menatap seorang namja yang tingkat kecantikannya di atas kebanyakan yeoja. Yoon Jeonghan, namja itu tampak kaget karena waktunya mempelajari matematika harus diganggu sama sesosok hoobae yang tingkat ke-kepoannya terkenal di kalangan kelas XII. Sejujurnya Jeonghan udah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Oh, namanya.."

"JEONGHAN!"

Bukan sesuatu yang janggal juga kalau ada yang bakal menghentikannya.

"Bagimana dengan tugas Lee seongsenim?"

"Tugas? Tugas a.."

"Ada kan? Iya kan?"

Kayaknya Seungcheol bersekongkol sama Hanbin-Yeri-Ten buat mempersusah Winwin. Winwin yang melihat Jeonghan sudah tidak bisa membantunya memutuskan untuk balik ke kelas buat nge-galau.

"MINGGIR!"

Untung Winwin punya refleks yang cepat, kalau enggak cairan kimia entah apa itu akan menyiram badannya. "Kau Winwin ya?" tanya salah satu namja yang membawa sebuah buku yang ketebalannya menyamai buku dosa umat manusia. Winwin mengangguk, entah sejak kapan dia jadi sepopuler ini.

"Sungjae-ah, duluan aja sana," usir namja yang ber-name tag 'Han Sanghyuk'. Sungjae menatapnya malas. "Yau.."

"Kalian ngapain masih di sini? Bukannya latihan buat olimpiade malah ngobrol!" Kedua namja itu nyengir gak enak menatap guru Kimia mereka. "Ne seongsenim~" kata kedua namja itu seraya berlalu ke kelas mereka, XII-2.

Winwin menatap nelangsa pantulan dirinya, menyedihkan sekali. Tapi yang Winwin gak duga adalah, karma dia bantuin Jaehyun lagi menunjukkan hasilnya.

Selagi Winwin merutuki nasibnya, Hyuk dan Sungjae saling menyerigai. Hyuk menyempatkan diri mengetuk jendela kelas XII-3 untuk memberikan kode pada Jeonghan yang lagi ngobrol sama Seungcheol. Jeonghan melirik Hyuk lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sungjae sempat membisikkan sesuatu sebelum pergi. Winwin yang syok menoleh ke arah para sunbae yang mulai menarik nafas.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA!"

Winwin kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Dia menatap Hyuk, Sungjae dan Jeonghan –dia sempat berteriak keluar- dengan tatapan senang. "KAMSAHAMNIDA SUNBAENIM!" balas Winwin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dia langsung berlari ke kelas Kun, mengabaikan para anak kelas XII yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kalian.." Benar, Hyuk dan Sungjae melupakan Lee seongsenim di depan mereka. Mereka langsung nyengir seraya minta maaf, sementara Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. "Siapa sangka kau bersekongkol dengan para evil?" tanyanya yang dibalas cengiran Jeonghan. "Ten pasti bahagia, dia gak dihukum sama Taeyong."

.

"KUN SUNBAE!"

Kun yang lagi enak-enaknya tiduran langsung membuka matanya. Matanya menyipit menatap Winwin yang lagi nyengir. Oh, firasat macam apa ini.

 **"BREAKING NEWS! NAMJACHINGU LEE TAEYONG, KETUA OSIS KITA SUDAH DIKETAHUI!"**

Semua murid menatap radio sekolah kaget. Ada anak OSIS yang berani membocorkannya?

 **"LEE TAEYONG-SSI, KAMI MASIH MEMBERIMU KESEMPATAN!"**

Taeyong menatap datar Ten yang sedang berbicara via radio sekolah, soal TOD itu ya?

Tanpa ragu Taeyong berjalan mendekati Yuta yang masih ngobrol bareng Japan-line, Sana dan Momo yang peka langsung mundur. "Taeyong-ah? Kau.."

Tanpa aba-aba Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta lembut, tangannya memeluk tubuh kurus Yuta hangat. Semua murid di aula makin syok dibuatnya.

"MWOOOOOO?!"

"Semuanya! Aku akan memperkenalkan namjachingu-ku, Nakamoto Yuta. Kuharap tidak ada gosip tidak bermanfaat tentangnya dengan yeoja lain, karena dia milikku," ucap Taeyong sambil merengkuh pinggang Yuta. Yuta sendiri memerah dibuatnya.

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak para anak OSIS lega. "CHUKKAEYO URI TAEYONG! KAU MENGATAKANNYA JUGA!"

"YUTA-NII! KAU BERHUTANG PJ PADA KAMI!" teriak Sana dan Momo bersamaan. Yuta hanya menundukkan wajahnya, malu banget. Lebih malu daripada ditembak di hadapan anak OSIS. Taeyong menenggelamkan kepala Yuta ke dadanya, yang malah menimbulkan teriakan heboh.

"AKU SUDAH TAHU! TAEYONG SUNBAE PASTI SAMA YUTA SUNBAE!"

"KYAAAA KENAPA MEREKA MENYEMBUYIKANNYA?"

Para yeoja di SIHS kelihatannya fujoshi semua, bahkan ada yang membawa banner 'TAEYU'. Hanbin merekam kejadian itu dengan tenang, gak bakal dia kena semprot Taeyong.

 **"BEGITULAH! NAMJACHINGU KETUA OSIS KITA ADALAH.."**

 **.**

"Nakamoto Yuta," kata Winwin pede. Mata Kun membelalak, astaga dari mana dia tahu? "Aku benar kan sunbae?"

Kun yang masih syok bahkan mengabaikan tatapan anak sekelasnya.

"JADI SELAMA INI?!"

"OMAIGAT! ADA SIARAN LANGSUNG DARI AULA! AYO KITA KE SANA!"

"UDAH DI UPLOAD KE YOUTUBE! TONTON YUK!"

Kun menatap Winwin cengo. Astaga.. hari ini datang terlalu cepat. "Sunbae gak lupa sama janji sunbae kan?" tanya Winwin yang membuat Kun gelagapan. "Kamu.. Mau apa?"

Winwin tersenyum manis, jujur saja Winwin itu imut dan sialnya Kun baru menyadarinya. "Sunbae harus selalu bersamaku selama tiga bulan!"

"HAH?! KAU MENEMBAK KUNKUN?"

"UWAAAA! WINKUN!"

Kun menoleh panik saat mendengar teriakan dua yeoja di depan kelasnya. Yeri tengah asyik merekam mereka dengan kameranya sementara Seulgi berteriak sambil melompat-lompat. "Astaga untung kami pulang lebih cepat! Kau sudah merekamnya Yeri?" tanya Seulgi excited yang disambut oleh Yeri dengan mengangguk senang. "Sudah dong! Tugas kami anggota klub koran kan merekam kejadian penting! KunKun oppa, tunggu ya video ini viral di blog~"

Kun agak merinding melihat tatapan jahil Yeri, sejak awal klub koran dan klub radio adalah klub yang paling ditakuti anak OSIS. Isinya aja para stalker, jadi mereka cukup disegani. "Aku belum nembak, karena yang penting dalam suatu hubungan kan rasa nyaman. Kalau Kun sunbae nyaman sama aku, kita bisa lanjutkan?" tanya Winwin agak modus.

"HIYAAAAA TADI TAEYONG SUNBAE, SEKARANG KUN!"

"OMAIGAT! MUKA KUN MERAH!"

"LONG LAST KALIAN~"

Winwin tersenyum polos sementara Kun menunduk malu. Mati, belom apa-apa aja udah disorakin kayak gini gimana entar pas jadian?

Eh, jadian?

Kun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dia gak mungkin jadian sama Winwin!

Winwin tertawa melihat tingkah imut Kun, sementara para cewek yang dipastikan semuanya fujoshi teriak-teriak heboh.

"YERI! REKAM ITU! REKAM!"

Yeri pun hanya merekam kejadian itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Yes, satu kopel udah jadian!

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Jaehyun-ah, masih panas ya?"

Jaehyun membuka matanya sedikit, sentuhan Doyoung entah kenapa menjadi candu baginya. Mata besar Doyoung mengerjab, dia terlihat begitu unyu dari jarak sedekat ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa demam sih?"

Sederhananya, Jaehyun yang dari awal pura-pura lemas dari kemarin akhirnya beneran lemas. Mukanya pucat, matanya juga terlihat lelah. Awalnya Doyoung kira dia cuma kurang makan, eh gak tahunya malah demam.

Intinya Jaehyun lagi kena karma.

Makanya dia cuma tidur sambil menggerutu, tapi melihat Doyoung yang tadi panik ke ruang OSIS buat minta kompres-an membuat Jaehyun terenyuh. Doyoung baik, polos dan putih, Jaehyun mah apa atuh penuh dosa.

"Mungkin.. gara-gara aku begadang abis ujan-ujanan"

Reaksi Doyoung selanjutnya membuat Jaehyun syok.

"Ngapain kamu ujan-ujanan? Udah jelas-jelas bakal sakit gini, kamu tuh udah SMA bukan anak SMP. Kamu harusnya gak usah begadang! Kurang tidur juga masih aja sok-sokan mau main basket lagi.."

Selagi Doyoung mengomel, siaran radio yang memuat pernyataan mengejutkan membuat Doyoung terdiam.

 **"BEGITULAH! NAMJACHINGU KETUA OSIS KITA ADALAH.. NAKAMOTO YUTA!"**

Doyoung menganga syok sementara Jaehyun tersenyum ria.

 **"HOOBAE KAMI TERSAYANG, WINWIN JUGA DIRESTUI DENGAN KUNKUN! CHUKKAE CHUKKAE!"**

Wow, 2 burung jatuh kena 1 batu.

"Winwin sama Kun?" tanya Doyoung dengan mata membulat lucu. "Hari ini? Taeyong hyung ngumumin? Banyak banget kejadian hari ini.."

Jaehyun juga merasa tersaingi, Winwin pasti yang nebak siapa namjachingu Taeyong dan memakai itu buat ngedapetin Kun -dia sama Doyoung aja masih proses-. Jaehyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, mau ngomelin Winwin..

HYUNGG

"Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun yang nyaris jatuh kini dipeluk Doyoung. Wajah mereka cukup dekat sehingga detak jantung mereka serasa memenuhi ruangan.

DEG DEG DEG

"Um, hyung bantu tidur ya," kata Doyoung berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya seraya membantu Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut. "Hyung, kau tidurlah. Aku juga mau tidur," katanya yang sudah berbaring kembali, entar ajalah ngomelinnya yang penting dia bisa sama bunny sunbae-nya. Doyoung mengangguk, dia capek ngurusin anak ini dan tugas OSIS yang gak habis-habisnya. "Jaehyun-ah, kalau ada apa-apa bangunin hyung ya," kata Doyoung sebelum menuju kasur di samping Jaehyun. Dia cepat tertidur setelah badannya menempel di tempat gak empuk itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap wajah Doyoung yang tampak damai. Mungkin masih lama, tapi akan Jaehyun pastikan Kim Doyoung adalah kekasihnya.

"Jaljayo hyung~"

.

"Kyeopta~"

mengintip UKS dengan kamera di tangan. Mereka sempat berpikir yang 'iya-iya' pas ngeliat JaeDo nyaris ciuman –sudut pandang mengubah segalanya- tapi muka Doyoung yang gak kelihatan syok kayaknya berarti mereka gak ngapa-ngapain. Belum ngapa-ngapain tepatnya.

"Ayo ke ruang OSIS, katanya yang ngasih tahu Winwin Jeonghan sunbae"

"Eh, jeongmal? Ayo kalau gitu!"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Jadi ini kerja sama Hyuk hyung, Sungjae hyung dan Jeonghan hyung? Waw hyungdeul yakin gak mau masuk klub koran?'

Hanbin gak pernah nyangka ketiga orang mantan OSIS ini bakal bekerja sama buat memberi tahu Winwin, dia kira bakal Hyuk aja. "Gak ada yang rekam ya?"

Seorang namja yang tampak imut masuk ke ruang OSIS dengan santai seraya menggoyangkan kamera-nya. "Aku dilupakan nih?"

"V hyung!"

V –atau menurut name tag-nya Kim Taehyung- menaruh kameranya di hadapan Hanbin yang sumringah. "Ah, aku tak menyangka V hyung mau repot-repot membawa kameranya yang berharga," kata Woozi agak nyindir. Inget banget dia V yang setengah mati dipinjemin kameranya buat dokumentasi OSIS, dia pakai buat motret yang gak penting.

V yang merasa tersindir tersenyum kecil pada Woozi. "Woozi-ya~ Ingatkan aku masih menyimpan apa?"

Oh. Mai. Gat.

"Mianhamnida sunbae!"

Kayaknya ada sesuatu, tapi anak OSIS gak peduli. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

"Ah, gak perlu. Klub memanah aja mau tanding bulan depan, belom nanti ujian," jawab Sungjae ringan. Anak OSIS mengangguk paham, memang dari seluruh anak kelas XII Cuma beberapa yang masih aktif OSIS, itupun karena mereka tahu anak kelas XI belum mampu dilepas. Hyuk tersenyum jahil. "Traktiran kapan, Taeyong-ah?"

Taeyong yang tampangnya kosong sambil memeluk Yuta dari belakang –iya, abis diumumin langsung aja mesra-mesraan- menatap Hyuk kaget. "Oh, sekalian Kunkun?" serobot Jeonghan mengedipkan matanya jahil ke arah Kun yang masuk-masuk ruang OSIS mukanya masih syok. Seulgi dan Yeri di belakangnya terlihat melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Tapi siapa sangka sih, TOD itu bisa mengubah segalanya"

Ucapan Joshua –yang bertujuan mengalihkan perhatian anak OSIS- membuat semua manusia di sana terdiam. Bicara soal TOD jadi inget sama..

"Berkat Johnny hyung sih"

Flashback:

 _"Gak ada permainan lain gitu hyung?"_

 _Johnny menatap Taeyong terganggu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Waeyo, Yong? Keberatan banget?"_

 _Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, firasatnya enak. Tapi hal itu gak dilewatkan sama Ten._

 _"AYO MAIN TOD!" teriak Ten heboh sambil meletakkan botol di mejanya. Semua anak OSIS ogah-ogahan duduk melingkar di aula. Johnny selaku pencetus permainan memutar botol dengan semangat._

 _BRAKK_

 _"JANGAN DIBANTING!" teriak Hansol gak nyantai, untung cantik. Jimin hanya tertawa sambil menaruh botol baru. "Santai hyung, kita gak lari kok"_

 _"Oke, putar lagi!" kata Hanbin sambil menyiapkan kameranya._

 _Putar_

 _Putar_

 _Putar_

 _Putaran makin melambat_

 _Melambat_

 _Dan..._

 _"UWOHHHH!"_

TBC

.

.

.

Yahaaaa~ Panda balik lagi~ Makasih udah nungguin Panda mood buat apdet *plakk. Udah lumayan panjang nih dan jangan timpuk Panda karena TBC di tengah-tengah plesbek. Khu khu, plesbeknya ini tahun lalu ya..

Udah kejawab ya pertanyaan 'siapa sih namjachingu ketua OSIS kita?' dan dari yang Panda liat sih, udah banyak yang jawabnya merujuk ke 1 orang

NAKAMOTO YUTA! *teriak bareng HyukSungjaeJeonghan

Kenapa sih harus 3 orang itu? Pertama, Panda cinta VIXX juga dan Hyuk 95line, jadi.. gapapa kan XD, terus ada juga yang nanya 'apa Jeonghan yang ngasih tahu?' Well, dia ngasih tahu dan bagian pengalih perhatian Seungcheol. Kedua soal Sungjae, dia ada karena Hyuk dan Sungjae kan akrab *alasan apa ini. Member BTS juga Panda keluarin walau cuma 2.

Tapi! Percayalah bahwa Jungkook akan memainkan peranan yang lumayan penting, karena dari marganya.. Panda tahu dia akan berperan sebagai apa *evil laugh

Panda ngetik sambil bayangin Winwin lari-lari ke kelas Kun pakai OST Love Sick XD *btw Love Sick itu thai drama ya, recommend buat kalian yang pengen liat pendahulu Make It Right

Aduh, jadi promosi. Sekarang waktunya balasan review~

Kim991: Sudah dilanjut ya XD makasih buat reviewnya

TaeTae-Track: Raja modus si jae XD doyoung gak polos, cuman terlalu baik(?) makasih buat revirewnya

Yo: udah kejawab ya pacar tiway siapa XD makasih buat reviewnya

Anna-Love 17Carats: sebenernya panda dapet ide buat scene winwin dari review anna-san lho XD trims atas pertanyaan 'jeonghan bukan?'nya itu, panda jadi membuat scene agak lebay seperti itu. Meanie bakal jadian.. tapi penghalangnya banyakkkkk banget XD kudu sabarlah bang mingyu. Makasih buat reviewnya

Untungsayang: seme walau dia adek kelas pun harus berjuang buat ngedapetin uke dong XD suka sifat dy yang mana? Polosnya? XD makasih buat reviewnya

Dhewii Kim: udah terang seterang jalan ilahi(?) malah winwin XD jae itu kulitnya terlalu putih, si whitey emang XD makasih buat reviewnya

Aspartam: modus itu bakat alami dari bapaknya yang menurun ke anak XD. Selamat, kapalnya beneran berlayar XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Sokyu977: entah kenapa panda terharu membaca review sokyu-san, hiks ada yang menunggu sampai jamuran, nanti jamurnya panda petik terus goreng XD Joshcoups? Panda pertimbangkan.. Sebenernya member iKON yang panda tahu cuma bobby, tapi tuntutan ff membuat panda banyak mencari tahu XD Joshua kan evil berbalur angel(?) Makasih buat reviewnya XD

Sblackpearlnim: jae yang modus kok doyoung yang pengen dicium XD tapi bunny unyu sih, setengah gak rela panda nulis jaedo XD makasih buat reviewnya

Mark: agak susah buat mereka cepet official XD beda kelas, beda eskul lagi. Tapi panda ada bayangan mereka kayak gimana XD makasih buat reviewnya

Deerianda: yah kan memelas harus dibuat seimut mungkin(?) udah kebongkar nih, bahkan satu sekolah tahu.. Makasih buat reviewnya

ParkHara1997: yup! Dan cara tae nembak yuta bakal terbongkar nanti~ fokus ke taeyu maksudnya? XD makasih buat reviewnya

JeonNoona: gak apa ka XD reviewmu kuterima dengan senang hati~wah bener bisa tuh? Strategi cinta jae warbyazah memang XD tebakkannya bener kok, selamatttt. Perjuangan mingyu bakal paling panjang dibanding kopel lain.. kayaknya XD makasih buat reviewnya

SeventeenYup: hwaaa ff fav.. ff panda disukai banyak orang, hiks.. terhura panda *plakk. Marhyuk bukannya lebay XD tapi baguslah ada yang melihat mereka romantis. Seungcheol sama jisoo? XD mereka banyak peminat ya? Makasih buat reviewnya

Just ishtar: modus ke siapa ka? XD Panda aja belom pernah modus-in samwan *plakk makasih buat reviewnya

Anyway, review juseyo~


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

PS: italic buat flashback, underline buat lagu, dan non-italic jelas masa sekarang.

.

 _"UWOOOOO"_

 _Seungcheol nyaris menyemburkan spr*te yang sedang dia minum, sementara yang lain udah cengar-cengir aneh._

 _Seungcheol kena._

 _"Truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare!"_

 _Sepertinya Seungcheol salah mengambil pilihan, bisa dilihat Johnny, Hyuk dan Hanbin tersenyum aneh. "Wae.. waeyo?"_

 _"Enaknya apa ya?" tanya Johnny –sok- mikir. Ten dan Sungjae saling melirik, mereka udah ngincer Seungcheol sejak lama dan hari itu akhirnya datang. "Gampang sih~"_

 _"Hei, hei! Cepat katakan ide kalian!" Perkataan Taeil sukses menyatukan pikiran beberapa evil di OSIS._

 _"Seungcheol kan termasuk ultimate seme.."_

 _"Tapi kadang dia suka bertindak sok unyu~"_

 _"Dare-nya gampang kok.."_

 _"Seungcheol jadi uke aja"_

 _JDERRRR_

 _"MWOYA?" teriak Seungcheol kuat, tak lupa dia menatap horor Hyuk dan Johnny yang udah ngikik, Hanbin ,Ten dan Sungjae bahkan udah guling-guling. Kelima orang itu memang the real evil._

 _"Uke siapa ya tapi? Hm.." Para evil berpikir, siapa yang bisa nistain Seungcheol ya. Sampai seketika seseorang mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias. "Oh! Aku tahu aku tahu!"_

 _"Siapa Yuta-kun?" Seluruh antensi kini beralih pada Yuta, walau mereka masih ngakak guling-guling. Yuta tersenyum lebar. "Tae.."_

 _SINGGG_

 _Kini anak-anak OSIS diem, sumpah ada aura gak enak dari seorang namja yang dikenal kejam dan tak berperikemanusian, Lee Taeyong. Yuta aja langsung diem sambil meringsut ke Joshua yang cuma ketawa maklum._

 _"HIYAAA TANYAKAN PADAKU TANYAKAN PADAKU!"_

 _Nayeon sendiri mulai tersenyum khas fujoshi, Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harus kami yang menentukan! Tapi saranmu apa, Nayeon-ah?" katanya yang agak mengecewakan tapi membuat Nayeon membisikkan satu nama, Hansol sendiri melihatnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. "Kurasa aku tahu siapa"_

 _"Jangan Taeyong deh, yang lain aja," kata Joshua kalem yang justru akan menyusahkan dirinya nanti. Kenapa? Karena para evil saling melirik dan menyerigai._

 _"Oh, kita udah tahu kok siapa yang bakal jadi seme-nya, ada yang bisa nebak?" tanya Johnny yang membuat beberapa orang berebutan menjawab._

 _"AKU TAHU!"_

 _"APAAN SIH JISOO, AKU DULUAN!"_

 _"ANNI! HYERI EONNIE NGALAH DONG SAMA YANG LEBIH MUDA!"_

 _"YOUNGJI JUGA MAU JAWAB!"_

 _"YEZI YANG JAWAB! TITIK!"_

 _"YA! POKOKNYA AKU YANG JAWAB!"_

 _Semua yeoja melihat sesosok yeoja yang tampak berkuasa di samping Taeil. Subin si wakil ketua OSIS menatap tajam para yeoja yang mulai merengut dan meneriakan satu kalimat, "SUBIN EONNIE MAH GITU!" Semua namja memutar matanya._

 _"chill, girls.."_

 _"Aku tahu! Biarkan aku yang jawab"_

 _"Anniya.. Doyoung tahu!"_

 _Taeil memijat pelipisnya. Mereka udah SMA tapi kelakuan kayak anak SD, gak dewasa dan ribut terus."Jangan sok tua, Taeil-ah. Kau kadang begitu," kata Hansol santai. Ukh, nyelekit juga sih._

 _"Aigoo, cepat katakan siapa!"_

 _"Sabar Jennie.."_

 _"Ok, ok. Katakan dalam satu suara"_

 _Perintah Johnny membuat beberapa anak OSIS diam. Mereka saling melirik tajam, pengen banget menistakan Seungcheol dengan seseorang yang mereka inginkan. Tapi keputusan pasti di tangan para evil. "Hana, dul, set!"_

 _"JOSHUA HYUNG!"_

 _"JEONGHAN!"_

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

 _"Hah?"_

 _Kedua orang yang disebutkan namanya dalam antusias tinggi saling berpandangan._

 _"Alasannya?" tanya Johnny yang sukses membuat ruang OSIS heboh –lagi-. "Satu-satu! Pertama, kenapa pilih Joshua?"_

 _"Karena Joshua kan iblis bertopeng malaikat, dia juga punya dendam pribadi karena Seungcheol pernah nyuruh dia dandan jadi cewek," jelas Jimin lancar. Anak kelas XI dan XII mengangguk puas._

 _Mereka ingat pas lomba antar kelas tahun lalu, pas Joshua disuruh jadi cewek karena vote yang diusulkan Seungcheol. Bahkan akhirnya foto Joshua itu jadi kepilih buat ditaruh di laman sekolah buat 1 tahun. Jadilah Joshua tiap liat Seungcheol pengen ngebejek dan naruh dia di ruang gelap dengan film conjuring yang lagi diputar._

 _"Ok..ok.." Hyuk yang nyaris nabrak Jennie saking hebohnya berusaha meredakan tawa-nya dan melanjutkan forum diskusi 'siapa yang bisa nistain Seungcheol'. "Kenapa Jeonghan dipilih?"_

 _"JELAS DONG!" kata Nayeon dan Hanbin heboh. Doyoung sendiri ikut-ikutan heboh. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan lagi!"_

 _"Jeonghan kan cantik! Kalau dia jadi seme Seungcheol pasti Seungcheol bakal hina banget selama 3 bulan!"_

 _Seungcheol mau nangis rasanya, dan apa-apaan itu? "Kok 3 bulan?"_

 _"Keberatan?" tanya semua anak OSIS dalam satu suara –kecuali dia dan duo diem- yang membuat Seungcheol merutuki nasibnya._

 _"Oke! Kita voting ya, Yang pilih Joshua angkat tangan!"_

 _Set_

 _"10 orang. Oke, kalau gitu siapa yang pilih Jeonghan?"_

 _Set_

 _"KAMI!"_

 _"Ow.. Sama. Taeyong kok diem aja?"_

 _Taeyong menatap datar Johnny. "Gwaenchana hyung, cuma capek," jawabnya singkat. Johnny mengangguk sok perhatian. "Oke, jadi yang bakal jadi uke Seungcheol adalah.."_

 _Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan sekilas, sebenarnya dia lagi pedekate sama si cantik satu ini tapi bakal gawat kalau Joshua yang sempet dia php-in.._

 _"Joshua!"_

 _wae neoneun nareul mannaseo wae nareul apeugeman hae_ _  
_ _nae modeun geol da juneunde wae nal ulrini_ _  
_ _na neoreul yongseohaeyaman dasi useu su inna_ _  
_ _napeun yeojarago hajima_ _  
_ _yongseo mothae_

 _Semua sunyi tatkala ost cruel temptation yang lagi ditonton Jennie keputer kenceng, entah kenapa sangat sesuai dengan situasi mereka saat ini. Seungcheol menganga, Joshua mengerjab dan Jeonghan tampak blank._

 _"Sepertinya keputusan kalian salah," kata Taeil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Johnny mengibaskan tangannya. "Gak usah khawatir hyung, gak akan terjadi masalah," katanya yang sialnya tidak menjadi kenyataan._

 _Jittttt_

 _Tatapan ketiga orang itu berbeda-beda. Satu tajam, satu memelas dan satu lagi datar. Gawat ini mah.. "Perang dunia ketiga dimulai!"_

 _Itu tolong ya Ten tahu situasi dan kondisi._

.

"Oh! Jadi itu asal-usul Seungcheol hyung jadi uke Joshua hyung," kata Wonwoo dan Woozi dengan tampang polos sementara Yunhyeong nahan ngakak. Gak heran tiap kali ada Joshua, si wakil ketua OSIS itu akan selalu –dan pasti akan selalu- bertingkah sok manja, dan saat itu terjadi Jeonghan pasti bakal galau gitu. Seungcheol sok playboy sih, punya gebetan banyak-banyak.

"Tapi sekarang Seungcheol hyung pilih Joshua hyung atau Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Kun polos yang membuat Seungcheol kembali galau.

Siapa yang bakal dia pilih? Si cantik atau si lembut?

"Udah ah, biarin aja si Scoups," kata V santai sambil mengutak-utik kameranya. "Mari kita lanjutkan ke seseorang," lanjutnya sambil menyerigai.

.

 _"Oke kita putar lagi," kata Jimin mulai antusias. Suasana yang gak enak membuat beberapa anak kelas X macam Yeri, Hanbin, Seulgi, Doyoung,Ten dan Bobby berusaha melawak walau garing krenyess. Maka satu-satu hal yang patut dicoba ialah memutar kembali botol ajaib nan berbahaya itu._

 _"Aku yang putar ya~" kata Bobby langsung memutar botol itu. Semua menatap tegang seiring dengan putaran botol yang tadinya kenceng banget berubah melambat. Semua gak mau kena, tapi mereka mau menistakan orang lain. Kepala mereka semakin maju tatkala putaran tersebut berhenti di.. Lee Taeyong._

 _Freaking Lee Taeyong._

 _"OMAIGAT!" teriak hampir semua anak OSIS secara bersamaan. Gak nyangka banget Taeyong bakal kena, di percobaan kedua lagi. Ricuh pun mewarnai ruangan luas yang biasanya heboh karena ketikan laptop. "KITA HARUS MANFAATKAN KESEMPATAN INI!"_

 _"Pilih apa, Taeyong-ah?" tanya Hansol mencoba tenang. Taeil yang di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. "Hyung tebak, truth?"_

 _"Payah!" cibir Hyuk kencang yang membuat Taeyong tertantang. "Dare!" katanya lantang yang membuat para evil menyerigai –lagi-. "Aku! Aku mau yang ngasih dare!" teriak Doyoung di pojokan. Anak OSIS yang tadinya memikirkan siksaan yang baik untuk membunuh karakter Taeyong pun langsung menengok cepat ke arah anak kelas X yang paling sering berantem sama Taeyong itu. Entah dendam apa di masa lampau mereka._

 _"Yang parah, Young!" kata Ten heboh. Doyoung mengangguk semangat, dia gak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, sedikit pun. Semua anak OSIS yang punya dendam pribadi sama Taeyong -yang artinya lebih dari 15 anak- menatap Taeyong dengan senyum.. aneh. "Dare buat Taeyong hyung adalah.." Bahkan beberapa ada yang menahan nafas saking seriusnya. "TEMBAK ORANG YANG HYUNG SUKA!"_

 _"APAAN TUH?!" teriak Hyuk dan Johnny heboh, tapi Hanbin dan Sungjae tampak serius. Sebenernya mereka juga penasaran, begitupun dengan beberapa anak OSIS._

 _Lee Taeyong adalah suatu makhluk dengan tatapan setajam elang, hati sedingin es, dan ucapan nyelekit yang sialnya sering menjadi pujaan hati para uke maupun yeoja. Siapa yang nyangka si dingin ini bakal suka sama orang? Siapa pula orang sial itu?_

 _Hansol melirik Taeyong yang wajahnya mengeras, lalu menghela nafas perlahan. Taeil menatap prihatin, yah seenggaknya dia gak terkait apa-apa kalau nanti Taeyong membantai anak OSIS._

 _"Young, dare macam apa itu?"_

 _"Diem dan tonton aja, Ten. Bakal terjadi sesuatu yang menarik"_

 _Semua mengangguk paham._

 _"Tapi kan Taeyong kan licin, kita mana tahu dia suka siapa"_

 _"Ne, bener juga"_

 _"Oh! Taeyong mau nembak orang?"_

 _"Ne, Taehyung.. Eh? NGAPAIN ANAK FOTOGRAFI DI SINI?!"_

 _Teriakan Sungjae membuat Kim Taehyung –the legend of photographer- mengembangkan senyum menyebalkan. Lihat, misinya mempermalukan anak OSIS masih berlanjut rupanya._

 _"Hush! Hush! Gak guna anak ini di sini!" usir Johnny sadis. Hyuk mengangguk sambil bersiap menggeret si blonde menyebalkan ini, tapi Joshua menahan Hyuk._

 _"Biarkan saja ya"_

 _Kalau si evil berkedok angel ini berbicara dengan senyum begitu memang ada yang berani melawan?_

 _"Ayolah Lee Taeyong, buktikan kalau kau seme sejati!" teriak Sungjae sewot. Hyuk lanjut nyerocos, "iya nih, contoh aku yang nembak Hongbin hyung pas MOS!"_

 _Taeyong menatap tajam Hyuk yang masih sombong, ini anak emang nekat. Si flower boy pada masanya -Lee Hongbin- ditembak dengan cara yang gak elit, diteriakin di tengah lapangan pas dia lagi dihukum. Hongbin aja musti ditahan sama Gongchan biar gak ngebunuh itu anak. Tapi lihatlah perjuangan pdkt dan ldr-nya, dia baru jadian._

 _"Iya deh, yang jadian baru seminggu," sindir Taeyong telak. Ngedapetin Hongbin tuh setengah hidup, persis eomma Hyuk yang ngejar appa-nya sampai akhirnya dapat. Heran aja itu eomma-anak, demen ngejar orang yang jelas-jelas sensi sama mereka sejak awal._

 _"Udah gak usah bahas Hyuk, Taeyong mau ngehindarnya jelas banget," kata Sungjae membela teman baiknya. Hyuk yang agak tersindir mengangguk, sementara Taehyung alias V asik memoto anak OSIS. "Woi, buruan Taeyong! Ini kamera siap mengabadikan momenmu dengan si dia!" teriak V yang membuat Hanbin melirik sensi. "Jatah foto mereka kan punyaku hyung!"_

 _"Yang pindah ke klub koran cuma karena gak direspon doi diem aja"_

 _Hanbin diem._

 _"Udah woi, ini cepet dare-nya," ujar Johnny gak sabaran. Dia punya banyak target dan kalau stuck di sini terus dia gak akan tenang lulus dari –mantan- sekolah tercinta._

 _Masih banyak rahasia yang belum dia pegang._

 _Masih banyak orang yang belum dia teror._

 _Masih banyak ide evil yang belum tersalurkan._

 _Taeyong yang tahu dia bakal didemo setidaknya kurang dari 30 detik lagi mulai berdiri, dia memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Doyoung –yang membuat si kelinci mulai merangsek ke arah Sungjae- sebelum berdiri tepat di depan Yuta._

 _Dat stupid yet beautiful Nakamoto Yuta._

 _"OMAIGAT!" teriak para yeoja kecepetan, padahal Taeyong belum sempet ngapa-ngapain. Para namja melirik malas. "Apaan sih ka.."_

 _"DIEM!"_

 _Sebelum sweetdrop makin parah, Taeyong mendekati Yuta dengan perlahan. Joshua dan Jennie menghindar dengan sukarela. Yuta bengong menatap Taeyong yang.. makin cakep kalo diliat dari deket._

 _"E.. Eh?"_

 _Bohong kalau mereka gak pernah iri sama kepopuleran, ketampanan dan kesempurnaan si seksi peralatan. Bahkan bukan hal yang aneh jika terkadang Seungcheol dan Johnny mengeluh saat coklat Taeyong lebih banyak dari milik mereka. Lee Taeyong itu ibarat maskot kesempurnaan Seoul International High School._

 _Bohong juga jika gak ada anak OSIS yang menaruh hati –paling sedikit 5%- pada si dingin ini._

 _Yuta hanya menganga bodoh saat Taeyong tersenyum manis padanya –yang direspon sebagian besar anak OSIS "OMAIGAT! PERTAMA KALINYA TAEYONG TERSENYUM SEMANIS ITU"-. Hei, mereka sering berantem lho! Masa sih.._

 _Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya, dan Yuta mengambil tangan itu. Entah kenapa Yuta bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan yang biasa terlihat kuat saat melakukan break dance. Taeyong menatap tepat ke dalam mata coklat Yuta._

 _"Yuta-kun, daisuki yo"_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _"Sejak aku melihatmu di lapangan saat MOS, aku tahu kita berjodoh"_

 _"REKAM ITU V OPPA! REKAMMM!"_

 _"A..Ano, Taeyong.."_

 _"SEULGI! KITA REKAM JUGA!"_

 _"Pasti kaget ya? Kita kan berantem terus, gak pernah akur"_

 _"TERIMA AJAAAA!_

 _"Tapi aku tulus, dan tentu saja berita aku pacaran sama Jennie itu sepenuhnya hoax"_

 _"Wow! SEORANG SEUNGCHEOL YANG TADINYA SIBUK MAEN HAPE MULAI LETAKKIN HAPE-NYA!"_

 _"A.. Aku.."_

 _"HANBIN SIH! YUTA HYUNG GAK NERIMA-NERIMA KAN!"_

 _"Would you be mine?"_

 _"KYAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _"KALIAN JANGAN HEBOH DONG!"_

 _Semua anak OSIS mulai diem saat Taeil mulai angkat suara, si ketua OSIS emang nakutin kalau mulai serius. "Nah, kan gitu enak buat direkam."_

 _Gubrakk. Ketua OSIS malah ikut-ikutan sengklek._

 _Semua orang yang mulai merutuki Taeil kini kembali ke fokus utama. Yuta menundukkan kepalanya malu dan bingung, dia bingung mau jawab apa. Suka sih, tapi bukannya pacaran adalah suatu langkah untuk lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi? Dia takut kalau Taeyong bakal meninggalkannya nanti, dia belum siap patah hati._

 _"Aku.."_

 _Semua orang memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Yuta._

 _"Terima"_

 _Taeyong pantas diberi kesempatan kan?_

 _"YESSSS!"_

 _Teriakan anak-anak OSIS menjadi backsound saat Taeyong memeluk tubuh Yuta dengan erat. "Arigatou," bisik Taeyong yang entah kenapa tidak luput dari rekaman V. Yuta mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, tubuh Taeyong membungkusnya hangat membuat Yuta betah dipeluk lama-lama._

 _"AIGOO~ LIHAT MEREKA, UDAH MULAI MESRA-MESRAAN!"_

 _"AIGOO~"_

 _"AIGOO.."_

 _._

"Oh ya, teriakan Jennie kenceng banget waktu itu," kata Seungcheol mengingat kejadian paling bersejarah dalam 1 tahun lebih dia menjabat di OSIS. Taeyong akhirnya menunjukkan kalau dia mansusia yang mempunyai perasaan, dia bisa suka orang. Jennie melirik Seungcheol. "Aku ingat seseorang tampak bengong saat pembacaan TOD berakhir."

Nah kan, Seungcheol kena lagi.

"Eh, eh. Kopel mereka namanya Aigoo kopel dong?" tanya Soonyoung yang baru inget. V mengangguk. "Kalau gitu anaknya Winwin!" kata Bobby dengan ke-antusiasan yang tidak biasa. "Kok Winwin?"

Bobby membusungkan dadanya –sok- gagah. "Karena yang ngebongkar kan Winwin," sahut Bobby yang agak tak masuk akal. "Terus kenapa?" sahut Yunhyeong pedas. "Gak ada hubungannya woi!"

"Hm, karena berkat Winwin, TaeYu kopel jadi bisa on public? Tugas anak itu kan membuat orang tuanya bangga." Oke, hipotesis Bobby makin ngaco.

"Winwin jadi anaknyanya TaeYu karena dia yang buat mereka gak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka lgi? Oke, Bobby," kata Jisoo mengiyakan. "Nah belum ngapa-ngapain udah punya anaknya aja," sambung Soonyoung yang dibalas dengan pelototan massal.

"GAK MUNGKIN BELUM NGAPA-NGAPAIN!"

Yuta menghela nafas, mukanya memerah lagi. Sial, bagaimana mereka bisa..

"KAU PIKIR SAAT YUTA JALANNYA PINCANG ITU KARENA TERPELESET?"

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT BERCAK KEMERAHAN DI LEHERNYA SAAT OLAHRAGA?"

"KAU KIRA RUANG OSIS SELALU DITUTUP KARENA PEMBERSIHAN?"

.. tahu.

Eh?

Mata Yuta membelalak. "MWO?"

"Ck, ck, kalian kurang ahli," kata Hanbin sambil menggoyangkan hape-nya. Yeri dan Seulgi juga nyengir lebar, sementara Ten mengetik sesuatu.

Yah, hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu ternyata.

"Seperti biasa, merusak privasi seseorang," sindir Taeyong gak peduli sindiran anak OSIS yang bertubi-tubi. Yeri memeletkan lidahnya. "Bodo, wekk." Astaga Yeri-ya, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu nak.

"Hm.. Selain itu ada beberapa yang kena kan?"

.

 _"Woho~ Jimin kena!"_

 _"Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Truth!"_

 _Para evil mencibir. "Gak seru!" Tapi Jimin sebodo amat dengan itu. "Yaudah, Jimin gak suka Taehyung kan? Kalau gak, putusin," kata Hansol kalem. Buset, diem-diem menghanyutkan ini anak._

 _Jimin mau jedotin kepalanya ke tembok, sementara V cengo yang bener-bener cengo._

 _Tatapan Jimin terlihat menyendu. Huff, sial.._

 _"Mianhae," bisiknya pelan. V yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, aku tahu kok." Jimin menatapnya syok. "Waeyo? Kau menerimaku.."_

 _"Kita hanya mencoba saling menyembuhkan," kata V menerawang. "Move on yang gagal. Kita masih memikirkan mereka."_

 _"Mianhae.." kata Jimin dengan suara bergetar. Harusnya dia tahu sejak awal mereka takkan bisa bersama, dia juga tak perlu memberi PHP pada V yang mulai menyukainya. V bergerak memeluk Jimin yang tampak tertekan._

 _"Uljima," kata V sambil mengelus punggung Jimin yang bergetar. Dia bisa ikutan mellow kalau begini caranya, dia memang jatuh hati pada Jimin tapi sayang dia masih belum move on._

 _Kenapa sih move on itu susah banget?_

 _Jakku nunmuri nanda shirun nunmuri nanda_

 _Gaseum apaseo neo ttaemune apawaseo_

 _Niga geuriun naren itorok geuriun naren_

 _Bogo shipeo tto nunmuri nanda_

 _Semua anak OSIS melirik tajam hape Subin yang berbunyi. Itu kenapa ya nada deringnya harus OST 49 Days – tears are failling?_

 _Taeil menyenggol keras Hansol yang berwajah datar, kelihatannya dia gak menyesal sama sekali. "Gara-gara kau," bisik Taeil tajam._

 _VMin masih berpelukkan erat sampai akhirnya V melepas Jimin. "Kita bisa bersahabat kan?" tanya V yang entah menyakitkan hati bagi yang mendengarnya. Jimin mengangguk dengan mata memerah. Anak-anak OSIS mulai ngabisin tisu._

 _"Johnny.."_

 _Johnny meringis mendengar bisikan Taeil yang siap menghukumnya. "Jangan kabur dan tetap di sini sampai permainan ini selesai."_

 _Hanbin baru saja mengajak Hyuk-Sungjae-Ten pergi saat hardikan keras menerpa telinga manis mereka. "Jangan ada yang berniat kabur!"_

 _Ukh, gawat._

 _'Udah- udah. Kita selesain aja deh," kata Jennie yang tahu jika permainan ini diteruskan, mungkin akan banyak orang yang tersakiti. Joshua mengangguk, memang dia evil tapi dia gak tega melihat teman-temannya dibuka aib secara memalukan begini. Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat semua anak OSIS menghela nafas. "Satu kali lagi!"_

 _Masih ada hal yang harus dia pastikan, Ten juga sudah memberinya dukungan._

 _"Oke! Kita putar ya.."_

.

"Ah! Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" seru Seungcheol yang membuat semua anak OSIS melirik ke jam di atas kepala Taeyong. "Wah! Ayo pulang! Ayo-ayo, Taeyong bulan madu jangan di sini ya.."

Taeyong mengangguk sembari membereskan peralatannya. Semua anak OSIS –dan mantan anak OSIS sih- yang terlibat dalam permainan TOD tahu ada satu hal yang mereka tak perlu bahas.

Hal itu lebih baik dirahasiakan saja kan?

Tok tok. Cklek.

"Permisi.."

Wajah seorang namja menyembul sambil tersenyum. "Kun sunbae, kajja!"

"CIEEEEE"

"Dijemput namjachingu nih? Enaknya~"

"Sana pergi!"

Kun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu ruang OSIS yang terbuka. "Chamkaman, tasku.."

Kata-kata Kun dipotong dengan kehadiran tas coklat yang dipegang Winwin. "Aku sudah membawanya kok," kata Winwin sambil menyerahkan tas itu ke Kun. Kun memakainya dengan lambat. "Sunbae mau makan dulu gak?" tanya Winwin sambil menutup pintu ruang OSIS . Kun merespon dengan gelengan. "Gak perlu, kamu gak bareng temen?"

"Gak usah pikirin mereka, sunbae. Mereka sibuk sama gebetan masing-masing," jawab Winwin kalem. Mereka gak nyadar pintu ruang OSIS yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. "Ah ya, Doyoung. Aku kan pulang bareng dia."

"Dia bareng temenku, pasti mereka udah pulang," kata Winwin sangat yakin. "Eits, awas sunbae," katanya sambil menahan langkah Kun. "Ada genangan air, aku tadi kepeleset. Jangan sampai sunbae juga." Kun yang mendengarnya langsung syok. "Kamu jatuh? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kun sambil memeriksa Winwin. Winwin tertawa. "Gwaenchana, yuk pulang."

Kun menyeret Winwin. "Aku mendadak lapar, ayo ke kafe di deket kompleks." Anak-anak OSIS menjerit dalam hati. Winwin melepas tangan Kun dan meggenggamnya erat. Winwin tersenyum sementara Kun menatapnya polos. "Begini lebih baik kan?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

"Hyung, Doyoung hyung."

Doyoung melengguh sebelum akhirnya mengucek matanya. Kenapa dia ketiduran ya?

"Hyung, sudah jam 6 lho!"

"HUAA!"

Doyoung langsung mundur saat melihat wajah Jaehyun yang sangat dekat dengannya, maju dikit bibir mereka pasti bersentuhan. Juga.. Ehem Jaehyun itu cakep banget, makin cakep kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Err, kau sudah enakan Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Doyoung berusaha mengindahkan suara jantungnya yang terlalu cepat. Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk. "Ne, sudah agak turun sih. Doyoung hyung juga tidurnya pules banget," kata Jaehyun lancar. Entah kenapa Doyoung malu mendengarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, mau malem nih," kata Doyoung langsung bangun dan mengambil tasnya. Jaehyun sendiri sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya. "Harusnya kamu bangunin hyung aja," kata Doyoung gak enak. Kalau dia dituduh ngapa-ngapain anak orang kan bahaya, lagipula Johnny hyung juga gak suka kalau dongsaeng-nya pulang telat. Jaehyun sendiri terlihat masa bodo dengan itu. "Gak masalah hyung, Johnny hyung kan pulangnya malam." Doyoung mau gak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yuk pulang, hyung," kata Jaehyun membuka pintu ruangan UKS. Doyoung keluar duluan lalu Jaehyun menyusul, sekilas kayak namja yang mendahulukan yeoja-nya. Jaehyun mengimbangi langkah Doyoung yang terasa lambat. "Hyung, kita kan gak sempet makan siang. Mau makan di rumahku gak?"

Kayaknya ada yang janggal.

"Rumahmu?" tanya Doyoung cengo. Bukannya lebih wajar kalau Jaehyun mengajaknya ke kafe atau beli makanan di kantin? "Aku gak bawa uang, terus kantin juga udah tutup," sahut Jaehyun sambil nyengir, seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam inner Doyoung. Doyoung yang mendengarnya kaget. "Kan bisa pakai uangku, masa hyung harus ke rumah kamu sih?"

"Kenapa enggak hyung? Kan cuma makan, terus hyung bisa pulang. Lagian ini sedikit balas budiku karena hyung baik dan terus menjagaku.." kata Jaehyun berusaha meyakinkan Doyoung. 'Sekaligus usaha pdkt-ku dan permintaan maaf karena sudah membohongimu hyung,' lanjut Jaehyun dalam hati. Lagipula sedikit mengejutkan Doyoung dengan keahliannya dalam memasak kan?

Doyoung mengangguk ragu. "Oke"

Ho ho ho, mulus kali Jaehyun-ah.

~Let's Fight! Love is A War!~

Kun itu cukup peka kalau Winwin sejak awal menyukainya, sebenarnya sejak Winwin menanyainya punya namjachigu atau tidak dia mulai kepikiran sih. Kun juga cukup kaget saat tahu usaha keras Winwin untuk mengetahui siapa namjachingu Taeyong, dia agak nyesel sih ngasih syarat gitu. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihindari lagi, makanya dia melakukan apapun untuk.. memberitahu bahwa dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa ditaklukan dengan mudah. Tapi caranya gimana ya?

Winwin menatap takjub tingkah Kun yang tampak imut saat memakan ramyun. Dahinya berkerut dan serius seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sementara tangannya memgang sumpit dengan erat. Winwin meminum iced coffee-nya perlahan. "Um, Kun sunbae.. Sunbae lagi mikir apa? Kok serius gitu?" tanya Winwin kepo dengan nada pelan, takut ganggu Kun. Kun dengan tatapan kosong terus menatap mangkuk ramyun-nya, Winwin jadi takut Kun kesambet. "Sunbae?"

Kun mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum menatap balik Winwin. " Gwaencahanayo, cuma kepikiran.. tugas aja," bohong Kun. Winwin mengangguk meng-iyakan saja, walau dia gak yakin.

JDERRRR

"AKH!"

Winwin agak kaget saat Kun berteriak bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar. Kun tersenyum memelas. "Mianhae," katanya yang tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya. Ukh, Winwin jadi mau nguyel-nguyel Kun. "Pulang yuk, sunbae," ajak Winwin. Dia berdiri sebelum akhirnya ditarik kembali. "Sunbae? Kok.."

"Ssst! Lihat di counter!"

Winwin menuruti Kun -sekaligus senang karena Kun berada sangat dekat dengannya- dan melihat counter kafe dengan seksama.

"Ngapain Mingyu di sini?"

TBC

.

.

.

Yuhu~ Panda is back. Apa ada yang menunggu lanjutan ff abal ini? Gomen membuat kalian menunggu

Pertama, Panda mau minta maaf karena apdet terlalu lama. Kenapa? Hm.. sejujurnya ini berkat laptop Panda yang rusak dan.. sebagai gantinya Panda malah dapet laptop baru! Yey! *plakk. Terus, tugas yang mulai menumpuk dan kemalasan juga memengaruhi Panda XD. Sejujurnya lagi, Panda sudah mendapat ide ini jauhhh sebelum mengetiknya sekarang.

Oh ya, kalian puas gak sih sama seme-nya seungcheol? Harus lho ya, Panda bingung soalnya siapa lagi yang cocok XD makasih buat kalian2 yang malah bertanya 'apa seme-nya seungcheol joshua?" karena dari situlah permainan TOD dipikirkan XD

VMin itu murni ketidaksengajaan, Panda memang berencana dalam TOD akan ada 4-5 orang yang kena. Jimin dipilih karena.. Panda merasa dia kurang diekspos XD Gomen~ Oh ya, orang keempat yang terpilih di TOD akan berhubungan erat dengan jalan cerita seorang main chara, so stay tune~

Hal yang Panda gak nyangka adalah rencana Panda memunculkan Jungkook, Meanie dan Markhyuck terhambat! Panda sudah mendapat ide cerita mereka, tapi kapan ditulis.. mohon ditunggu~ Lalu, penambahan chara sangat mungkin terjadi, jadi siap-siap pusing dengan banyaknya chara oke *plakk

Waktunya balasan review~

JenTababy: Ehe, baguslah momen taeyu-nya bagus XD, meanie bakal ada kok.. bentar lagi mungkin. makasih buat reviewnya

Tenbreeze: makasih sudah membuat Panda merasa tidak receh dan reviewnya XD

WakaTaeyu: udah ketauan kan? Dan.. ending ff ini masih panjanggg. Makasih buat reviewnya

Mifta Jannah: Panda terhura, panjangnya reviewmu XD. Jahe akan menyusul, tentu saja dia bakal berprogres lebih lama, manis dan meleahkan XD. Maksih buat reviewnya

MarkChan Noona: Jahe emang kebanyakan modus, kalah sama winwin makanya XD. Hm, pembuat huru-hara? Boleh juga, Panda membayangkan dia membuat kerusuhan sambil nyanyi "FIREEE!" XD Makasih buat reviewnya

BaconieSonjay: ketebak banget ya? Hehe, makasih buat reviewnya

Sblackpearlnim: maafkan Panda yang membuat kaka menunggu lama lagi XD. Panda gak rela karena.. JAEHYUN SOK BANGET, DOYOUNG JUGA TERLALU POLOS *plakk. Panda juga bingung kenapa Doyoung sepolos itu XD*siapa yang buat ff ini coba. Makasih buat reviewnya

Deerianda: Oh jangan khawatir, momen taeyu pasti ada XD dan banyak. Marhyuck bakal muncul.. mungkin hap depan? Who knows? *plakk. Makasih buat reviewnya

ichinisan1-3: kau me-review per chap ka, ku bales dengan "ff ini akan mengeluarkan bagian meanie secepatnya, dan rahasia anak OSIS udah ketauan XD" Makasih buat reviewnya

lelahsayabang: namamu membuat Panda tertawa XD. Oh, ff abal ini ada yang merasa keren(?) Hamdalah mak, anakmu sudah sukses XD. SELAMAT DATANG DI WINWIN SEME SQUAD *tebar konfeti, dan reviewmu jadi bagian jungkook sama meanie? Hmm gimana ya XD Panda suka earnpete, phunoh btw XD. Makasih buat reviewnya

SheravinaRose: udah ya, Joshua seme seungcheol XD Soonyoung mungkin gak banyak diekspos tapi akan Panda usahakan. Maksih buat reviewnya

SeventeeenYup: iya dong, kan anak gahol mereka(?) em.. jumgkook ada peran lainlah XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Guest: makasih sudah membuat Panda gak receh XD dan johnten bakal ada momen walau gak banyak, doyoung sih lebih ke bego kayaknya XD Maksih buat reviewnya

Lusi: sudah dilanjut XD Makasih buat reviewnya

1004: sudah di next XD Makasih buat reviewnya

.

Anyway, review pleaseee


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"Ngapain Mingyu di sini?"

Kun menatap Mingyu yang tampak tampan dengan seragam.. chef?

"Bekerja di sini?" tanya Winwin yang membuat Kun memutar matanya. "Itu gak perlu ditanyakan lagi! Ah, aku akan memfoto-nya," kata Kun yang disalahartikan Winwin. "Ngapain sunbae foto dia?" tanya Winwin cemburu. Kun menatapnya geregetan. "Begini ya hoobae unyu-ku -Winwin nyengir dengernya-, di sekolah ada aturan kalau siswa gak boleh bekerja. Kalau ketahuan bisa dikeluarin," jelas Kun yang diangguki Winwin. Dikira Winwin ngapalin peraturan apa..

"Menurutku sih peraturan ini gak produktif, Joshua hyung masih dalam tahap rapat buat menghapus atau minimal mengurangi hukuman yang akan diterima siswa yang ketahuan kerja. Kemungkinan tercepat, pas anak kelas XII keluar peraturannya gak seketat saat ini"

Komite kedisiplinan SIHS tak hanya bertugas menegakkan peraturan yang ada, mereka juga bisa mengajukan keberatan jika ada aturan yang tidak produktif. Memang prosesnya panjang, tapi ada hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Peraturan 'dilarang berpacaran dengan sesama siswa' sudah dihapus dan itu membuat pasangan TaeYu bisa lebih leluasa di sekolah. Thanks to Joshua Hong and Yunhyeong!

Winwin yang baru menyadari situasi mengerjab cepat. "Sunbae mau memfoto ini supaya Mingyu dikeluarin?" kata Winwin agak kencang yang membuat Kun harus menutup mulut Winwin. "Ya enggaklah! Tapi hal ini bisa kita gunakan untuk mengancamnya nanti!" Winwin baru tahu sifat gelap dari seorang Kun yang tampak polos itu.

"Untuk saat ini, kita amati dari sini aja!" kata Kun dengan mata memicing. Winwin mengangguk, selama ada Kun di sisinya, mau gebukin Taeyong atau membakar sekolah akan dia lakukan!

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Wah, Winwin belum pulang."

Jaehyun menyalakan lampu, seketika ruangan yang tadinya dalam keadaan -sepertinya-akan-ada-yang-muncul terang benderang. Doyoung mengerjabkan mata kelincinya kesilauan, Jaehyun yang melihatnya nahan teriak. Kyeopta!

"Kamu saudaraan sama Winwin?" tanya Doyoung baru ngeh. Perasaan Jaehyun sama Winwin gak ada mirip-miripnya, kecuali tekad mereka yang mengejar sunbae idaman sepenuh hati. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu tertawa renyah sekaligus geli, amit-amit dia saudaraan sama makhluk idiot kayak Winwin. "Enggaklah hyung, Winwin tinggal bareng kami karena orang tuanya takut dia kenapa-kenapa kalau tinggal sendiri. Padahal kalau dia sendiri juga gak bakal ada yang mau nyulik, dia kan alien yang heboh nan bodoh," jawab Jaehyun panjang lebar yang membuat Doyoung melongo. Buset kata-katanya tajam juga. "Oh ya, hyung duduk aja. Biar aku siapin makanan," kata Jaehyun kembali tersenyum. Aduh Jaehyun, jangan senyum gitu entar Doyoung makin suka.

Suka?

Doyoung mengerjabkan mata besarnya, astaga pemikiran macam apa tadi? "Hyung bantu deh,  
" kata Doyoung gak enakkan. Jaehyun menggeleng. "Kalau enggak hyung duduk di counter dapur aja ya," kata Jaehyun yang langsung diprotes Doyoung.

"Anniya, hyung bantu!"

Jaehyun melihat Doyoung yang mencak-mencak sendiri, unyu banget. "Kalau gitu hyung buatin cokelat panas deh," katanya yang disambut anggukan Doyoung. Jaehyun jadi pengen melihara kelinci, soalnya Doyoung itu beneran mirip kelinci. Imut, gemesin terus enak dimakan(?)

"Ngomong-ngomong Jaehyun-ah, kau mengambil eskul apa?" tanya Doyoung sambil mengambil gelas yang ada. Jaehyun yang sedang memikirkan bahan apa saja yang kurang melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam kulkas. "Vokal hyung," jawab Jaehyun polos. Doyoung yang mendengarnya kaget, tentu saja. "Kita satu eskul dong, ini kebetulan ya."

"Ne, hyung," jawab Jaehyun ceria. Sebenarnya selain karena merasa suaranya bagus, Jaehyun masuk klub vokal karena dengar-dengar Doyoung juga masuk klub itu. Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

Ingatkan Jaehyun untuk menebus dosanya yang bertambah lagi.

"Biasanya kita akan melakukan kolaborasi dengan klub akustik dan beat box untuk acara akhir tahun, tahun lalu Taeil hyung malah nyanyi solo. Kalau kita ikut lomba dan menang dapat uang lho! Oh ya, sebentar lagi juga ada lomba dan yang dikirim cuma 2 orang. Ada juga evaluasi tiap bulan.."

Jaehyun takjub dengan kemampuan berbicara Doyoung yang lama dan menggebu-gebu. Heran aja gak capek-capek, mungkin inilah the power of bagian humas. Jaehyun tersenyum tertahan sambil memotong wortel yang ada.

".. Kadang kita juga ikut buat lomba paduan suara, tapi yah itu bukan divisiku sih. Oh, dingin ya," kata Doyoung melihat telinga Jaehyun yang memerah. Jaehyun mengangguk, dia gak lemah hanya saja demam yang baru turun seperti akan meninggi lagi dan ini memengaruhi daya tahan tubuhnya. Doyoung meminum cokelat panasnya yang sudah jadi beberapa detik lalu dengan pelan.

Jaehyun yang sedang memasukan bahan-bahan ke panci nyaris teriak saat melihat sedotan di hadapannya, tapi untung dia gak memekik ala yeoja. "Jaehyun-ah, minum nih," kata Doyoung perhatian. Sejujurnya Jaehyun deg-degan, kedua tangan Doyoung melingkari pinggangnya -buat ngasih minum, entah kenapa harus seintim itu- dan saat menghela nafas telinga Jaehyun agak geli.

Pikiran Jaehyun jadi bertambah kotor.

"Buruan," kata Doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun sadar. Dia menyedot cairan cokelat manis nan enak itu dengan santai, Jaehyun ingin memertahankan posisi ini selama mungkin. "Tapi di luar hujan lagi ya? Kok kayak ada bunyi petir?" tanya Doyoung ber-monolog. Kalau Johnny atau Winwin kayak gitu pasti langsung Jaehyun sambar 'ya denger sendirilah, kalau ada suara petir pasti mau hujan. Gimana sih', tapi karena ini Kim Doyoung yang imut nan kyeowo, Jaehyun membalas, "Kayaknya sih hyung. Mungkin bakal lebih deras lagi."

Jaehyun asik mengaduk sup -kalau ramyun terlalu mudah, Jaehyun mau membuat Doyoung kagum padanya, ingat- dengan pikiran bercabang, bahkan dia gak sadar cokelat panasnya habis. "Jaehyun segitu sukanya? Jelas-jelas udah abis," kata Doyoung bingung. Dia berusaha menarik sedotannya tapi Jaehyun kelihatan gak bergerak, digigit itu kayaknya. "Aku kedinginan. Peluk lebih erat dong, hyung," pinta Jaehyun spontan. Doyoung memerah, posisinya emang kayak meluk Jaehyun sih. Gelagapan dia mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun, "E.. Eh, Winwin kok belum pulang ya?"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Dasar playboy kelas kakap"

Dumelan Kun membuat Winwin menengok, sejujurnya dia membenarkan perkataan sang sunbae sih. Gimana enggak, Mingyu yang mendeklarasikan ingin membuat Jeon Wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya kini tertawa riang dengan seorang yeoja. Garis bawahi, tebalkan dan kalau perlu miringkan kata itu. Apa si Kim -sialan- Mingyu itu serius?

"Benar kata Joshua hyung, dia hanya ingin memainkan Wonwoo. Sialan, untung aku melihatnya." Winwin harusnya terkejut melihat sang pujaan hati mengumpat, tapi Qian Kun tampak makin seksi jika umpatan itu disertai dengan gigitan bibir gemasnya. Lihat betapa otak porno seorang Jung Johnny dan Jung Jaehyun menularinya begitu cepat.

Tangan Kun cepat mengklik layar hape-nya, bahkan iphone 7 itu mungkin bisa retak dibuatnya akibat kemarahan sang empu. Lihat jari kurus itu, Winwin membayangkan jika Kun memegang itu pasti mantap.

Memegang mic maksudnya, suaranya Kun kan bagus.

"Baiklah noona, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu berada di sini tiap Senin dan Kamis." Mingyu hanya tersenyum tapi yeoja di hadapannya meleleh parah dibuatnya. "Can I see you next Monday?"

"Ne!" pekik si yeoja senang. "Mingyu-ya, pastikan chocolate danish pastry selalu tersedia di mejaku," kata yeoja itu lagi sebelum mengerling genit. Yeoja cantik berbadan bohay ulala itu pergi dengan ringan, beberapa pelayan kafe ternganga dibuatnya. Winwin sendiri sempat membeku. "Seksinya.." gumam Winwin yang membuat Kun menjitaknya keras.

"AWWWWW"

Terima kasih karena membuat Mingyu melihat ke arah mereka, Winwin.

"Kun sunbae? Err.. Winwin?"

Kun yang sadar mereka ketahuan berdiri sambil menarik Winwin, posisi mari-awasi-si-playboy-itu membuat Kun agak memerah tapi Winwin nangkepnya lain. Dikira Kun suka sama Mingyu yang makin cakep. Mingyu kelihatannya sadar bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang anggota OSIS, dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Sunbae! Anu.."

"Ah, maaf menggangu. Kami akan segera pergi"

"Sunbae.. Bisa menungguku?"

"Anni, aku harus mengantar anak ini pulang. Kajja, Winwin"

Sekilas ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh dan mengalami cinta segitiga dengan sahabat karibnya. Winwin sendiri menahan laju tangan Kun, yang membuat si empu bingung.

"Kita harus dengerin dia ngomong, sunbae!"

"Dia mau jelasin apa? Soal pekerjaannya di sini atau playboy-nya itu?"

"Err.. mian.."

"Kita ke sini buat memperjelas apa yang kabur, sunbae. Akan lebih baik jika kita tahu yang sebenarnya!"

"Semua udah jelas, aku, anni Joshua hyung benar soal Mingyu"

"Kita gak bisa menilai segala sesuatunya dari penampilan lho, sunbae"

"Jadi kau membela Mingyu?"

"Bu.. bukan, sunbae.."

"Hump, kalian namja sama saja(?)"

"Err.. Kalian, semuanya menonton kita lho"

Perdebatan gaje WinKun terhenti seketika. Pengunjung kafe dan pegawainya nampak mengerjab penuh simpati, eneg, dan penasaran.

"Omigat! Mingyu udah punya pacar? Lihat si rambut cokelat, dia tampak sangat kecewa"

"Temannya yang rambut hitam kayaknya suka sama si sunbae, jangan-jangan.."

"Cih, Mingyu memang keterlaluan!"

Bisik-bisik pelanggan membuat Mingyu panik, oh reputasinya..

"Mingyu-ya." Seorang yeoja memandang mereka tajam. "Selesaikan urusanmu di ruanganku." Mingyu meneguk ludah kasar, gawat. "Ne.."

Tapi anehnya, Kun bersikeras menggeleng. "Kalau kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, aku tidak butuh. Aku akan pergi, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Serigaian yang tak begitu cocok di wajah manis Kun tercipta, Winwin mengagumi kemanisan Kun dalam hati. "Well.."

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Harusnya Doyoung sedang belajar matrix.

Harusnya Doyoung sedang duduk nyaman di kursi belajarnya.

Harusnya pula, Doyoung sedang memakan cemilan yang disediakan sang eomma.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah terdampar di rumah seorang hoobae yang menyukainya secara terang-terangan, duduk di kursi makan yang bagus luar biasa dan memakan masakannya yang enak. Mimpi apa Doyoung semalam? Tunggu, perasaaan kemarin dia gak mimpi apa-apa deh.

"Hyung, tambah lagi aja," pinta Jaehyun sambil mengambil sepotong besar ayam -Jaehyun banyak masak makanan- yang disambut gelengan kepala Doyoung. Jaehyun merengut. "It's okay hyung, aku gak bisa ngabisin semua ini lho." Kalau di sini ada geng-nya dan Johnny, pasti dia udah diteriaki 'bullshit!' dengan kencangnya. Jaehyun dipanggil babi bukan tanpa alasan.

Doyoung mengambil lagi makanan yang hampir habis itu. "Johnny hyung nginep apa ya? Tumben belum pulang," gumam Jaehyun. Dia sudah menyisakan bagian Winwin dan Johnny, tapi kalau mereka gak pulang mending Jaehyun yang makan kan?

 _I saw an angel_ _  
_ _neol cheoeum bwasseul ttae_ _  
_ _haneureseo naeryeoon cheonsagati biccnasseo_ _  
_ _gunggeumhaejyeosseo neon nugureul talmaseo_ _  
_ _geuri areumdaunji_

Doyoung cukup sigap untuk mengambil hape-nya yang bunyi, Jaehyun –entah kenapa- tegang mengingat sang calon namjachingu ditelpon.

"Yeoboseyo"

".."

"Hyung? Ah ne, ne. Aku masih di rumah temen"

".."

"Bentar lagi hyung, santai ajalah"

".."

"Ne, Gongmyung hyung. Namdongsaeng-mu yang tampan ini akan pulang jika makanannya sudah habis"

".."

"Enak aja! Aku ditawari masa ditolak? Selama gratis mah ayo aja"

".."

"Ne~"

"Gongmyung hyung, dia menyuruhku pulang," jelas Doyoung sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Jaehyun mengangguk, karena dia udah tahu Doyoung punya hyung dari biodata yang dia lihat di buku siswa. Hening melanda sampai pintu dibuka keras.

BRAK

"JAEHYUN-AHHHHHH"

Jaehyun yang dipanggil pura-pura gak peduli, Doyoung sendiri inisiatif menuju ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. Mata besarnya membola saat melihat sosok tak asing. "Johnny hyung!"

Johnny yang baru saja ingin meneriaki dengan sepenuh hati menelan kata-katanya. "Oh! Uri ttoki!" pekik sang mantan seksi olahraga. Dia menepuk rambut oranye Doyoung gemas, gak nyangka akan melihat hoobae kesayangan di rumahnya. Tunggu, Doyoung di sini bareng Jaehyun?

"Doyoung-ah! Apa kau diapa-apakan si om mesum itu?" tanya Johnny panik sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah leher dan baju Doyoung. Kelihatan masih utuh dan tidak sobek. Johnny memegang kedua bahu Doyoung dan terihat sangat serius saat berkata, "kalau Jaehyun ngajak kamu ke tempat sepi, jangan mau ya. Bilang aja kamu sibuk, disuruh kerja rodi sama Taeyong atau apa kek. Terus kalau dia ngajak jalan sama pulangnya malem, telepon Gongmyung hyung suruh jemput."

Doyoung kok merasa jadi anak gadis ya? "Hyung berlebihan," kata Doyoung sambil menyernyit. Jaehyun yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruang cuma merengut. "Hyung, kau berkata seolah-olah aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Doyoung hyung!" cetusnya ngambek. Johnny mau muntah melihat tingkah sok imut Jaehyun di depan Doyoung. "Najis kau Jung Jaehyun. Lebih baik kau pulang Doyoung, udah malem," kata Johnny kalem ke Doyoung. Jaehyun menyernyit, ternyata tanpa dia tahu Johnny akrab sama Doyoung.

Johnny menghentikan langkah Jaehyun. "Anni, Doyoung dianter hyung," katanya sok berwibawa. Dia sebenarnya gak rela sih kalau Jaehyun ngejar Doyoung, walau tampak unyu Jaehyun lebih mirip om-om kalau mengincar mangsa. "Jangan ngebantah, tungguin Winwin sana. Hyung kira dia belum pulang kan? Gak ada sepatunya di luar."

"Hyu.." Belum sempat protes dibalut umpatan keluar dari mulut Jaehyun pintu rumah dibuka lagi, dan muncullah sosok yang menjadi dalih Johnny mengantar Doyoung. "Winwin!"

Winwin yang baru masuk menatap Johnny cengo. "Oh hyung," katanya malu, malu ketahuan pulang malam padahal baru jam 8. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan senang, kesempatan nganterin Doyoung membesar. "Tuh, mending Doyoung hyung.."

"Doyoung!" Kayaknya banyak banget yang motong kalimat Jaehyun hari ini.

"Kun! Kenapa kau bersama Winwin?" kata Doyoung mempertanyakan kebutulan aneh ini. Kun menggaruk lehernya yang gak gatal. "Sekarang udah malem, kupikir lebih baik mengantar Winwin pulang. Sebenernya sih dia nolak tapi aku dapet sms kalo kamu di rumah Jaehyun, aku maksa Winwin buat anterin aku ke sini," jelas Kun canggung. "Ah, Johnny sunbae," katanya memberi salam pada sosok setinggi tiang di hadapannya. Kun kenal Johnny karena dia pebimbing belajar kelompok jaman dulu, sementara Johnny mengenal Kun sebagai seorang hoobae pendiam yang manis namun polos dan tak sebodoh Doyoung. Johnny mengangguk antusias melihat kemungkinan Jaehyun berduaan sama Doyoung makin kecil. "Oke, kalian cepat pulang ya. Kalau ada ahjussi mesum langsung lari.."

"Ne, yang mukanya kayak Johnny hyung gitu," celetuk Jaehyun yang membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan keras di kepala.

"AWWWW"

"Hati-hati sunbae!" pekik Winwin lesu karena saat ingin mengantar pelototan Johnny membuatnya ciut. Kun dan Doyoung mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi setelah memberi senyum manis kepada para pejantan 97line, hadiah karena udah ditraktir makan.

"Gomawo, saeng"

Makan malam rasa kencan pertama *eh?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai pembaca yang memiliki kesabaran besar, Panda is backkkkk

Mungkin kalian merasa chapter ini pendek, jelek, kurang memuaskan maaf ya.. Soalnya Panda berpikir harus menghadirkan para kopel utama dulu. Panda juga sadar kok, ff ini kebanyakan karakter XD . Apalagi pas chapter depan, bisa banyak karakter –dan kopel- yang disinggung. Karena itu, Panda rombak supaya gak terlalu banyak karakter disebut bahaya entar XD.

Oh ya, Panda minta maaf gak sempet balas review. Tapi tentu saja review kalian Panda baca XD. Gomawo buat kalian yang udah repot-repot baca, review, follow, dan favourite XD. Para sider pun Panda apresiasi kok.

Anyway, review please~

PS: Markhyuck ada konflik -gaje- chap depan~


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Pagi, hari Jumat -alias hari terakhir sekolah- setelah pelajaran bertubi-tubi yang menghantam otak para pelajar SIHS akhirnya mereka bisa pulang. Bisa ketemu kasur, komputer atau apapun yang membuat mereka merasa bebas. Tapi sayangnya hal ini tidak bisa dilakukan beberapa orang karena eskul. Ya, kegiatan tambahan yang sangat menyita waktu namun menambah banyak pengalaman itu akan dimulai. Sebenarnya sih hari ini perkenalan doang, tapi yang eskul olahraga bakal diuji coba.

Dengan semangat yang gak tinggi-tinggi amat, Donghyuck sudah bersiap dengan tas di punggung dan tangan yang dikantongi di saku celananya, tinggal nunggu para rempong aja.

"Donghyuck-ah! Lama ya?"

"Ih, Seungkwan sih!"

"Apaan sih, Seokmin.. Eh, ayo ke ruang musik!"

Sebenarnya Donghyuck udah lama gak jalan bareng geng-nya, ketemu sih pas makan siang aja. Doi juga udah jarang mesra-mesra sama Mark, rasanya ada yang kurang gitu.

"Ah, jinjjayo?"

"Ne! Ayo sekalian"

"Gomawo, Chaeyeon-ah"

"Eh ya, Mark kelas berapa sih?"

"Err, X-2"

"Aku X-3, wah kelas kita kepisah tangga sama perpustakaan dong"

Donghyuck menyernyit saat melihat Mark yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya. Wah, saking asiknya sampai Donghyuck lewat aja dia gak nyadar.

"Donghyuck-ah, kok ngeliatin.." Kata-kata Seokmin terputus saat dia melihat dua orang yang lagi asyik ngobrol di depan ruang klub beat-box -yang mulai mengarah ke rap juga-." Ah, kau akrab dengan Mark sih ya," sahut Seokmin sok pengertian. Seungkwan melirik sebelum berkata acuh, "mereka cocok ya."

Ukh, ucapan Seungkwan menusuk hatinya.

"Eh ya, siapa aja yang masuk klub vokal?" tanya Donghyuck mengalihkan pembicaraan -dan cukup sukses-. Seungkwan berpikir keras. "Eum, kelas kita sih kita bertiga sama , kelas X-2 ada Jaehyun terus kelas X-3.. Akh! Mana kutahu!" kata Seungkwan yang direspon decakan Seokmin. "Cukup bilang kau tidak tahu, eh Jaehyun kan temanmu?" tanya Seokmin balik pada Donghyuck yang direspon anggukan.

"Aku penasaran sih sama klub futsal. Joshua sunbae kan gak bisa nyentuh klub itu, wong dia anak klub akustik," kata Seungkwan memulai gosip. "Eh ya, menurut kalian ada gak sih penghalang utama usaha pdkt Mingyu? Selain Joshua sunbae," tanya Donghyuck yang kepancing. Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "kudengar dari Woozi sunbae sih, Wonwoo sunbae punya namdongsaeng yang cukup protektif. Katanya satu angkatan sama kita pula."

"Hah?"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Kita mulai pemanasan! Lari keliling lapangan 3 menit!"

Semua anak futsal berlari patuh menaati Yuta. Rencananya, mereka bakal main sebentar untuk melihat kemampuan anak baru. Yuta sendiri punya ekspektasi yang besar, karena peminat klub ini masih banyak. "Yuta hyung, kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Ten yang repot-repot berkunjung ke klub yang baru dimulai itu. Yuta mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Khawatir apa?"

Ten menarik kepala Yuta ke arah Mingyu yang kelihatan lesu, gak ngodein atau ngintilin Wonwoo kayak biasa. Yuta yang baru sadar menggeleng. "Buat apa? Toh itu artinya dia menyerah sama Wonwoo," jawabnya yang membuat Ten menghela nafas capek. "Mana kita tahu hyung, siapa tahu dia merencanakan hal lain yang mencurigakan. Heran Joshua hyung harus nugasin aku."

Jika kalian menyangka Ten dan Hanbin adalah orang yang berkuasa di sekolah, kalian jelas salah. Seliar-liarnya mereka dalam mengorek rahasia, minimal Taeyong, Joshua dan Seungcheol masih mereka takuti. Ketiga namja berkuasa itu tetap bisa memerintah Ten atau Hanbin semau mereka, begitulah sejarah singkat kenapa Ten bisa berada di samping Yuta sekarang.

"Hanbin kan lagi ada rapat, Yeri juga.. Ah aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di ruang itu," kata Yuta agak merinding. Para fujoshi memiliki ruang khusus untuk berbagi cerita momen antar namja yang disinyalir gay, pernah dia melihat ada posternya dan Taeyong sedang bermesaraan. Gila.

Ten mengangguk malas. "Kenapa gak yang lain sih? Selain kami bertiga kan ada banyak orang yang bisa disuruh," keluhnya sambil menendang-nendang asal bola di hadapannya. "Eh, Choi seongsenim gak melatih hari ini?"

"Ne." Yuta cukup lesu saat menjawabnya. "Aku sangat berharap kita memilki pelatih khusus futsal, tahun kemarin kita kalah di semifinal. Aku ingin mengulang kejayaan di masa Xiumin sunbae," lanjutnya yang membuat Ten menatapnya datar. "Yuta hyung, plis. Xiumin sunbae itu angkatan berapa. Lima tahun lalu kita juga ada menang kok," kata Ten ogah-ogahan. Yuta melotot dibuatnya. "Maksudku pas masa Xiumin sunbae dari 10 pertandingan kita bisa menang 9 diantaranya! Sedangkan sekarang cuma 6 dari 10, dan itu selalu terjadi di final atau semifinal!" Ten gak bisa dan terlalu malas berdebat dengan Yuta yang memiliki ambisi sekuat itu. "Ne hyung.."

Tiga menit itu cukup singkat, buktinya sekarang anak-anak baru sudah pemanasan dan dibentuk per kelompok. Anak kelas XI dan XII yang hadir.. nyaris gak ada kalau bukan pemain inti, karena sekali lagi hari ini hanya perkenalan saja. Karena waktunya hanya 2 jam, ada 10 menit untuk masing-masing tim.

Jika nyaris semua anak baru semangat dan deg-degan karena akan masuk klub futsal yang cukup kuat di daerahnya, seorang namja yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan digadang-gadang sebagai salah satu 'trio pejantan pejuang cinta' bernama Kim Mingyu terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat. Sebenarnya Yuta dan Ten takkan memersalahkannya jika Mingyu tidak mendiamkan Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah sebelahnya -diantara Mingyu dan Wonwoo ada Youngjae-. Wonwoo sendiri juga bingung kenapa anak baru ini gak menganggu dia lagi, tapi dia sendiri gak peduli dengan alasan yang sama kayak Yuta. Itu anak capek ngejar Wonwoo.

"KIM MINGYU"

Mingyu nyaris terlonjak. Dia langsung menatap orang yang meneriaki dia tadi, yang ternyata adalah Nakamoto Yuta. Saking seriusnya melamun, dia jadi gak sadar udah gilirannya.

"Cepat ke lapangan, kali ini giliran kelompokmu," kata namja di sebelah Yuta. Namja itu melirik Yuta, memperingati tempramen sang kapten. "Yuta hyung, sebentar lagi kan selesai. Kau bisa sedikit santai," kata Ten yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ten memelas menatap namja dingin yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi kapten klub futsal tahun depan. "Ya kan Changkyun?" katanya yang diangguki Changkyun.

PRITT

Ten memicingkan matanya, sementara Yuta dan Changkyun menatap serius. "Mingyu benar-benar aneh," gumam Ten saat melihat Mingyu kehilangan bola yang sedang dia giring. "Ada apa ini?"

"Berarti dia masuk cuma buat ikut-ikutan Wonwoo? Astaga.. Aku jadi ingin berkata kasar"

"KASAR!"

"Gak lucu, Ten"

Padahal dengan postur tubuh yang lumayan atletis minimal Mingyu mainnya gak sejelek ini, harusnya. Pertandingan berlangsung seru, tapi ya Mingyu membuatnya gak seimbang sih.

BRUK

Oh man, dia jatuh karena ada yang menjegalnya. Untung pertandingan udah selesai. Wonwoo yang berada dekat Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, dia masih baik karena berniat menolong anak ini. Mingyu meraihnya tapi bukannya langsung berdiri, dia malah berlutut.

"Sunbae, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas berada di sisimu!" ucapnya penuh tekad. Wonwoo melongo dibuatnya.

"GOMAWO SUDAH MENYURUHKU KE SINI, JOSHUA HYUNG!"

Teriakan Ten menyulut teriakan heboh anggota klub futsal lainnya, dan Yuta -tentu saja- takkan melewatkan ini untuk bahan gosip di ruang OSIS nanti.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Sekarang, mulai pemanasan!"

Semua anggota klub menuruti dalam diam dan tegang. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya Lee Taeyong sang ketua klub yang diperkirakan akan absen hari ini malah memimpin pemanasan. Beberapa anak baru tampak serius, kecuali satu orang yang tampak agak murung.

"Hei, kau melamun ya?" Namja itu tersentak dan menengok ke arah asal suara -sok- akrab itu. Winwin tersenyum meringis saat namja yang dia colek menatap penuh tanya. "Taeyong sunbae memerhatikanmu tahu."

Namja itu tersenyum canggung. "Trims," katanya singkat. Dengan cepat dia kembali melanjutkan pemanasan yang berlangsung agak intense.

Tapi teror tidak berakhir begitu saja, karena Taeyong menyuruh mereka melakukan dance, apapun itu. Semua anak baru panik dan langsung mengeluh, walau mereka tidak menyuarakannya. Keliatannya Taeyong ingin melakukan klasifikasi terhadap mereka.

Winwin duduk diam, dia berpikir akan melakukan _traditional dance_ sesuai keahliannya. Di sebelahnya ada Minghao, yang ternyata satu kampung dengannya -China maksudnya-, sedang menikmati musik yang Taeyong putar. Tatapan tajam Taeyong mengarah ke satu orang, membuat semua anak baru menahan nafasnya. Taeyong menemukan mangsanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau yang pertama"

Jungkook berdiri cepat. Winwin menatapnya sambil berusaha menghafalkan namanya, anak yang murung tadi namanya Jungkook toh. "Sunbae, apa saya boleh memakai musik dari Ipod saya?"

Taeyong mengangguk, membuat Jungkook memutar sebuah lagu dari Ipod biru itu.

 _amugeosdo eopsdeon yeoldaseosui na_

Beberapa orang termangu karena secara gak sengaja Jungkook ikut menyanyikan lirik dari lagu tersebut. "Dia gak salah klub?" bisik seorang namja di sebelah Winwin. Suaranya bagus sumpah.

"Pamer kali," cibir seorang di barisan kelas XII. Taeyong sendiri menatap serius Jungkook yang menghayati betul lirik lagu tersebut. Bagi mereka yang hanya ingin bergaya karena bisa masuk klub ini mungkin meremehkan anak baru itu, tapi bagi yang punya kemampuan tampak serius melihat penampilan Jungkook.

 _You make me begin_

"Wowwwww"

Semua mata kini terpaku pada kaki Jungkook yang aktif bergerak. Step itu sulit, mereka tahu soal itu dan Jungkook melakukannya dengan mudah dan sempurna.

"Dia bisa ikut lomba antar sekolah nanti"

"Gila itu kaki, gak kelibet apa ya"

"Daebakk"

"Siapa tadi namanya? Jung.."

"Jungkook. Dia bakal jadi anak kesayangan Taeyong nih"

"Akhirnya ada juga yang berbakat"

Setelah lagu berakhir pun, semua mata masih menatap Jungkook kagum. Taeyong tampak datar seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya dia puas pada penamapilan Jungkook.

"Berikutnya.."

Jungkook kembali duduk dan disapa antusias oleh Minghao, dan entah kenapa keduanya terlihat akrab. Winwin sendiri juga masuk ke dalam pembicaraan singkat mereka, dan Winwin merasakan persamaan dengan Jungkook. Sama-sama pemalu, pendiam dan cakep suka dance.

Bagus, dia menambah teman sesuai keinginan mamanya.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Selamat siang menjelang sore, saya Whee In wakil ketua klub vokal."

Sesosok yeoja imut dengan rambut pendek menyapa dengan riang. "Karena hari ini ketua klub sedang berhalangan, jadi saya yang menyambut kalian. Sekarang, saya akan menjelaskan tentang klub ini dan peraturan yang ada"

"Awalnya klub ini bernama klub paduan suara, dan tentu saja fokus klub adalah melatih anggotanya dalam lingkup kelompok. Tapi sejak angkatan Jongdae sunbae, diputuskan kalau klub ini tidak hanya melatih dalam padus, tapi menyanyi perorangan. Jadi kalau kalian berniat menjadi penyanyi sungguhan, klub ini bisa menjadi batu loncatan kalian."

"Klub ini dibagi jadi 2 divisi, divisi padus yang ditangani saya dan divisi vokal yang ditangani ketua klub. Saya rasa akan lebih baik kalau kita berlatih dasarnya dulu dan tidak dibagi. Bagi para anak baru, silakan maju ke depan dan menyanyi lagu, apa saja"

Semua anak baru saling berbisik heboh, bingung menyanyikan lagu apa. Donghyuck yang kepisah sama duo berisik sendiri malah nemuin Jaehyun. Dia gak kaget sih, wong udah tahu Jaehyun satu klub sama dia.

"Heh, Jaehyun hyung. Tatapannya biasa aja ke Doyoung sunbae," bisik Donghyuck. Jaehyun sekarang emang lagi menatap napsu ke arah Doyoung karena banyak yang skinsip sama doi, Donghyuck berasa ngeliat serigala mengincar seeokar kelinci sebagai mangsanya. Jaehyun mendengus. "Iya deh yang beda eskul sama Mark, makanya ambil eskul tuh samaan."

DEG

Jaehyun agak kaget pas melihat tatapan jahil si magnae berubah datar dan dingin. "Hoi, kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya yang teracuhkan. Apa Donghyuck mengalami pergolakan emosi yang biasanya dialami remaja? Apa dia baru nyadar kalau TTM itu suatu jenis hubungan yang menyianyiakan perasaan karena mereka bisa 'putus' kapan aja?

Sejujurnya Jaehyun udah gak sesering dulu jalan bareng Donghyuck karena beda kelas, walau tadi mereka makan siang bareng. Mark juga sibuk karena dia dapat jatah presentasi minggu ini. Nanti dia tanyain deh, yang jelas biarkan Jaehyun mengagumi suara indah Doyoung yang kini mempersilahkan dirinya maju ke depan.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Kun kira dengan berbeda eskul -yang artinya beda jam pulang- akan membebaskannya dari hoobae-yang-kayak-pacarnya itu sekarang, tapi apa yang Kun dapatkan? Dia malah dicie-cie-in karena ditungguin di depan ruang klub wushu.

Iya, Kun itu member klub wushu. Pertama kali dia milih itu banyak yang cengo -Doyoung sama Ten paling heboh- karena mereka ngira anak paling kalem ini bakal ke klub vokal atau bahasa. Don't judge a book by the cover, peribahasa itu emang tepat buat Kun. Pertama kali tahu Kun eskul apa, Winwin juga kaget. Intinya Kun itu gak bisa dimacem-macemin kalau ada orang mesum. Inti dari intinya lagi kalau dia macem-macemin Kun, dia bakal ditabok dengan kemampuan wushu yang mantap itu.

Cklek

"Kun ada tuh di dalem," kata seorang namja yang baru aja membuka pintu. Winwin mengangguk mendengarnya. "Gomawo, sunbae," balas Winwin sopan. Namja itu memelalakkan matanya. "Kok tahu aku sunbae?" tanyanya polos. Winwin pun membalas dengan tak kalah polosnya, "karena sunbae gak kelihatan kayak anak kelas satu." Jawaban yang bagus Winwin.

"Maksudnya aku tua? Gitu?" tanya si namja syok, Winwin yang emang polos -cenderung bego- juga ikutan syok. "ANNI-"

BRAK

"Duh, Jun sunbae jangan sok polos deh," kata seorang yeoja yang mendorong Jun -ngalangin pintu soalnya-. Jun nyengir aja, gini-gini dia dibilang paling polos seantero kelas. "Oh, Winwin udah lama nunggu kan? Masuk aja ke dalam," kata si yeoja. "Aku nunggu aja, gak apa," kata Winwin gak enak. Entah merasa hawa-hawa canggung mulai menguar apa gimana, Kun tiba-tiba keluar.

"Winwin, pulang yuk," ajak Kun. Winwin sendiri langsung menggenggam tangan Kun, yang tumben gak malu-malu kucing. Tapi dari penglihatan Jun..

"Si Kun jatohnya kayak ngegeret anak, dan kemana menghilangnya sikap malu itu?"

"Anak ayam dan kucing persia? Hm menarik," kata satu-satunya yeoja di lorong itu yang sukses membuat Jun merinding. "Aku bersumpah senyummu mengerikan, Chengxiao. Dan sejak kapan kau membawa kamera?"

"Jangan ganggu dulu deh, sunbae!"

Hebatnya, mereka gak nyadar kalau pembicaraan tak bermutu mereka didenger sama yang bersangkutan. "Tuh suara kayak pake toa," gumam Kun yang gak bisa direspon dengan gak mengangguk. "Tapi kita difoto ya, sun.."

"Panggil gege aja deh, kita kan sama-sama dari China. Panggil sunbae kesannya kaku." Winwin baru tahu kalau Kun ini gak se-pemalu yang dia kira, atau agresif? "Kunkun Gege~" panggil Winwin seneng banget, Kun yang ngeliatnya cuma senyum. "Kamu klub dance kan? Ada anak baru yang menarik?" tanya Kun yang sukses menjatuhkan mood seorang Winwin. "Uh, kalau kubilang ada?" tanya Winwin yang gak bisa bohong. Orang tuanya kan selalu bilang kalau suatu hubungan harus didasari kepercayaan. Hubungan per-pdkt-an dalam tahap sekarang, pacaran masih dalam proses.

"Jeon Jungkook kan?" tebak Kun sangat tepat. Winwin membeo takjub. "Jangan gitu, Jungkook itu dongsaeng kesayangannya.. Eh, kok lurus?"

Winwin baru ngeh kalau mereka salah jalan, dan baru tahu kalau Kun itu gampang keganggu konsentrasinya. "Gege, nih minum. Kalau haus," tawarnya yang mendapat di-iyakan Kun. Untung botol minum itu masih ada -setelah terabaikan karena dapat minum gratis tadi-. Kun menenggak air di botol minuman itu dengan gaya yang.. anggun. Dan demi apa kenapa pas banget ada sinar matahari di belakang Kun.

"Xie xie," kata Kun yang keceplosan ngomong mandarin. Winwin mengambilnya dan lanjut menautkan jarinya ke jari Kun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Winwin gak mau menunggu Jaehyun dkk?"

"Engga perlu ge, eh ya jajan dulu yuk ge"

"Mau beli apa? Cilok yang di depan gerbang?"

"Iya, kayaknya enak"

"Oh, sekalian deh. Jadi pengen jajan juga.. OH ASTAGA GAK BAWA DUIT!"

"Selow ge, Winwin aja yang bayarin"

"Sip, ntar gege ganti"

"Gausah ge! Sebagai pacar biar Winwin aja yang bayar"

"Pa.. Oh, kapan.."

"Mulai 2 hari yang lalu, ayo ge~"

Mereka berasa pemilik sekolah dan yang lain numpang. Dan ada yang sadar gak kalau mereka memanggil diri sendiri 'gege' dan 'Winwin'? It's so..

"Kyut ama sih"

Duo WinKun tersentak saat ucapan -sok- imut itu mengalun ngeri di telinga mereka. Siapa yang melakukan hal senista itu? Wow.. "Seungcheol hyung baru selesai ya?"

Ternyata Seungcheol, si seme yang ternistakan itu.

"Kalian pacaran?" kata Seungcheol yang balik nanya. Kun buru-buru menyangkal." Enggaklah hyung! Kami cuma temen.."

"Iya, temen yang punya panggilan sayang," ucap Yunhyeong di sebelah Seungcheol. Kun baru inget Yunhyeong klub basket juga, anaknya gak keliatan kayak anak basket gitu -Kun gak sadar diri emang-. "Ya gak apa-apa, dia antara '3 pejantan pejuang cinta 97L' kamu itu yang paling direstui," ungkap Seungcheol yang membuat Winwin bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Iya, intinya karena kamu paling polos -cenderung bego kayaknya- hubungan kamu sama KunKun disetujui sama semua anak OSIS. Gak kayak Jaehyun yang tampangnya kayak om-om mesum sama Mingyu yang playboy," ujar Yunhyeong berapi-api. Winwin cengo antusias, gila ya belom pdkt ke anak OSIS tapi udah direstuin. Kun juga kaget, karena demi apa.. "Cuma temen kok!"

"Iyain aja deh biar cepet, kamu tuh harusnya beruntung Kun! Joshua sama Woozi itu kalem tapi menghanyutkan, liat aja Mingyu gak ada kesempatan ngedeketin Wonwoo. Terus Taeyong itu diem-diem ngawasin Jaehyun terus, inget juga Johnny hyung yang masuk bunny-protection-squad bareng Ten dan Hanbin! Sedangkan aku lebih murah hati, Bobby juga orangnya sans aja!"

Sebenarnya yang menghalangi '3 pejantan pejuang cinta 97L' itu bukan anak OSIS seluruhnya, tapi 'holy three'-dan pengikutnya- dengan jabatan tertinggi di OSIS. Taeyong punya hubungan tom-and-jerry dengan Doyoung tapi dia paling sayang sama Doyoung, apalagi masa lalu Doyoung yang cintanya dimentahkan sama seseorang membuat Taeyong makin protektif. Johnny, Ten dan Hanbin juga orang-orang yang selalu ada pas Doyoung lagi down-downnya, makanya pas Johnny lulus Ten dan Hanbin makin mengetatkan seleksi mereka ke semua yang mencobai memacari Doyoung.

Joshua itu selalu memanfaatkan jabatannya dengan baik, buktinya Mingyu ke depan kelas Wonwoo aja udah langsung disuruh balik. Ngelawan Joshua Hong? Mingyu gak mau kehidupan sekolahnya jadi neraka kedua, pernah sekali ngelawan dia malah disuruh ngebersihin kolam renang SIHS yang gedenya kayak lapangan sepak bola. Si imut Woozi? Mingyu pernah kena kritik pedas karena salah ambil nada pas mencoba merayu Wonwoo di kantin. *ini akan diceritakan di chap depan*

Entah Winwin hoki apa gimana, gebetannya ini punya pelindung yang selow. Seungcheol itu wakil ketua OSIS yang gak kejam kayak Taeyong, dia bisa menyeimbangkan kepribadiannya di OSIS dan membuatnya paling dicintai. Bobby orangnya selenge-an, tapi dia selalu bisa membuat Kun yang pendiam terbuka dan mereka itu BFF banget deh. Bobby tipe-tipe temen yang gak akan membiarkan temennya disakiti begitu aja, yah dia pernah nge-diss samwan yang mencoba melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Kun -yang setelahnya mendapat teror tak berkesudahan dari anak OSIS, walau Kun gak apa-apa karena dia nyaris mematahkan rusuk anak itu-.

"Aku gak akan menyakiti KunKun gege! Aku bakal ngebahagiain dia dan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya!" pekik Winwin dengan semangat. Ini mah lebih mirip adegan seorang pemuda yang sedang meyakinkan orang tua pacarnya. "Itu harus, dan kalau kamu bikin Kun sedih.. Kamu harus berhadapan sama anak OSIS dan aku!"

"KYAAAA UDAH DIRESTUIN!"

Mereka lupa klub cheerleader lagi latihan di sekitar situ, dan mereka -tentu saja- merekam kejadian itu. "SAIL, MY SHIP! SAIL~" teriak Momo penuh kehebohan. Seulgi dan Yeri bahkan mulai menjual foto-foto WinKun. "Satunya 20 ribu, ini eksklusif 5 menit yang lalu!"

Lah kok lah kok lah kok lah kok lah kok?

"LANJUTIN LATIHANNYA, ATAU BARANG DAGANGANNYA KUSITA!" teriak Yunhyeong heboh. "JANGAN BIKIN PEKERJAANKU SUSAH! TOLONGLAH~"

Yha, ujung-ujungnya memelas.

"Udah selesai kok Yunhyeong-ie~ Jangan pasang muka unyu gitulah, minta di-foto amat"

"AKU BUKAN UKE YA"

"Iyain aja biar cepet deh"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Mark baru nyadar perbedaan antara SMA dan SMP kayak gimana. Pelajaran yang jelas makin susah, jam main menipis, dan presentasi kampret yang persiapannya mepet. Belum lagi kegiatan klub mereka, yang Bobby canangkan harus menang di kompetisi. Mark makin mempertanyakan arti frase 'masa SMA adalah masa-masa terindah' itu apa. Belum lagi dia kepisah mulu sama..

Tunggu, itu kan TTM-nya.

"Hoi Dong.."

Mark menyernyit saat melihat Donghyuck yang acuh sama dia, doi malah asik ngobrol sama temen sekelasnya. Padahal dia sengaja kabur dari ruang klub duluan supaya bisa bareng Donghyuck, tapi apa ini? Gak biasanya Donghyuck begini.

"Oh, ada Mark. Hai.."

Sapaan Donghyuck dingin banget. Mark langsung menaruh tangannya di kening Donghyuck, tapi ditepis langsung.

"Wow!" pekik Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang jauh di belakang mereka. Gak nyesel mereka pulang bareng, dapet tontonan gratis.

"Aku gak sakit, cuma capek.." _digantung sama kamu_

Donghyuck tentu saja gak bisa mengucapkan sisa kalimat itu. Mark masih menatapnya khawatir, dia gak tahu salah apa sampai doi ngambek gini. Apa dia PMS?

"Dan enggak, aku gak PMS. Aku. Cuma. Capek."

Mark masih cengo saat Donghyuck berjalan melewatinya. Seungkwan dan Seokmin yang ngeh ditinggal langsung ngejar.

"Kok kita ditinggal?"

"Kejam! Donghyuckie kejammmm!"

Mark bahkan perlu ditampar sama Woozi -yang kebetulan lewat bareng Ten- biar sadar.

"Mark. Kau kenapa?"

Mark memegang dadanya. "Sakit sunbae, hatiku sakit"

"Lho, itu kan jantung?"

"Gak peka amat sih, Woozi! Dia lagi sakit karena cintanya pergi kali"

"Oh, maksudnya namja yang tadi?"

"Iya kali, udah ah. Mending kita pergi, Kim seongsenim kan manggil kita"

"Itu gak apa-apa si Mark gak kita bawa ke UKS gitu? Mukanya mupeng banget"

"Biarin ah, kita kan lagi buru-buru!"

"Oke, oke.. Baidewei, emang klub beatbox udah bubaran?"

"Oh iya, laporin ke Bobby yuk"

Masalah muncul bertubi-tubi untuk Mark.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Kalau ada yang mengira hubungan MarkHyuck TTM-an terunyu, ter-lebay dan ternyaman, maka mereka salah.

Donghyuck akrab dengan Mark karena doi itu bully-able dan canggung banget. Dulu aja dia kemana-mana bareng Jaehyun mulu. Tapi karena Markhyuck satu sekolahan dan banyak kejadian gak terduga yang membuatnya harus berpasangan dengan Mark -padahal itu modus Mark- akhirnya mereka dekat.

Donghyuck sendiri awalnya mengira kedekatan Mark itu biasa aja sebagai teman akrab, tapi sejak hari itu, tepatnya 6 bulan lebih dikit dia mengubah pemikirannya.

Waktu itu sore, awan mendung yang diperkirakan akan hilang malah berubah menjadi hujan. Mark lagi menendang-nendang bola basket sementara Donghyuck memakan es krim, cuma ada mereka berdua karena Jaemin lagi dikurung di rumah dan duo JaeWin lagi ujian. Mark mendendangkan lagu sesuai irama ipod-nya dan Donghyuck sesekali menimpali. Mereka canggung? Enggak kok, cuma menikmati keheningan aja di tempat teduhan dekat lapangan.

Mark melirik Donghyuck yang makan dengan antusias, dia jadi lapar kan. "Donghyuck-ah, minta dong," katanya. Donghyuck menatapnya malas sebelum memberikan es krimnya. "Nih"

Mark menjilat es krim itu, dan..

Syutt

"Huwaaa"

.. bodohnya dia sendiri malah kepeleset bola basket. Alhasil es krim itu jatoh ke leher Donghyuck, sementara Mark seperti mengurung Donghyuck dengan kedua lengannya -posisi mereka lagi duduk di bawah-

Woi, woi, woi. Posisi itu kan kayak..

Donghyuck masih cengo, dia menatap lurus ke mata Mark yang terlihat.. terpesona. Mark menunduk mengamati wajahnya sementara Donghyuck mengkeret. Jujur, Mark yang kelihatan serius itu terlihat ganteng.

"Ada yang pernah ngasih tahu kamu gak, kalau kamu tuh manis"

Sumpah, kenapa suara Mark serendah itu? Sejak kapan dia puber?

Donghyuck memekik saat Mark menjilat es krim di lehernya. Merinding dan malu jadi satu, tapi dia diam aja. "Es krim aja gak semanis kamu, seandainya.."

Mark gak ngelanjutin lagi kata-katanya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke bibir Donghyuck. Donghyuck yang memerah menatap Mark cengo.

Demi video porno yang pernah mereka berempat -minus Jaemin, dia masih kecil- tonton, Mark cukup gentle mengusap pipinya dan menatapnya sayang. Donghyuck menutup matanya menunggu bibir Mark menyapu miliknya..

"MARK HYUNG NGAPAIN ITUUUUUU?!"

.. Kalau gak ada duo kampret yang menggangu mereka. Mark menatap tajam Chenle dan Jisung yang sibuk ketawa heboh, Donghyuck sendiri langsung mendorong Mark. Bodo amat doi lagi kesakitan sekarang.

"CIE CIE CIEEE MARK HYUNG MULAI BERANI SAMA DONGHYUCK HYUNG"

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL DI ATAS 17 TAHUN LHO. KAN BELUM LEGAL!"

Mark yang kesel langsung melempar bola basket, membuat duo kampret pergi dengan senyum dan tawa jahat –awalnya mereka lewat lapangan buat pergi ke rumah Jaemin-. Donghyuck? Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merah.

"Err.. Donghyuck-ah, kalau udah legal kita lanjutin ya"

Aasghdguihdw Mark Lee!

Keeseokan harinya di sekolah, mereka malah malin kejar-dan-tangkap-aku karena Donghyuck menghindari Mark. Mark sendiri berhasil memojokkan Donghyuck di gerbang rumahnya sendiri, dan Donghyuck sedang sial karena di rumahnya gak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau membenciku kan?"

Donghyuck diem aja.

"Seriously, I lost control yesterday. You're look.. err.. sexy"

Donghyuck berusaha menangkap kata-kata Mark, entah kenapa dia merasa bego kalau Mark mulai berbicara bahasa Inggris. "Well.. "

"Bahasa Korea plis, aku gak nangkep kamu ngomong apa"

Giiran Mark yang cengo, apa dia harusnya bersukur karena Donghyuck gak ngerti? Dia menelan ludah lega. "Kita balik kayak dulu ya?" tanya Mark yang diangguki Donghyuck. Walau dia mau nanya, emang kayak dulu gimana maksud Mark? Karena sejak hari itu, Mark mulai protektif dan manja sama Donghyuck.

"Hoi Donghyuck-ah, kau melamun?"

Donghyuck sendiri ber-hah ria, kenapa dia malah flashback di rumah Seokmin? "PPT-nya jelek amat, background gitu-gitu aja lagi. Udah aku aja," kata Seokminmerebut laptop dari pangkuan Donghyuck. "Materinya lebih dari 10 slide, banyak tulisannya lagi. Kalau Kim seongsenim ngeliat paling disuruh ngulang."

"Iya dah paketu, baidewei kok kerja kelompoknya sekarang sih? Katanya minggu depan aja"

"Oh itu, minggu depan aku mau bolos makanya daripada keteteran mending dikerjain sekarang"

"Lah? Seokmin mau bolos gak ngajak-ngajak? Hyungie~ Ajak aku dong~"

"Kau menjijikan Boo Seungkwan! Bukan bantuin ngeringkas materi!"

Donghyuck sendiri -tumben- gak ikut rusuh dan memilih memainkan hape-nya, nyari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sekiranya bakal muncul pas presentasi nanti. Walau dia lagi galau, dia gak mau tugas yang lagi dikerjain malah disuruh ngulang, kan capek buatnya.

"Baidewei nih, kita udah kayak sahabat kan? Bolehah share-share kalau ada yang gak berkenan"

"Seokmin hyung, kau capek melihat tugas mulu ya? Mending cuci muka terus tidur, biarkan kami menjajah WI-FI yang kencang ini"

"Oh jadi ini alasan kalian pengen nongkrong di sini mulu?"

"Iyalah, ya kan Donghyuck?"

"Iya dong, WI-FI di rumahku lama. Buat download game kan susah"

"Intinya, manfaatkanlah temanmu selagi bisa *gak"

"Oh jadi kita saling memanfaatkan ya.."

Boleh gak Donghyuck mikir kalau 3 hyung sahabatnya udah mulai menjauh dan mulai tergantikan sama duo berisik ini?

Clining

Donghyuck buru-buru membuka hape-nya, takut pesan dari appa-nya. Dia buka aja tanpa liat nama pengirimnya. Eh yang ngeline itu Mark, yha.

Donghyukkie, kamu kenapa?

Gak apa-apa

Maaf ya, kita jadi jarang ketemu. Padahal 1 sekolah

Gak apa-apa

Kamu marah ya? Aku minta maaf

Gak apa-apa

Donghyukkie, jangan ngopas aja dong jawabannya. Aku khawatir

Khawatir kamu gak ada gunanya

"Donghyuck, ada masalah sama Mark? Butuh tempat cerita gak?"

Donghyuk cuma menggeleng, dia tahu udah saatnya berpikir dewasa dan gak membebani teman-temannya. "Gak penting, udah ah kerjain. Nanti kita main game"

"Nyuruh-nyuruh ae, bantuin!"

"Iya-iya, bawel"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ Sesuai janji, ada Markhyuck khan? Ada Jungkook khan? Akhirnya tokoh nambah dan makin bikin pusing khan? MUAHAHAHA *evil laugh

Pertama-tama, soal Marhyuck yang adegannya rada dewasa. PANDA GAK SENGAJA LHO, SUMPAH. Terus boleh banget lho, kalau kalian mau ngasih saran tokoh yang mau ditambahin -buat jadi seongsenim, line 80-94, termasuk grup senior ya- atau kopel gitu. Selama mungkin akan Panda jadikan side kopel. Terus, kalian ada saran gak kapel Yunhyeong iKON sama siapa? Karena Panda dapet request Yunhyeong uke jadi tolong bantuin ya *bow

Yup, chapter ini adalah permulaan Markhyuck dan Meanie. Kedua kopel ini akan lebih sering disorot daripada Jaedo dan Winkun, karena 8 chapter mereka gak ada progres sama sekali. Tapi jangan khawatir! Panda berusaha membuat mereka nyempil nanti~

Terus sekedar curhat, cerita Donghyuck itu Panda banget, ketika pas SMA temen akrab pas SMP -satu sekolah dan cuma beda kelas- akhirnya menjauh dan akrab sama temen baru. Bagus sih kalau kita bisa akrab sama yang lain, tapi kalau akhirnya pas ketemuan awkward kesannya sedih banget kan?

Oh ya, berikut adalah balasan ribiu~

JKSHC: Ne, makasih udah kasih tahu ya. Panda juga bingung kenapa aneh begitu, makasih buat reviewnya

dhantieee : udah nih, makasih buat reviewnya

Min Milly: maaf ya udah nuggu lama XD Dan jalan Mingyu emang yang paling berat tapi.. bersatu gak ya XD Makasih buat reviewnya

wakaTaeYu: Eh, engga-engga. Jalannya Mingyu itu paling susah XD Mau ngegombal macem Jaehyun aja udah keburu kena palang Joshua. Makasih buat reviewnya

ichinisan1-3: Mingyu dikatain playboy sama Joshua juga bukan tanpa alasan lho ^^ Dan cewek itu eman atasnnya sih. Johnny cuma khawatir sama Doyoung. Makasih buat reviewnya

tenbreeze: Jadi modus itu boleh yang penting cakep gitu? XD dan Panda juga heran kenapa bisa smooth banget modusnya *siapa yang buat* Makasih buat reviewnya

yamayamgoreng: Yutae bakal ada.. mungkin XD *plakk, tergantung sama situasi dan kondisi sih tapi pasti bakal muncul. Makasih buat reviewnya

Do-shi Launiel: Mingyu sih playboy makanya susah XD Kemungkinan besar bakal disinggung Johnten-nya, tapi masih agak lama so stay tune~ Makasih buat reviewnya

cchiii: aciaaaat dongsaeng twaeji XD *sebenernya gak paham tapi makasih udah review

jiraniatriana: Emang bayangan kamu gimana XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Iyak! Sekali lagi makasih udah review, fav, follow dan siders -diharapkan menunjukan dirinya-~ Review please~

Oh ya, ada bonus nih!

Seongsenim corner:

"Berasa gak sih kita gak berguna sebagai seongsenim?"

Suara menyedihkan itu dianggap lalu, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat bertanyanya. "Ish! Dengerin dong hyungdeul!"

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun seongsenim, biarian ajalah. Toh gak ada peraturan yang dilanggar kan?" kata Park Chanyeol, guru matematika sekaligus pebimbing bagian kedisiplinan. "Joshua itu bisa diandalkan kok, santai aja"

"Tapi ya radio sekolah sama koran udah dijajah berapa kali? Byun seongsenim sebagai pebimbingnya gak merasa gak berguna gitu?" kata Sehun yang niatnya nyerang ketahuan banget. "Eh, KALIAN GAK TAHU KAN RASANYA DITEROR PAKAI FOTO DARI ABAD KAPAN?" bacot Byun Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menutup telinganya. "Ya sans aja Baekkie, kita juga pernah kena kali. Tapi ya saya juga megang rahasia mereka makanya aman," jawab Chanyeol sambil ketawa setan. Gak seongsenim, gak murid sama aja.

"Baidewei, Choi seongsenim masih diteror si Nakamoto itu ya?" tanya Lee Minhyuk si guru Kimia yang niatnya ngegodain. "Mau gimana lagi! Klub lompat tinggi juga mau lomba, belum lagi klub lain.. Kepala saya pusing," curcol Choi Minho si guru olahraga. "Saya juga niat mau bantu, tapi apa daya?"

"Lho, rekrut guru baru kan bisa. Ngomong ke kepsek langsung deh," sahut Kim Jongin yang masih ngelap keringet -dengan gaya sok seksi yang malah ditimpuk kertas-. "Lah, Kim seongsenim sama Choi seongsenim kemana aja? Kan denger-denger bakal ada yang ngebimbing klub renang sama futsal. Kenalan Xiumin hyung," sambung Baekhyun si tukang gosip. Gak seongsenim, gak murid sama aja (2)

Cklek

"Huang seongsenim, kok mukanya kesemsem gitu? Dapat kabar dari suami ya?" tanya Sehun sambil nyengir. Huang Zitao yang baru aja ngelatih wushu cuma menggeleng. "Masa ya, ada yang pacaran tadi.." "Dong Sicheng sama Qian Kun bukan? Di kelas saya juga heboh banyak yang ngecie-in," sela Minhyuk. "Oh ya ampun, anak jaman sekarang udah pacaran aja ya. Coba jaman kita, mau ngomong aja gemeteran dulu."

"Dari jaman kuda makan besi juga mana pernah Byun seongsenim gemeter? Yang ada mah malah bilang, 'mas, godain dong' gitu kan?" kata Sehun yang membuat suasana makin semarak. "Oh iya tuh, bener-bener cabe kelas satu. Seniornya Ten!"

"Ten itu ya, udah punya Johnny masih aja ngegodain yang lain. Mentang-mentang cantik"

"Xi seongsenim kalau ngebuli Byun seongsenim aja, langsung nyerocos"

"Do seongsenim juga, ngaca ya"

"Ya elah, kalian saling berkaca juga tetep aja yang paling cans itu istri saya"

"Gak lucu, Park seongsenim"

"Ini kalau Cho seongsenim ada, kalian bakal lebih dikata-katain.."

"Ya bagus dong, gak ada. Choi seongsenim jangan ngelapor!"

"Lah, kenapa saya yang kena?"

"Yaudahlah, lanjut ngegosip aja yuk. Para yeoja mumpung lagi arisan di luar"

Gak seongsenim, gak murid sama aja (3)


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Fight! Love is a War!

NCT, EXO, SVT, iKON, dll

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Demi kerang ajaib Spongebob, Mingyu bersumpah keberuntungan tak pernah berada di pihaknya atau lebih tepatnya, kisah cintanya.

Dia tahu Jung Jaehyun, anak kelas sebelah yang 'meng-klaim' Doyoung sunbae tepat di hari pertama MOS mereka sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat -terlalu pesat malah- dan dalam tahap pdkt. Winwin juga bertindak seolah-olah namjachingu Kun sunbae sekarang -walau yang bersangkutan menyangkal- dan hubungan mereka sangat sangat sangat unyu. Mingyu mah apaan, baru mau nyapa Wonwoo aja udah dihalangi sama Woozi.

Iya, dia sadar kok rasa kekeluargaan anak OSIS itu keren banget dan udah kayak semacam goals bagi anak non-OSIS. Taeyong, Seungcheol dan Joshua adalah penguasa tertinggi di kepengurusan dan mereka kayak udah sepakat menghalangi semua anak baru yang mulai nge-gaet anak OSIS lainnya. Katanya Winwin udah direstuin, Jaehyun juga kayaknya masih diproses. Mingyu mah apaan, dari awal aja Joshua udah sensi sama dia.

Hidup si -buluk- ganteng ini emang ngenest.

"Tampangnya biasa aja Gyu, jangan kayak anak anjing buluk yang dibuang ke pasar pas ujan-ujanlah," kata Minghao bercanda yang membuat Mingyu melirik males. "Eh, kamu gak pernah ngerasain perjuangan cinta sesulit ini kan? Jalan di tempat mulu, gak bisa maju-maju kayak gini," balasnya lesu.

"Ya makanya, jalan tuh jalan maju. Jangan jalan di tempat"

".. Garing sumpah"

"Seenggaknya aku udah usaha, hargainlah"

"Berapa sih? Goceng? Seharga harga dirimu?"

"Daripada kamu, yang harga dirinya jadi minus karena ngegodain Wonwoo sunbae di kantin waktu itu"

Mingyu mengerang frustasi sementara Minghao tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia masih ingat kok, kenekatannya di kantin waktu itu. Entah tanggal dan bulan berapa dia gak ingat, dan gak penting juga buat diingat karena dia malu banget. Waktu itu berbekal suara yang.. walau gak sebagus Seungkwan-Seokmin tapi tetep oke, dan gitar yang udah dia pelajari semenjak SMP, seorang Kim Mingyu nekat nyanyi di kantin buat ngecengin Wonwoo.

Tolong dicatat bahwa nilai tertingginya pas ujian nyanyi aja 75, itu pun karena seongsenim-nya baik kalo enggak ya dia ngulang lagi. Terus lagu yang sering dia nyanyiin aja lagu nasional, sekarang dia sok-sokan nyanyi lagu cinta.

Mingyu rada menghela nafas, dia udah sok duduk di meja kantin -setelah melihat ke sekeliling gak ada Joshua ataupun Yunhyeong, duduk di meja kan gak sopan- dan saat melihat Wonwoo lagi jalan bareng Woozi, dia udah mulai memetik gitarnya.

Ku temukan dalam pencarian  
Cinta sejati untuk hidupku  
Kurang lebih yang seperti dia  
Ku harap dalam cintaku

Dia melirik Wonwoo mengerjab bingung, sementara semua anak di kantin menganga melihatnya. Semakin pede, Mingyu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Ku tak mau menjanjikannya  
Pasti bahagia bila denganku  
Biar dia rasakan sendiri  
Betapa gilanya cintaku

Beberapa teman sekelasnya tampak mulai menepuk tangan sesuai irama, dan terdengar teriakan "GO, GO, KIM MINGYU!" yang dipastikan datang dari duo rempong Seungkwan-Seokmin.

Aku memang pencinta wanita  
Namun ku bukan buaya  
Yang setia pada seribu gadis  
Ku hanya mencintai sunbaenim

Mingyu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo saat menyanyikan kata terakhir, semua orang mulai histeris.

"Lah akhirannya maksa dah"

"Biarin aja, udah direkam kan, Hanbin?"

"Oh jelas, biar bisa kita bully nanti"

Aku memang pencinta wanita  
Yang lembut seperti dia  
Ini saat ku akhiri semua  
Pencarian dalam hidup  
Dan cintaku ternyata  
Yang ku mau hanyalah dia

Mingyu terus memetik gitarnya, bodo amat tadi dia nge-crack, bodo amat tadi salah metik kunci. Yang penting Wonwoo harus tahu kalau dia rela, rela dipermaluin nantinya demi Wonwoo. Karena dia mau membuat Wonwoo terkesima sama keseriusannya dan ketampanannya juga. Hoho.

"Kim Mingyu"

Sebentar, kenapa yang bereaksi malah Woozi?

"Pertama-tama aku mau nanya, kamu kenal gak sama semua teman Wonwoo?" tanya Woozi dengan tampang yang gak bisa dideskripsikan. Mingyu mengangguk bingung, pirasat enak. "Oh ya? Kalau gitu biar kutegasin lagi siapa aja mereka. Gak, gak semua anak OSIS bakal kujelasin, kan capek ngomongnya. Ada Kim Doyoung, anak klub vokal yang selalu mengisi acara sekolah dan memiliki suara yang diakui guru musik tergalak kita. Terus, Joshua hyung yang anak klub akustik tapi suaranya 11-12 sama Doyoung, terus ada juga aku.."

Woozi menyerigai saat Mingyu kelihatan mulai menangkap apa yang dia maksudkan. "Aku, Lee Jihoon, si komposer jenius yang mengatur semua acara musik di sekolah ini. Aku cukup tahu bahwa suaramu oke, tapi jika dibanding aku, Joshua hyung dan Doyoung kamu sangat jauh.." Gila, Mingyu bahkan seperti merasakan teror paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya, selain ketahuan eomma-nya nonton bokep pas SD. "Mengerti maksudku? Kuyakin kamu bisa lebih baik dari ini, kalau kamu punya persiapan lebih tapi kayaknya kamu bermodalkan nekat 99% deh, 1%-nya? Yah ngertilah.."

Hanbin dan Ten syok dengan cara yang lebay, sementara anak OSIS yang entah kenapa udah pada duduk manis ber-hah ria dengan elegan.

"Jadi Mingyu-ya, kusarankan mendekati Wonwoo dengan hal yang emang kamu sangat kuasai. Yah, tapi bukan berarti aku ngijinin kamu ngedeketin Wonwoo lho," sambung Woozi dengan kekaleman yang mencekam. "Kalau gak ada kualitas diri yang bisa kamu banggakan, jangan harap kamu di dekat Wonwoo kurang dari 100 meter."

"ITULAH OSIS TER-SAVAGE KITA, LEE JIHOON!"

"PERAGAIANNYA YANG SEBENARNYA KELUARRR"

"ADUH MINGYU! KAMU SIAL KARENA ADA WOOZI DI SITU"

Selanjutnya Mingyu gak ingat, tetiba aja dia udah di kelas dengan Vernon yang menatapnya khawatir, duo Seokmin-Seungkwan yang masih berlebay ria sementara Minghao gak nanggung-nanggung langsung nyodorin soal fisika yang udah dia tulis. "Kamu bengong abis Woozi sunbae bilang gitu, kita sih berbaik hati nyelametin kamu tadi. Nih udah pelajaran fisika, salin soalnya terus kamu kerjain ya." Mingyu yakin hati Minghao terbuat dari batu, keras amat.

Reaksi Wonwoo gimana waktu itu? Seungkwan bilang Wonwoo kayak kesian gitu, nyuruh Woozi jangan savage-savage amat ke anak baru sementara Joshua malah nyeletuk 'biarin aja, biar dia tahu gak rela kita kamu sama dia.' Mingyu jadi sedih.

"Kok seongsenim gak masuk-masuk sih," kata Vernon asal. Dia masih asik dengerin lagu lewat headset sambil ngemil. "Jangan ngomong gitu ah, entar seongsenim dateng lagi.."

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak"

Yha kan bener.

Vernon buru-buru menyembunyikan headset dan makanannya, sementara Minghao langsung duduk di belakang Mingyu. Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Donghyuck tiba 15 menit kemudian, tampak keringat mengucur di dahi mereka.

"Kalian baru sebulan di sini udah berani telat?" tanya Park seongsenim yang sialnya pebimbing komite kedisipilan. "Mianhae, seongsenim!" seru ketiga anak itu. Park seongsenim hanya mengangguk, dia yakin ketiga orang ini udah dihukum. "Yaudah, kalian boleh duduk. Jangan lupa PR dikumpulkan"

"HAH?!"

Park seongsenim nyengir. "Saya cuma bercanda. Oke, kita lanjutkan ke materi selanjutnya"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Mark, kok lesu gitu?"

Mark cuma menatap Winwin balik, lalu dia menghela nafas seolah-olah sedang menghadapi masalah besar. "Gak apa-apa, hyung"

"Gak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan kamu ada masalah lagi sama Donghyuck," celetuk Chanwoo yang malah diangguki Mark. "Eh bener? Tadi aku cuma asal nyeletuk lho," katanya yang malah syok sendiri. Secara misterius -atau karena Winwin- seorang Jung Chanwoo mulai akrab dengan geng mereka, walau sebenarnya Chanwoo supel sih. "Baru sadar kalau HTS itu hubungan yang buang-buang waktu dan gak ada kejelasan?" tanya Jaehyun yang seolah-olah angin lalu.

"Yah, kalau gak mau cerita gak apa sih. Tapi keluar yuk, udah istirahat juga," ajak Winwin yang langsung dilakukan keempat namja itu. Mark memandang kelas Donghyuck dari kejauhan dengan sendu, pas weekend kemarin bahkan mereka gak jalan dan dia gak tahu kabar Donghyuck gimana. Udah disamperin ke rumah malah diusir lagi, pas berangkat tadi juga katanya Donghyuck udah jalan duluan. Kenapa nasib percintaannya mirip banget kayak Mingyu?

"Winwin gak ngecengin Kun sunbae?" tanya Chanwoo kepo. "Enggak, masa aku monopoli terus, Kun gege punya temen dan kehidupan sendiri kali," jawab Winwin santai yang entah kenapa menusuk Jaehyun.

"Tuh dengerin Jaehyun hyung." Jaehyun menatap Mark yang entah kenapa udah nyengir lagi, ini anak bipolar kayak Donghyuck ya?

Winwin dan Chanwoo meneruskan diri buat membully Jaehyun sementara Mark mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali. Seenggaknya sih, Mark udah gak lesu-lesu amat.

BRUK

"Akh! Mianhae!"

Mark memicing saat melihat seorang namja menabrak.. Donghyuck?!

"Eh, em.. Gak masalah sih, sini kubantuin berdiri"

"Makasih.."

"Dino dari kelas X-3, kamu?"

"Donghyuck, kelas X-2"

Ngapain si Dino-Dino mandang Donghyuck sambil nyengir? Gak nyadar aja Mark, ketiga orang di sekitarnya ikutan berhenti dan memerhatikan dalam diam.

"Eh, sebentar. Di muka kamu ada sesuatu deh"

"Eh, dimana?"

Dino berbaik hati menghentikan jari Donghyuck yang bergerilya bingung. "Ada namja manis!"

Krik krik krik

"NAJIS GOMBALAN GAK MUTU"

"TAHU, YANG BAGUSAN DIKIT NAPA"

Jaehyun untungnya masih sanggup nahan Mark yang mau adu jotos sama namja-yang-berani-godain-Donghyuck daripada cengo ngeliat temennya Donghyuck ngata-ngatain Dino. "Cuma temen, gak punya hak marah," kata Winwin polos dan menusuk sangat. "Tolong dikondisikan perasaannya, Mark Lee."

Jadilah Jaehyun dkk makan terpisah sama Donghyuck -yang masih diikutin sama Dino-, bukannya gak mau gabung tapi Mark bisa berantem sama itu anak. Masa belom satu semester udah berurusan sama komite kedisiplinan? Jaehyun juga butuh restu Joshua -Winwin udah direstui semua anak OSIS lho-.

"Aku mau ngomong ini sejak lama, tapi kenapa kamu gak nembak-nembak Donghyuck sih? Liat tuh, jadi keduluan yang lain kan?"

Jaehyun langsung mukul Winwin sementara Chanwoo menganga bodoh. Winwin ini gak bisa baca situasi ya?

Tapi kata-kata Winwin malah direspon frustasi sama Mark. "Aku juga maunya gitu hyung, tapi aku sama Donghyuck kan temenan udah lama. Kalau misalnya dia nolak terus kita gak deket lagi? Aku gak bisa tanpa Donghyuckkkkkkk"

Setiap orang emang ada masa-masa alay, Jaehyun sama Winwin.. udah lewat kayaknya dan sekarang masanya Mark.

"Tapi Donghyuck kan nge-respon kamu. Kalian manja-manjaan gitu juga, banyak kan yang nyangka pacaran," sambung Jaehyun. Chanwoo yang biasanya nyerobot masuk percakapan diem, dia gak tahu apa-apa sih. "Tapi.."

Mark tampak ragu unuk melanjutkan perkataannya, dia akhirnya memasukkan bakso ke mulutnya. Dikunyahnya bakso itu napsu dan kuat, yang lain nungguin dengan sabar. Mark mulai membuka mulutnya, tapi dia malah masukkin bakso lagi. Yaelah, kalo gini caranya Mark gak bakal lanjut curhat. Ujung-ujungnya Jaehyun, Winwin dan Chanwoo mulai fokus ke makanan saat tiba-tiba Mark memekik cepat, "AKUTAKUTMEMULAIHUBUNGANKARENAAKUBUKANORANGYANGBERTANGGUNGJAWAB"

"Hah?!"

Mark mengulangi dengan malu, "aku takut memulai hubungan, karena aku bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab." Chanwoo bereaksi cepat dan bertanya lagi, "apa hubungannya pacaran dan tanggung jawab? Emang kalo pacaran bisa bikin hamil?"

Diam melanda sebelum Jaehyun berdehem. "Jangan bilang kalo kamu gampang kegoda? Gitu?" pancing Jaehyun yang membuat Mark makin menunduk. "MWO?!" pekik Chanwoo dan Winwin heboh. "Bu.. Bukan! Walau itu salah satu alasannya sih, tapi bukan itu!" kata Mark yang malah panik. Jaehyun tersenyum aneh. "Terus?"

"Err.. Emang perlu banget ya ditegasin? Aku takut nanti mengekang dia, aku rada posesif soalnya. Terus bukannya udah cukup begini aja? Kan semua juga tahu kalau aku sama Donghyuck saling suka"

Krik krik krik

"MARK LEE!"

Muka Mark cengo bingung, Jaehyun-Winwin rasanya mau jedotin kepala ke meja, sementara Chanwoo mengerjab. Kenapa Mark ini bego banget sih?

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Wonwoo itu polos, polos yang sekadarnya dan gak menjurus bego kayak Doyoung. Dia itu ganteng lebih ke cantik, makanya yang deketin kalo gak yeoja ya namja berstatus seme. Tapi selama 17 tahun hidupnya dia belom pernah namanya pacaran. Boro-boro pacaran, ada yang deketin aja langsung dijegal sama Joshua.

Dia gak butuh pacar sebenernya, karena pikirannya 'buat apa sih pacaran? Kalo punya temen udah asik gini'. Jadi tanpa usaha Joshua pun, Wonwoo bakal dingin aja sama yang deketin dia. Tapi seumur-umur dideketin sama orang, yang cukup bernyali kayaknya cuma Kim Mingyu aja. Wonwoo sih gak peduli, nanti juga dia berhenti kan?

Makanya waktu -secara gak resmi- Mingyu bilang bakal memperjuangkan dirinya, dia acuh aja. Lagian kalo jodoh juga ga bakal kemana.

Harusnya sih gitu.

"Jadi kesian liatnya," kata Doyoung yang direspon anggukan Ten. Saat ini mereka memang sedang rapat entah-apa di ruang OSIS yang dibuat Taeyong, tapi doi yang belum keliatan diasumsikan sedang pacaran sama Yuta lagi. Ruangan mereka.. gak rame-rame amat karena biang masalah lagi diem buat persiapan pekan kuis -kalo pekan ulangan aja ada, kenapa pekan kuis gak ada?-.

"Dia membuat Joshua hyung terus melakukannya"

"Ne"

"Dia suka banget ngelakuin itu, padahal Wonwoo gak ngerespon"

"Ne"

"Mungkin persiapan belum selesai, dia lanjut ke yang lebih dalam"

"Ne.. Tunggu, lanjut ke yang lebih dalam?"

Ten mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum aneh pada Doyoung. "Ne, lanjut ke.. yang lebih dalam," katanya yang makin diperjelas. Wonwoo yang dari tadi diem mulai sweetdrop tapi gak bilang apa-apa, gak ada gunanya menyia-nyiakan oksigen buat mengklarifikasikan semuanya. Dipakainya headset dengan volume full, bodo amat dah.

Doyoung bereaksi dengan memukul temannya cepat, Ten sendiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka yang fake banget. "AKH! Emang kamu mikirnya apa?"

Terdengar alunan 'eii~' yang panjang. "Jiwa Doyoung dirasuki setan jahat!" kata Soonyoung heboh sambil menatap Hanbin. "Kok ngomong 'setan'nya ke aku?" tanya Hanbin tersinggung. "Kenapa hayo~"

"Mingyu kan orangnya agresif ya, nantangin Joshua hyung mulu," kata Ten gak peduli sama Hanbin yang mau ngata-ngatain Soonyoung. "Eh, jangan-jangan yang jadian entar Joshua hyung sama Mingyu lagi"

"Kenapa dah?"

"Gini lho Bobby, di drama yang kutonton kan ada senior galak gitu karena juniornya nantangin dia. Juniornya kan benci gitu, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi suka!" jelas Ten yang entah kenapa membuat beberapa kepala terangkat ke arahnya. "JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU SOTUS?!" pekik Jennie heboh yang membuat Ten syok. "Kamu nonton?" tanya Ten balik yang mendapat respon heboh. "IYALAH!"

"Bener juga! Di sana Arthit kan awalnya benci gitu sama Kongpob, tapi karena berbagai kejadian akhirnya.."

"Maksud Nayeon eonnie, karena Joshua sejak awal ngebenci Mingyu suatu saat mereka bakal.."

"Hiyaaaa andwaeeeeeeeee! Aku maunya Joshua oppa sama Seungcheol oppa"

"Tenang Yeri, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memperumit hubungan cinta Seungcheol! Jadinya Joshua gak akan berpaling ke Mingyu"

"Chamkaman, Seungcheol itu masih threesome sama Jeonghan-Joshua kan?"

"Iya dong Sana-chan, mungkin karena dia memuaskan dan dipuaskan dengan baik"

"Memuaskan gimana Jennie eonnie?"

"Kan Seungcheol itu.. baik, pengertian. Jadi memuaskan hasrat curhat gitu"

"Waduh, eonnie kok tahu? Bukannya yang seme itu Joshua?"

"Kita gak tahulah di balik layar gimana.."

Kalau para yeoja di OSIS udah ngegosip kayak gini, biasanya para namja sibuk nutup telinga pakai headset aja. Contohnya Seungcheol yang sedari tadi gak denger -atau sengaja gak denger- karena asik main game pakai headset, atau Joshua yang mengencangkan volume lagu. Mereka tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan para yeoja, gak bakal menang juga.

"Taeyong pasti naena lagi sama Yuta"

"Gak tahu diri emang, bukannya hotel bisa begituan ya?"

"Taeyong kan tipe yang gampang kegoda, inget gak waktu Yuta abis tanding terus bajunya basah? Sumpah tampang Taeyong itu kayak ahjussi-ahjussi mesum mengincar mangsa"

"Oh iya! Yeri inget Yeri inget! Taeyong oppa ngejilat bibirnya sendiri gitu, eww"

"Yampun.. Hilangkan kejadian hina itu Yeri-ya, hilangkan dari otakmu"

"Jisoo eonnie, senyumnya aneh masa"

"Ah, kita gak usah sok alimlah.."

"Kalau seandainya kita bisa dapetin video mereka na.."

Cklek

Para yeoja langsung diem tatkala pintu terbuka, ternyata yang datang Taeyong dan Yuta.

"Yaelah, lama banget sih," protes Seungcheol sambil melepas headset-nya, untung udah selesai war tadi. Taeyong menggumamkan maaf yang gak serta-merta diiyakan, mereka dendam karena waktu pulang tersita begitu aja. "Kalau begitu, ayo mulai rapatnya!"

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

"Donghyuck-ah, hey don't avoid me"

Donghyuck masih memasang wajah datar sementara Mark berusaha menyamai langkah Donghyuck yang semakin cepat. "Donghyuckie, aku.."

"Kan udah kubilang, aku gak mau ngeliat muka kamu dulu!"

Mark terdiam. Dia gak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghyuck akan semarah ini, dan dia bahkan gak tahu kenapa. Walau dia merasa karena doi capek digantungin sih, tapi kan apa gunanya pacaran kalau ujung-ujungnya bakal pisah? Dia gak mau hal itu terjadi.

Duo rempong cuma bisa melihat sambil menjaga jarak yang aman, walau mereka dekat sama Donghyuck bukan berarti mereka mau ikut campur sama masalah pribadinya. "Duh, jadi kepo nih sama masalah mereka," kata Seokmin gregetan. Seungkwan mengangguk kuat. "Tapi Donghyuck diem aja, dia gak mau curhat ke kita. Apa kita belum jadi teman akrab ya sama dia?"

"Yaudahlah, kukira cuma masalah waktu sampai Donghyuck terbuka sama kita. Kesian gak sih, ngeliat dia kesiksa karena jauh-jauhan sama Mark?"

"Ne, Jaehyun dkk juga nyadar tapi gak ngelakuin apa-apa. Mereka berdua butuh privasi sih ya"

"Btw kita nungguin Donghyuck apa enggak nih? Kalo ditunggu kelamaan, kalo gak dianya entar ngomel"

"Kalo 5 menit lagi gak selesai kita duluan aja hyung"

Seokmin mengangguk pasrah, karena walau Donghyuck bilang gak mau liat muka Mark tapi doi malah lagi tatap-tatapan marah. Elah pasangan bodoh yang satu ini..

"Donghyuck? Belum pulang?"

Huahahaha tetiba Dino muncul!

"Eh, em belom kok. Pulang bareng yuk!" kata Donghyuck langsung mengambit tangan Dino yang tentu saja membuat seorang Mark Lee marah. Dengan kasar dia menarik Donghyuck ke arahnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Lepasin!" pekik Donghyuck sambil berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun sial karena Mark menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Appo!"

Dan Lee Dino malah terlihat seperti pahlawan yang menyelamatkan sang putri dari penjahat.

Gak tanggung-tanggung, Dino malah narik Donghyuck dengan kekuatan yang di atas rata-rata. "Dengerkan dia bilang lepasin?" tanyanya gak lupa menyembunyikan Donghyuck ke belakang tubuhnya. Donghyuck agaknya cengo tapi tersipu karena seposesif-posesifnya Mark, dia gak pernah diginiin. Mark tentu saja tambah emosi. "MINGGIR! KAMU GAK TAHU APA-APA!"

"BERENTI WOIIII"

Tentu saja Seokmin dan Seungkwan gak tinggal diam melihat Mark dan Dino baku hantam, dengan panik keduanya berusaha memisahkan kedua seme yang berebut uke itu. Walau agak kesusahan tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya.. mungkin.

"KAMU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA KAN? KENAPA CEMBURU AKU DEKET SAMA DONGHYUCK?"

"KAMU JUGA KENAPA KEGATELAN DEKETIN DONGHYUCK?"

"MAU DEKET SAMA SIAPA ITU URUSANKU!"

"KALIAN JANGAN BERANTEM! DAN LEPASIN TANGAN DONGHYUCK SEKARANG!"

"SEOKMIN SAMA SEUNGKWAN GAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

"KALIAN BEREBUTAN SAMPAI NARIK-NARIK DONGHYUCK GITU, GAK NGELIAT DONGHYUCK KESAKITAN APA!"

"ANAK KELAS X! BERHENTI SEKARANG!"

Entah beruntung atau sial, di hadapan mereka kini berdiri Yunhyeong, si wakil komite kedisiplinan yang tampak baik seperti ibu peri tapi kadang jahat seperti Hanbin. "Ke ruang komite, sekarang!"

Mark dan Dino masih punya rasa hormat pada senior, sehingga mereka melepas tangan Donghyuck -doi langsung dilindungi Seungkwan dan Seokmin- dan berjalan patuh di belakang Yunhyeong.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Ruang komite kedisiplinan atau lebih mirip ruang BP adalah sebuah ruangan di mana para siswa yang bermasalah disidang dan dikenai hukuman apapun itu. Ruangan yang menjadi basecamp dari Park Chanyeol selaku pebimbing komite kedisiplinan ini terkadang menjadi ruangan curhat karena Park seongsenim itu pengertiannn banget -dan ganteng juga-.

"Coba jelasin, asal mulanya gimana?"

Karena Song Yunhyeong adalah orang yang baik hati, kemarahannya selesai saat mereka masuk ke ruang komite tadi. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di kursi yang biasa diduduki Park seongsenim, Seokmin dan Seungkwan duduk di sofa dekat mereka.

"Aku mau ngajak pulang Donghyuck, terus pas kita mau pulang tiba-tiba aja Mark nahan kita. Ya tentu aja aku gak membiarkannya begitu aja"

Mark yang sedang menyusun kata-kata malah buyar dan menatap Dino tajam. "Tentu aja aku nahan, kamu seenaknya ngajak pergi Donghyuck padahal aku lagi ngomong sama dia!"

"Tapi kamu aja kasar sama dia, kalo mau ngajak ngomong secara baik-baik dong!"

"Itu bukan urusan kamu ya, urusin aja diri kamu sendiri!"

"Jangan berantem lagi!" kata Yunhyeong kencang yang membuat Mark dan Dino kicep. "Donghyuck-ah, kejadian awalnya gimana?" tanya Yunhyeong lembut, beda banget sama waktu ngadepin Mark dan Dino tadi. Donghyuck yang sebenernya duduk diapit kedua seme bocah itu menatap lurus ke Yunhyeong sebelum berkata, "mereka salah karena ngerebutin aku, sunbaenim. Hukum aja seberat-beratnya"

Lah?

"Sebenernya gak bisa gitu juga, tapi jika awalnya karena percintaan satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah kasih poin. Gak banyak-banyak kok, cuma 15 aja buat berantem di sekolah," ujar Yunhyeong sambil mikir. "Lee Seokmin dan Boo Seungkwan, ada hal yang perlu ditambahin gak dari cerita mereka bertiga?"

Seungkwan yang lagi merenung agak cengo tapi menjawab dengan cepat, "sebenernya sih awalnya Mark sama Donghyuck berantem udah lama, tapi kurasa hari ini puncaknya. Dino muncul dan malah bikin makin berabe." Seokmin menatapnya tajam karena aib Donghyuck kesebar juga. "Kami rasa masalah ini harusnya ada mediasi orang ketiga, sunbae. Kalau enggak kan Mark sama Dino bisa berantem lagi."

Yunhyeong mengangguk, agaknya pernyataan mereka memberi sedikit titik terang. "Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya melihat kalian berantem karena Donghyuck, dan jika kalian butuh tempat curhat yang netral atau apapun itu bisa kok ke sini. Buku poin kalian bawa kan?"

Buku poin adalah tempat poin pelanggaran siswa dicatat dan buku ini wajib dibawa seluruh murid SIHS. Buku poin siswa dan yang dipegang Park seongsenim jelas beda, makanya kalau buku poin siswa hilang, catatannya masih ada.

"Ne." Jawaban penuh kelesuan ini kadang membuat Yunhyeong tersenyum, dia memang senang melihat orang lain menderita *enggak. Maksudnya, dia senang karena mereka tampak menyesal. "Sini kasih ke sunbae, kalau udah selesai kalian langsung pulang ya. Gak ada berantem lagi, kalau yang nge-gep Joshua hyung kalian bakal disuruh lari keliling lapangan 50 kali."

Yunhyeong mengeluarkan sebuah buku lain dan mulai mencatat, setelah selesai dikasih lagi. "Sunbae harap, gak akan ngeliat kalian berdua lagi di sini dengan permasalahan yang sama," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum manis. Mark dan Dino mengangguk, sementara Seokmin dan Seungkwan saling bertatapan. Ya kalo mau mereka gak berantem, masalahnya kudu diselesaikan.

"Oke, kalian pulangnya hati-hati ya!"

Dan salam manis Yunhyeong menutup perjumpaannya dengan kelima remaja tanggung itu.

~Let's Fight! Love is a War!~

Jaehyun yang lagi asik nungguin -calon- namjachingu-nya sambil main hape dikejutkan dengan sapaan seseorang. "Oh, Mingyu. Hai juga, nungguin Wonwoo sunbae ya?" tanyanya basa-basi. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Temenmu itu gak nungguin Kun sunbae? Mereka kan pacaran?"

"Enggak ah, katanya masih HTS-an"

"Gitu? Tapi kayak mereka udah pacaran, katanya anak OSIS juga udah restuin ya?"

"Ne, itu anak walaupun idiot tapi mujur juga. Gak kayak kau"

"Tahu deh yang gak dihalangi sama anak OSIS.."

"Tapi nasibku seperti ditengah-tengah, bisa dekat sama Doyoung hyung tapi direstui aja belom. Firasatku gak enak, Johnny hyung masuk bunny-protection-squad sih"

Mingyu menatapnya cengo. "Doyoung sunbae punya pelindung sampai segitunya? Berapa banyak coba?" tanyanya yang mendapat respon gelengan kepala. "Johnny hyung bungkam sama hal begituan, mana mungkin aku nanya ke Doyoung hyung, 'hyung, bunny-protection-squad itu siapa aja sih?' entar restu anak OSIS terbang menghilang lagi." Mingyu cuma menganggukkan kepalanya, dan di saat yang cukup tepat Winwin menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Widih, dibeliin cilok. Makasih lho," kata Jaehyun sambil berusaha mengambil bungkusan di tangan Winwin. Tapi tentu saja, si empu langsung menjauhkannya. "Apaan sih? Ini buat Kun gege ya.."

Mingyu menatapnya lalu menghela nafas -yang menarik perhatian, tentu saja-. "Kenapa Mingyu? Kok lesu gitu?" tanya Winwin yang baik hati dan polos. Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya sambil berkata, "enaknya yang bisa dekat sama sunbae tersayang. Aku mah apa atuh, gak bisa deket Wonwoo sunbae kurang dari 100 meter. Kalian jalan berduaan dibolehin." Winwin mem-pukpuk Mingyu, sementara Jaehyun membuat wajah aku-teringat-sesuatu.

"Kita bertiga sama-sama ngejar sunbae-nim ya? Bisa sama gitu," kata Jaehyun yang membuat Winwin dan Mingyu saling berpandangan. Dan mereka langsung heboh sendiri. "BENAR JUGA!"

"Sama-sama anak baru, ngejar anak kelas XI, dan berjuang dapetin restu anak OSIS -kecuali Winwin sih-. Kayaknya kita bisa bikin grup sendiri nih"

"Hm, gimana dengan trio-pejuang-97l? Banyak yeoja sekelasku bikin nama kayak gitu"

Mendengar kata 'kelas', membuat Jaehyun kembali membuat wajah aku-teringat-sesuatu. "Kau sekelas dengan Donghyuck kan?"

Perubahan arah pembicaraan membuat Mingyu menyernyitkan dahinya. "Ne, emang kenapa?" tanyanya. Winwin yang baru ngeh langsung bertanya, "Donghyuck ada pacaran sama anak kelasmu, gak?" Yak, pertanyaan yang bagus sekali. Dan tentu saja Mingyu menggeleng. "Mana kutahu.."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Erangan malas Hanbin dan keluhan di sana-sini membuat trio-pejuang-97l mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Kun gege!" panggil Winwin sambil berjalan -nyaris lari- ke arah Kun -yang mau ngomel-ngomel karena Doyoung sengaja menyelengkat kakinya, tapi langsung mingkem lagi-. Perubahan sikap Kun membuat Doyoung dan Ten saling lihat-lihatan dengan senyum terkembang aneh. "Kenapa Winwin? Kok belom pulang?" tanya Kun lembut. Para fujoshi langsung menyiapkan kameranya.

"Winwin nungguin gege dong, sekalian Winwin beliin cilok juga," kata Winwin sambil mengangkat bungkusan cilok di tangannya. Terdengar alunan 'cie~' yang membuat Kun memerah malu, Winwin sendiri menatap bingung. "Udah yuk pulang," kata Kun sambil menggeret Winwin, meninggalkan Doyoung yang protes.

"Kita kan mau pulang bareng!"

Jaehyun sendiri tersenyum dan menghampiri Doyoung. "Bareng aku aja hyung, kan kita searah," katanya yang tetiba dijegal Taeyong.

Dijegal langsung weh.

"Inget ya, Jung Jaehyun. Aku bakal selalu ngawasin kamu. Kalau Doyoung nangis karena kamu atau sedih, siap-siap aja!"

Terus dia langsung pergi sambil menggenggam tangan Yuta. Jaehyun menatap kepergiaan orang paling berkuasa di OSIS itu dengan cengo.

"Masih sempet-sempetnya mesra-mesraan sambil ngancem, bener-bener deh.."

Keluhan Nayeon itu membuat mereka semua tersadar, para yeoja masih di situ dengan hape sedang merekam segala sesuatunya. Mingyu sendiri melambaikan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Gak ada deket-deket sama Wonwoo!" tunjuk Woozi yang langsung nantangin. Mingyu syok. "Cuma mau lihat aja, sunbaenim. Kangen.."

"Eh! Jangan mendekat, ingat jarak 100 meter masih berlaku!"

"Kurangi dong, sunbae. Plis~"

"Gak!"

Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan dengan mengajak Doyoung pulang. "Bye gengs, duluan ya~"

"CIE! PEGANGAN TANGAN SAMA DEDEK KESAYANGAN!"

"KIM MINGYU, JANGAN MELANGKAH! JARAK 100 METER, INGET!"

"Ta.. tapi Woozi sunbae.."

"Mingyu, ini udah sore. Cepet pulang nanti orang tua kamu khawatir, terus jangan berharap kamu boleh pulang bareng Wonwoo"

"Baik, Joshua sunbae.."

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang kangen Panda? Enggak ada? Gak heran XD

Emang Panda sadar, apdet bisa setahun sekali *bener-bener setahun sekali. Terus banyak, banyak banget utang yang mau Panda lunasin tapi _elah kenapa nulis aja susah banget sih._ Kalian harus percaya bahwa Panda sudah memikirkan ending ff ini, dan berbagai detail lainnya tapi _elah kenapa ide gak keluar-keluar sih._ Tahun ini banyak banget berita yang mengguncangkan, entah itu bahagia ataupun sedih. Tapi Panda harap kalian semua melewatinya tanpa kata menyerah ya XD

Oh ya, Panda juga berniat membuat beberapa tambahan cerita -macam corner gitu lho-. Chapter kemarin ada seongsenim corner, dan chapter ini ada.. Baca aja XD

SIHS fujoshi corner

"KYAAAAAAA! ITU... JAEDO TATAP-TATAPAN!"

Jisoo yang lagi enak ngetik laptop langsung menengok ke asal suara. Saat melihat sebuah foto -dimana Jaedo saling tatap-tatapan sambil senyum-, senyumnya ikut mengembang. "Astaga! Mereka imut bangetttttt, apalagi Doyoung!" Nayeon -si pelaku peneriakan(?)- mengangguk antusias. "Ne! Doyoung bener-bener mirip kelinci, unyu~"

"Ih! Jelas-jelas lebih unyu Winkun! Liat pas Winwin genggam tangan Kun dengan malu-malu! Unyu banget!"

"Gak dong, Momo. Jaedo itu jauh lebih unyu! Liat Jaehyun, dia itu bisa melindungi Doyoung! Emang kayak Winwin yang masih kayak bayi"

"Jaehyun mah menang di muka om-om gitu, mending Winwin yang baby face!"

"EH! Ini masalah apakah seorang seme bisa melindungi uke-nya atau tidak, dan Winwin bisa gak? Aku malah lebih yakin kalau Winwin yang dilindungi Kun!"

"YA KAN KITA GAK TAU NAYEON EONNIE! AKU YAKIN KALAU ADA MASALAH APA, PASTI NALURI SEME WINWIN AKAN KELUAR!"

"ITU BUKAN JAMINAN! DAN KAMU BERANI TERIAK-TERIAK SAMA EONNIE?!"

Jisoo menatap kedua dongsaeng-nya dengan tabah, kenapa juga mereka membanding-bandingkan 2 couple itu? Mau badannya Jaehyun lebih besar atau Winwin gak bisa beladiri, mereka berdua sama-sama masih bayi di mata Jisoo. Dia hanya menggelenggkan kepalanya lalu lanjut mengetik.

"Eonnie masih ngetik ff buat Cheolhansoo? Bikin adegan hot dong~"

"Sabar Jennie, adegan ciuman masih diketik"

"Oh ya, gimana ff yang kutitip di akun eonnie? Yang Taeyu itu lho"

Senyum Jisoo berubah menjadi aneh. "Responnya bagus, banyak yang like, terus minta dilanjut. Mulai ngetik sana!" katanya sambil mendorong Jennie yang wajahnya beda 1 cm sama layar laptopnya. "Butuh ide, eonnie~ Butuh momen baru!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang menjadi momok menakutkan para yaoi couple itu terbuka lebar, dan muncullah wajah Seulgi, Yeri dan Sana yang nyengir.

"ADA KABAR TENTANG WINKUN?"

Yeri langsung menutup telinganya. "Santai, momen baru mah ada. Tapi kita punya berita hot tentang couple lain!"

Perkataan Sana langsung membuat setiap kegiatan di ruangan itu terhenti. Jisoo berhenti mengetik ff, Nayeon-Momo berhenti bertengkar, Jennie mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar hape-nya. "APA ITU? APA?"

Dengan senyum aneh, Seulgi dan Yeri menjelaskan perkelahian Dino-Mark yang memperebutkan Donghyuck yang heboh. Bahkan sampai waketu Yunhyeong turun tangan, pasti benar-benar gawat. Dan sebagai fujoshi, mereka semua mulai heboh.

"ASTAGA! KAYAK LOVE SICK WAKTU PHUN BEREBUT SAMA EARN!"

"ENGGAK KELES, LEBIH MIRIP MAKE IT RIGHT!"

"KYAAAA! AKU TAHU, KEDUA ORANG ITU PASTI COUPLE-AN!"

Jisoo dan Jennie termasuk tenang, selain faktor umur juga karena mereka lebih suka couple high age(?) macam Cheolhansoo, Taeyu, Johnten, dan Hyukbin. Mereka juga masih suka Vmin yang udah putus. Kalau ditanya alasannya kenapa, mereka cuma bilang biar lebih gampang dinistain di ff.

"Meanie gak ada perkembangan nih?"

"Gak ada, Momo-chan! Joshua oppa sama Woozi ketat banget sih!"

"Yah, kalau mereka turun tangan mah, kita gak bisa ikut campur"

"Ne. Pertama ngeliat Joshua oppa marah, yang semacam Taeyong oppa sama Johnny oppa aja kicep"

"Woozi juga pernah mukul Ten pakai gitar dulu, aku syok liatnya"

"Sial banget ya, nasib Kim Mingyu. Aku turut berduka deh"

"Oh ya! Momen baru Jaedo sama Winkun?"

"Jaedo.. Kayak biasa aja. Kalau Winkun, tadi Kun makannya berantakkan terus Winwin lap sudut mulutnya Kun"

"KYAAA TATAPAN WINWIN BIKIN MELELEH!"

"KUN MALU-MALU GITU, LUCU BANGET KAYAK KUCING!"

"Nanti kita jual foto-foto ini. Terus foto Cheolhansoo oppadeul belum dapat ya, Jennie eonnie?"

Jennie menggeleng, dia benar-benar kecewa karena trio itu main belakang. "Kita susah dapat foto yang udah pada lulus, tapi yang kutahu Johnten bakal pergi malam minggu nanti"

Semuanya tersenyum. "Siapa yang ngambil tugas ini?"

"Sana-chan aja! Taeyu jadi tugas Jisoo eonnie ya~"

"SIAP!"

Berikut balasan review chapter kemarin XD

Guest: Boleh juga usulnya XD Tapi Panda masukin salah satunya aja ya, karena.. Panda punya rencana asik lainnya XD Makasih buat reviewnya

zeroo082: Ehe~ akan ada banyak kok mulai chap ini. Makasih buat reviewnya

jiraniatriana: Yup, mereka cuma TTM aja. Dan hubungan Winkun pun serupa, karena Winwin mengharapkan kalau pacaran itu hubungan suka antar 2 orang, bukan cuma dia aja. Makasih buat reviewnya

Guest: Yuta itu tegas sih, karena ambisinya terletak di pundak anak baru~ TY mah haus rasa hormat *plakk. Winwin polos sih, makanya direstuin karena anak OSIS yakin Kun gak bakal diapa-apain XD Makasih buat reviwnya

ichinisan1-3: Panjang sekali ka XD Terima kasih sudah mengomentari 1 persatu sampai Panda gak tahu mau ngerespon gimana. Bagian Kun ikut wushu itu keputusan bersama kan XD Adegan Mark sengaja dibikin hot, karena mereka masih kecil(?) Yuta gak bakal disakiti kok.. Mungkin XD Makasih buat rekomen guru dan reviewnya

: Harus Panda akui, kaka itu gila. Ya, gila karena review di tiap chap kak itu panjangnya demi apapun XD Sebenarnya murid rempong gitu karena diajarin gurunya lho(?) dan Jungkook itu malah bisa membuat Meanie gak bersatu karena.. adalah XD Terima kasih atas reviewnya di tiap chap dan panjang kayak 1shoot

tenbreeze: Lebih karena muka Winwin lebih polos dan murni daripada Jaehyun-Mingyu yang kerdus dan kayak om-omo XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Sejujurnya Panda sangat berharap kalian mengapresiasi ff abal yang jarang apdet ini dengan review -like sama follow juga sih-. Terima kasih udah membuang waktu kalian dengan membaca ff ini dan review please~


End file.
